Wolf Princess
by RunaMoon0807
Summary: I am new at this so please enjoy this story on my favorite character on YYH ok.
1. Wolf Princess Info

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Info**

**Name**: Runa Sukai

**Age**: 18 years old (357 years old demon years)

**Demon Type**: Wolf/Angel Demon and Elemental

**Height**: 4' 10''

**Hair**: Brown in Human Form (White in Demon Form with white wolf ears) down to waist

**Eyes**: Red in Human and Half Demon Form (eyes can be the color of what the wolf feels in beast form)

**Weapons**: will use two katanas one of the blue moon the other of the red moon, but in wolf form fangs and claws work too. You also have wings that can become blades in wolf form.

**Attitude**: You are a very closed off person to start but you open up as you get to know someone but usually you don't make friends. But when you do you are a happy, caring, understanding, and loving person. When you get sad with is little because you close that feeling away you cry star gems that hold a special power to turn people into wolves. Everyone in your tribe does it so yours are blue with a silver star in the middle.

**Hobbies**: Your main hobby is stealing but when you are not doing that you are training, playing your flute, reading, singing or howling depends and then just staring at the moon and stars at night.

** Past**: When you were young your parents were killed because they were protecting you. You were forbidden by your tribes of winged wolves because you were not pure like they were. So you were forced to watch your parents die and then blamed for your mom's death. You were then thrown out of the tribe on your own at the age of 6. After that you become a thief to live and started doing it for hire. You learned every one of your elements on your own as well as all of your wolf forms except one that you never could control. You use your two katanas that were given to you before you kicked out of the tribe and you learned to fight with them as well as well as having super speed to help on the getaway. During this time many demons try to catch you for the small jewel you have that helps with your powers or your star gems to sell on the demon black market. The most common person after you is Diviru he wants control of you for all of it and to find the wolf winged tribe to make a big profit. Now you are on a mission for yourself to get a special weapon called the wing night blades for when you are in both half form and wolf form.

That is where the story starts.


	2. Wolf Princess Chapter 2

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 2**

**Guys POV**

**Guy2**: What is that, Kurama?

**Kurama**: I don't know what it is, Yusuke, but I know it is a demon.

**Yusuke**: I can see that, but what kind? What do you think, Hiei?

**Hiei**: Don't know, but it looks like a wolf to me.

**Guy4**: Maybe it is from the tribe we are going to be fighting in four months and it came to steal a new and powerful weapon to beat us.

**Kurama**: I don't think so Kuwabara it has wings and wolves don't have those, at least I don't think so.

**Kuwabara**: Doesn't matter we are going to beat it up so it can't take anything to them to be safe.

**Wolf**: Too bad you can't catch me. You guys are real bakas, aren't you?

It growled and started to get into a fighting stance.

**Guys****/ but Hiei**: What the!?!?

**Kurama POV**

I looked at the wolf with a shocked face. I looked over at Hiei, and he quickly drew his katana and got ready to fight. The wolf smiled a fanged smile. Kuwabara backed up a little but came back quick and summoned his spirit sword. Yusuke got ready as well. I grabbed my rose and called my rose whip.

**You**: I don't know what or who you are but you will not leave with those blades.

With that Hiei and I ran at the wolf, but it flapped its wings and was in the air. Hiei jumped with great speed but was unable to reach the wolf. It laughed and flew off but not before I grabbed it with my whip.

**You**: Like I said you will not leave here and you will be going to visit Koemna.

The wolf looked at you and with a grin it changed color.

**Wolf**: I don't think so. These blades were mine and will be mine again. The prince, Koenma, took them from me and I took them back. It growled and its claws became fire.

**Hiei POV**

What is this thing it fights like a person but looks like a wolf? It changed and become red and had flames around it. I saw it cut though Kurama's rose whip like paper. With that I knew that only my dragon would work. I unwrapped my arm that has my dragon and my head that had my jagen eye.

**You**: Dragon of the Darkness Flame!!!! You yelled.

The wolf looked scared and tried to jump out of the way but Kurama had vines around its paws and it could not move. My dragon hit it full blast and the vines holding it were gone and the animal was knocked out cold.

**Kurama**: Nice hit Hiei.

**Hiei**: Hn. You smirked.

**Yusuke**: Nice shot, but now that we got it what are we going to do with it?

**Kuwabara**: It sure is weird how that it changed like that though.

With that the wolf changed again but this time into a girl with white hair and wolf ears.

**Everyone****/ but Hiei**: What the, it's a girl!?!?!

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Wolf Princess Chapter 3

Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 3

Your POV

I woke up in my half wolf form. I noticed that I was chained to the wall and had a collar around my neck. As well as your weapons being gone along as the wing night blades.

You: Dang that stupid fire demon caught me off guard. But they cannot keep me here.

You try to change in to your normal wolf form but get shocked by the collar.

You: Great a control collar and this looks like prince Koenma's office which means that those must have been the spirit detectives.

Guy Red Eyes: Yeah you would be right wolf.

You: My name isn't wolf! Hey aren't you the demon that knocked me out?

Guy Red Eyes: Yeah, my name is Hiei.

You: You can call me…

Voice: Runa Sukai the forbidden wolf, isn't that right?

You: That is right, but you know more about me then what you are telling them dipper butt.

Koemna: WOULD YOU NOT CALL ME THAT!!!!! Now what do you think you were doing with the night wing blades Runa? I took them from you for your own good.

You: THEY ARE MINE I NEED THEM TO DEFEAT A PERSON AND ANYONE WHO GETS IN MY WAY!!!!! SO LET ME GO AND GIVE THEM BACK NOW!!!

Orange Hair: Yeah so you can beat us in that battle with the wolf tribe.

You: WHY WOULD I WANT TO HELP A TRIBE THAT TRIED TO KILL ME FOR BEING ME!!!!

They all looked at you shocked as your eyes turned black. You looked at them all and then looked away not wanting to show them your eyes and then for some reason you started to cry star gems. But that was too late Hiei saw you.

Hiei POV

You: You need to learn to control your emotions, baka oane.

She turned around holding in her hands some small gems which she hid quickly in her pockets. You glared back but you remember that if she glares at you with eyes that could kill. She is just like me forbidden left to survive on her own and also be chased because you turned to stealing to make a living. You shook this feeling from your head and look to see, Kurama leaned down and started to introduce us one by one.

Kurama POV

You: My name is Kurama. The one with the black gelled hair is Yusuke, and the one in the orange hair is Kuwabara. Then of course you already know Hiei and Koemna.

She looked at you and then tells you all hi but with a fake smile, but you see the true feelings in those eyes.

Runa: Hi nice to meet you. You don't think I could get out of these do you.

She showed you the chains and collar as she looked to all of you then to Koemna.

Koemna: I guess so just don't run or fly away ok.

Runa: Okay I won't she said. She started to calm down as the chains and collar disappear.

You: Now would you tell us why you went to great lengths to get these blades.

Runa: Yes I will but as I do you will now become targets to the devil himself, Diviru.

She glared at the window that Hiei was in but glared outside not at him as if looking to make sure there was no one there.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Wolf Princess Chapter 4

Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 4

Your POV

Koemna: Diviru!!! He said shocked as everyone but Yusuke and Kuwabara they look confused. Kurama changed over to a worried look after taking it all in and Hiei stayed emotionless though all of this but his eyes read worry.

You: That is right he has been after me from the time I ran away from the tribe. He is after my star gems and the very dangerous power that I hold.

Hiei: You mean the gems that you put in your pocket.

You reached into your pocket and pulled out several small blue gems with silver stars in the middle.

You: you mean theses. I cry them and they hold a very strange power that if worn can change the wearer into a wolf, with powers unknown. He also has a flute that is used to control wolves like me.

They looked at the gems with wide eyes but Hiei carried a more shocked look. The look changed quick to a look of thinking in his eyes. While the others just looked at you still with wide eyes.

Kurama: You are the same as Hiei. Really I don't see it but I take your word for it. You said with venom in your voice.

You looked at Hiei and then back at the gems and then threw them back into your pocket.

Koemna: Runa I would like you to be on the team and at the same time use the team as your protectors.

You: NO! I will not be used like you use to use me. I will be taking my blades and leaving. Which I have already made you guys targets and the longer I stay the more and likely he will find you guys and me. I look at the window again.

Koemna: At least stay and get some rest and food okay and we talk about some kind of agreement. How is that?

You thought for awhile and then nodded your head yes. Knowing he would not let you go and you can't get away from the guys.

Koemna: Would you guys take Runa to the manor and show her…

You: NO! I will stay where I was last time thank you very much. With just as much venom in your voice.

Koemna: Fine but show the guys so they know where to find you okay. He looks at you with scared eyes.

You smirked at him then look at them. The looks were mixed.

You: FINE. You said with a pouted face.

Hiei POV

The brat made a portal appear and we walked though it to the forest I myself train and stay much of my time in.

Runa: This forest is outside the manor and this is where you will find me and that is the cave I will be staying in if you need me. She points to the cave you train and stay in while it is raining outside.

With that the wolf walked up to the cave and started to touch the wall as if looking for something. Then all of the sudden she touched a rock and with her demon energy the cave wall moved. She walked in a motioned for us to follow.

You: Where are we? I come to this forest all the time and visit this cave often and never seen this place before. You said very angry, that this could be hidden from you.

Runa: This place is made special for me it holds all of my stuff and most of all my weapons.

With that we walked in to see her grab some things and then turn a face us.

Runa: Let's go to the manor I have not been there in a long time and I wish to see Botan about some things that are very important.

You just watched her then you noticed that the katanas she carried were destroyed.

You: You should take better care of your weapons you could get seriously hurt or killed without them. You smirked at her as well as glaring to make fun of her.

Runa: These are not mine. These are junk and not my real ones. That is why I need talk to Botan. She has my really katanas and I must have them back if I am to help you in the battle in four months. You look at her and she looked at you with an unemotional look on her face and you did the same. You though what is going though her mind to make her change and want to stay here and fight with us?

Runa: "You will just have to see Hiei" she said in your head. You looked at her with a shocked look.

Runa: "Yes I am telepathic and there is more that you don't know and may never know"

Has you and the rest of the group head to the manor.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Wolf Princess Chapter 5

Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 5

Hiei POV

You watched her something wasn't right you couldn't take your eyes off her she felt different from the others. Was it because she was like me or is there something else.

Runa: "You need to learn to block your mind Hiei otherwise people will be able to listen to you so well"

She said into you your head. Before you started to think anything else you blocked your mind and continued to walk to the manor. Still watching her not quit able to understand why? You tried to get into hers to no avail so gave up. You felt that she was hiding something, but what?

Your POV

You blocked your mind knowing that Hiei would try to see if he could get into his. But there was something else why you did say that you would stay and help them. Was it the wolves? Did you really want revenge on them that bad? You shook your head and then Kurama asked you a question.

You: Could you repeat that Kurama my mind was wondering around sorry.

Kurama: Sure, I asked if you were hungry and wanted something to eat?

You: Sure I hope it is something that doesn't taste like demon though. I have been eating that for months now.

They all looked at you even Hiei with a look of disgust. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked like they were going to get sick.

You: What there was nothing else to eat and I was really hungry. So I had to make a change or eat myself alive so demons it was. Don't worry I only do that in extreme cases of starvation.

Kurama: Don't worry tonight is hamburgers how is that?

You: Sounds great and I was wondering if I could take a shower I haven't had a good one in two months?

Yusuke and Kuwabara take several steps away from you. You just kept walking until the manor came into view.

Voice: RUNA!!!! IS THAT YOU GIRLFRIEND????

You: Botan yeah it is me long time no see. So where are they?

Botan: What do you mean?

You: know what I mean my katanas. I need them if I am to help the guys and train. My power is to great other katanas just break.

Botan: Oh yeah follow me and I will get them for you. Botan and you walk off leaving the boys behind to wonder what you met by power.

Kurama POV

You: After dinner I think I will go to the palace and see what Koemna has on her. There is more then we know and if she is staying here we need to know.

Yusuke: Yeah no kidding.

Kuwabara: What did she mean by all of the other katanas break because they can't handle her power?

You: Don't know but I will find out.

Hiei: " I will come with you fox I would like to know something about the weapons she can use other than her katanas and the wing blades. As well as a weakness she recovered too quickly from my dragon's attack".

I nodded my head and went in to do dinner to find Runa to show her where she could take a shower and get cleaned up.

You POV:

You: So where are they Botan?

Botan: Right here. She pulls out a box and opens to reveal two katanas one red and one blue.

You: Thanks for holding them for me. You grab them and tie them to your waist.

Botan: So you tried to get the wing blades back huh?

You: Yeah they are met for me you know.

Botan: Yeah I know but Load Koemna won't let you have them and you know it.

You: He may now, because I am staying here I can't go anywhere else right now.

Botan: He is still chasing you isn't he?

You: Yeah. You guys stand in silence for a few minutes before you decide to go out a train before dinner and your shower. Botan follows to see you practice.

Hiei POV

You saw the onnas come back. This time you saw the wolf with two katanas but they were different from what she had before. You saw them going to the training field and decided to tag along. You were not alone both the baka and detective were there as well.

Yusuke: Why are they going to the training field?

Kuwabara: Don't know but did you see Runa's got new swords.

You: They aren't swords baka they are katanas they are small then a sword and can be handled by one hand not two like most swords. You say with anger. You look ahead to see the girls staring at you. Runa stares at you for a long time you turn away so she doesn't see you blush. Why am I blushing I don't like her do I?

Runa: So who what's to fight me?

She stands there and then I feel like I need to know just how strong she is and step forward towards the ring.

You: I will fight you wolf.

Runa: Fine but I will not go easy on you.

You: Good, I won't go easy on you.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Wolf Princess Chapter 6

Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 6

Yusuke POV

You: Hey Hiei I wanted to fight her! You yell at him.

Hiei: Hn, I don't care I said I will fight her and I will. Which I want to put this mutt in her place.

Runa looked at Hiei like she was going to kill him where he stood. But just jumped into the ring and stood with her back to him and waited for him to get in the ring.

Runa: Well are we going to fight are not or am I just going to stand her and look pretty. I felt venom drip from her words. I looked over at Hiei and noticed that he was in the ring with his katana at the ready. She drew only one katana and her hand on the other ready to draw it.

You: READY AND FIGHT!!! With that Hiei disappeared and she just says in her spot. I saw Hiei come up to her right side and cut where she once was she was gone to the other side. But something was wrong she put her katanas away I noticed Hiei do the same and they just looked at each other and then they both went to one knee and blood came from their mouths.

Botan: Runa! Are you okay?

Runa: Yeah I am fine just a small cut that is all. I see her hold her right side and then try to get up but failed.

Botan: Let me help Runa.

Runa: No Botan you know the rules you can't help me remember.

You: Why not? Your hurt and losing blood. I say this as I help Hiei up and see he has a cut on his left side.

Runa: I just do things on my own ok. Tell Kurama that I will be at the cave for awhile then I will be back for dinner and the shower after I get cleaned up.

With that Runa became a white wolf with wings and took off dripping blood as she went.

Hiei POV

Your fight with the wolf was quick drawing blood with one quick. You put your katana back and looked to see her doing the same and then you felt pain. You see you left side dripping blood.

You: "Nice hit wolf". You tell her to her mind.

Runa: "Same to you". You see her holding her right side. After you see Botan try to take care of her she yelled at her to let go. The detective came and helped you up with that you see her become a wolf and fly away dripping blood.

You: "Were you going that blood with help demons find you". You tell her.

Runa: "Like you care you guys just want me gone just like my tribe". With that she blocked her mind and took off to the cave.

Yusuke: Well let's get back and get you cleaned up Hiei so we can have dinner okay.

You: Hn. Was all you say as you take one last look at her, and head back to the manor thinking what is up with her, and what is she hiding.

Your POV

You: Dang what was I thinking? What was I trying to prove by fighting with him? As you think you can tell that you were being followed but it didn't matter the cave was in front of you but that is when you stopped. You smelled the air and froze.

You: Dang it wolves. You stop and land just in front of the cave to look and see the leader of your old tribe in front of you. They heard you and turned to look at you.

Leader: Hey baka forbidden wolf where do you think you are going?

You: I am going to this cave and then going to a house to live with some friends. You growl at them. What do you what with me?

Leader: We came to get you so you would be in a fight with us in four months. Would you please come with me?

You: NO! I WILL NOT GO WITH YOU! YOU KICKED ME OUT AND THEN TRIED TO KILL ME THEN TELL ME YOU WHAT ME! I WOULD RATHER BE ON THE TEAM YOUR FIGHTING AGAINST!

Leader: Fine be that way then I guess we will see you at the fight then?

You: Yes you will. You watched them leave and when you can no longer smell or see them you go into the cave and get cleaned up. You finished up and started to walk back to the manor. You just hope they don't find out that they were being used to get back at your old tribe. With that you blocked you mind and walked into the manor being greeted by glares and smiles but most of all food.

You: I am really hungry. So you walk in to the kitchen and sit down but not before you pass out from the lack of energy and blood.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Wolf Princess Chapter 1

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 1**

**Your POV**

I was running to the spirit palace to break in and steal the wing night blades from the prince of the spirit world. I knew it would be hard, but I had to have them to fight better and get back at the person that kept killing my friends. As you think about this you arrived at the wall you need to clear to get the wing night blades.

**You**: Man, this wall is tall I guess I will need some wings and since it is night my night wolf will work the best.

So I changed to a big black wolf with black wings and yellow eyes and in one flap I am to the top of the wall. You have easily cleared the wall and with the help of your water element wolf with wings you spray mist to show the laser beams under you. With that you made ice blocks with your ice form so you can land and find the vault the holds your old weapons. As you're walking you started to feel some spirit and demon energy.

**You**: Shoot, if they see me I will get caught and I won't be able to kill that one person.

I changed into my normal wolf form and made my energy go really low and ran to the vault that holds my old weapons.

**Guys POV**

**Guy1**: I was sure I heard something running though here guys.

**Guy2**: What do you mean Kurama?

**Kurama**: I felt a demon around here and now the energy is gone but I am sure it was heading to the weapons vault. Look water and ice everywhere.

**Guy3**: I felt it too. It felt like a demon but it was really strong too, and what else left this anyway.

**Guy4**: Well shorty I didn't feel anything so I think you guys are just nervous about the fight in four months with the wolf tribe.

**Kurama**: Well we better keep going to find out there are some strong weapons in there and if taken could be a problem.

**Everyone****/ but Hiei**: Yeah!!!

**Your POV**

You just kept running until you came to the vault that held the weapons.

**You**: Good thing I know where the weapon is located in the vault because I know the minute I go in the alarm will go off or you ever had that energy will get here fast, better hurry.

You changed into your half form and took out your two katanas and sliced the vault door. The alarm sounded and you ran in and grabbed the blades, slipped them on your arms, changed into your night wolf form and ran. At that time the source of the energies showed up and blocked your path.

**Kurama**: Stop right there you will take nothing from here. You growl and stand your ground a fight is to come and you know it.

**End to Chapter 1**


	8. Wolf Princess Chapter 7

Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 7

Hiei POV

You were just coming into the dining room to eat when you see the group around Runa. You walked over to see what happened to notice quickly that she has passed out from the lost of blood and energy.

Kurama: Runa! Wake up Runa! He was shaking her to try and wake her. But nothing was working. Then Kurama picked her up and ran to the door with the detective behind them on is communicator asking for a portal.

You: "I hope she is okay". You think while running to catch up to them. "Hey wait why do I feel that way and why should I care." You shake your head getting the though from your head the something else came up. "How did she get hurt you saw no blood and when she walked in she was in no pain?"

You and the rest of the gang made it to the brat's place and asked for the infirmary.

Koemna: What happened to Runa you guys were left in charge to protect her!?!?! He said upset.

You: Hn. You can ask her we had a little training fight and she went off to her cave to get fixed she came back and sat to eat and passed out. The brat looked at her as she went to see a doctor. You watched her too try to piece it together but could not.

Kurama POV

You carried Runa all the way to the doctor's. You looked at you trying to figure out why she would all of the sudden pass out but only one thing came to mind and you doubt it was the problem.

Doc: Just put her here and let's see what the problem is.

They started checking her out and then took some blood to test and got her all hooked up. She looked so pretty. Hey wait I can't thing that we have just met. I can't be falling in love with her can I?

Your POV

Dream

You were in a forest running in your white wolf form. You went to a lake and get a drink. That is when you heard a voice start talking to you.

Voice: You will kill them.

You: What do you mean them? Who is them? You looked around and tried to feel were it was coming from.

Voice: Your new friends you will kill them in three weeks at the next lunar eclipse.

You looked again then looked down and saw yourself. I grinned back at you and laughed. This scared you a lot.

You: YOU! You're the demon part of me the one that I can't control.

DemonY: Yeah that is right and come the lunar eclipse I will kill them all including the one you care about the most.

You: NO I WONT I CAN BEAT YOU AND I WILL. YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THEM!

DemonY: You what to bet when I get out you will what to kill yourself just to get rid of the pain. It laughs and goes away. You run as fast as you can but you can still hear the laughing.

End of Dream

With that you feel something on your shoulder and you see Hiei saying wake up wolf.

End of Chapter 7


	9. Wolf Princess Chapter 8

**Wolf Princess Chapter 8**

**Your POV**

**Hiei**: What is wrong? You were screaming in your sleep wolf? He looked at you and you looked back at him, his eyes were different then what you were used to. They were almost caring but that look didn't last long.

**Hiei**: I was talking to you baka onna. His eyes became somewhat angry at you.

**You**: That would be none of your business shrimp boy, how long have I been out? You glare at him.

**Hiei**: A few days okay now tell me what is with the screaming?

He tried to see into your head to see the nightmare you had but you blocked it. Then you decided that you were not going to stay here so you started to get up. But Hiei grabbed your arm.

**Hiei**: You are not going anywhere until I know what is wrong with you wolf. Now tell me what was the dream about now are this is going to be a big problem. You started to feel your inter demon come lose and threw Hiei into the wall making a huge hole. You couldn't believe it you were never that angry. You ran you had to get away the dream was starting to come true and tonight would be the new moon.

**You**: Stay away from me everyone. I just kill someone like last time. You run pass everyone with Hiei looking at you go in shock.

**Hiei POV**

**You**: "What does she mean by last time?" You watch her run knowing she would go to her cave so decide to follow her but you were to late Kurama had already grabbed her hand and was hugging her. You gripped you fist.

**You**: "Why am I so mad that Kurama is holding her, I shouldn't be I don't love that baka wolf." You take one more look and walk to the window you notice that there is going to be a new moon tonight.

**Kurama POV**

**You**: Runa what is wrong what do you mean last time? What are you not telling us? You hold her tight as well as taking in her scent.

**You**: "She smells like the forest and dried blood and sweat". "I love the smell of her". "What am I saying I can't love her I can't I can't". You scream into your head.

Koemna: Let her go I know where she is going and she must otherwise we won't make it through the night.

**You**: What do you mean? You let go of her and she takes off. I just continue to look at Koemna with a confused look. Everyone but Botan had the same look including Hiei.

**Koemna**: She will be very dangerous at tonight everyone just stay inside tonight that includes you Hiei. Koemna said this seriously and almost saying it as a threat.

**You**: "What is Runa and Koemna hiding from us and what does you mean by dangerous?"

**Your POV**

You sigh and think as you walk to the forest to the cave and the ledge by the lake. Your favorite place to go before the night falls.

**You**: So tonight I will be that beast again I just hope they listen to him. I don't what to kill any more people then I have too. You walk into the cave taking off all you weapons getting ready for tonight.

**End of Chapter 8**


	10. Wolf Princess Chapter 9

**Wolf Princess Chapter** **9**

**Your POV**

The sun set and you went by the manor one more time to make sure that no one was outside, then headed to the lake to watch the moon as you change.

**You**: Why of all times did this have to happen now?

**Voice**: Don't know wolf you tell me?

**You**: Hiei you are not to be outside right now. When the moon comes up I am not safe to be around.

**Hiei**: Hn. Don't tell me what to do you baka wolf. I will come out here if I want to.

**You**: Fine, see if I care. You walk back towards the lake to get ready to change, only to notice that Hiei is following you. Go away baka you will not what to see what happens to me. I also won't be responsible for what happens to you.

**Hiei**: Hmm. Like I care wolf. I can take care of myself okay. You just keep walking until you get to the lake.

**You**: "Why should I care anyway? He may kill me anyway and end my pain that I have carried for so long". You forget to block this time and Hiei read you mind trying to find out why everyone was told to stay inside tonight.

**You**: Tonight is beautiful isn't the stars are so bright.

**Hiei**: To bad there is no moon. I love to look at the moon.

**You**: So do…

You started to change in mid sentence. Hiei looks at you and you are glowing bright white.

**Hiei** **POV**

You watched Runa glow white trying to figure out what is wrong with her. That is when you saw her turn into a white wolf.

**You**: "She is so beautiful in the moonlight her coat is almost silver." You watch her and notice that not only did she change on the outside but inside too. She was growing her wings and they were not her feather wings like normal but bat like wings. You felt the thirst for blood and now you know why you were to stay at the manor.

**Runa**: Blood must have Blood.

**You**: Runa calm down try to gain control of yourself again. She looks at you with bright red eyes crying for blood and you were the only thing around. She comes at you and you have nothing to defend yourself.

**Yusuke** **POV**

**You**: Do you guys know where Hiei is? He is not at his window at all or in his room.

**Kuwabara**: I think I saw him go outside to do whatever he does out there.

**Everyone**: OUTSIDE!!

**Kurama**: He didn't stay when Koemna told us why we are to stay inside tonight did he?

**You**: No he left before dipper butt said that part.

**Kuwabara**: We have to go save shorty don't we?

**Kurama**: We can't the shield prevents us from going out and Runa from coming in.

**You**: So we will just have to hope that she doesn't kill him I guess.

**Kurama**: Yeah in the mean time I will go see Koemna. With that you and the baka went to play video games and Kurama with to go see the brat about Runa and Hiei.

**End** **of** **Chapter** **9**


	11. Wolf Princess Chapter 10

**Wolf Princess Chapter 10**

**Hiei** **POV**

**You**: Runa stop this it is me. You yell at her to no avail. She just keeps attacking you. "Great want am I going to do I can't hurt her.

**Runa/Voice**: I free to kill again.

**You**: Who are you? You're not Runa?

**R/Voice**: Your right I am not I am her inter demon. I thirst for blood and since you are the only source of blood here. You will be my target so you can either give up or kill her your choice. You watch her demon come towards you and then freeze. The you hear Runa.

**Runa**: Get out of here Hiei I will fight her as long as I can.

**R/Demon**: Stop fighting girl this won't hurt a bit at least not you. Too bad I think she likes you fire demon. She says with a very wolfish laugh. I look at her is it true does Runa have feelings for me. No the demon is just trying to confuse me.

**You**: Runa I will not leave you like this. I also don't run from a fight so bring it on demon. I have to fight without hurting Runa too much. Maybe I could knock her out. She comes at you again you run towards the water in hope something would come to mind.

**Kurama** **POV**

**You**: Koemna sir we have a problem.

**Koemna**: What kind of problem Kurama?

**You**: We think Hiei is outside with Runa. You have to let us out there to help him.

**Koemna**: No can do Kurama that shield must stay up. In which he has his katana he can at least defend himself.

**You**: You mean this katana. You show Koemna Hiei's katana and the look up worried wondering if Hiei is okay or even in this case Runa.

**Koemna**: Great. Let me see if I can get the shield to go down for a few minutes to let you guys out to find him but be very careful and try not to hurt Runa.

**You**: Thank you sir. You take Hiei's katana and run back to the gang to get ready to go find Hiei and Runa.

**Your** **POV**

**You**: Naitto you have to stop I don't what to kill my friends anymore please stop. You could feel the tears fall as you see Naitto cut into Hiei again. Please stop.

**Naitto**: No can do I must kill that is how I work so don't fight it and kill. You here him laugh at you as you cry feeling completely defend less.

**You**: Hiei please run or just kill me I don't want you to get hurt the gang would never forgive me. Hiei looks at you having heard the fighting between Naitto and you and just shakes his head no and tries to defend again only to get cut down again. You cry and you see the star gems and so does Hiei.

**Hiei**: Be strong baka otherwise he will take over and you won't be able to get revenge on your tribe.

You looked at him. He knew all along and you just smile into his mind to show you understand and then black out.

**End** **Chapter** **10**


	12. Wolf Princess Chapter 11

**Wolf Princess Chapter 11**

**Kurama** **POV**

**Yusuke**: Where do we start looking Kurama? We have no idea where they are or even if they are together? You heard but did not answer right away for you didn't even know where to look for them.

**Kuwabara**: Maybe she has killed him already or he has killed her.

**You**: I doubt that. Hiei would never kill unless he had to and I think she will do whatever it takes to make sure she doesn't kill him.

**Kuwabara**: What makes you say that Kurama? I would think that would be on the top of their lists was to kill each other.

**Yusuke**: Yeah they hate each other and start fighting almost every time they are in the same room.

**You**: "I can't tell them the real reason. That they are the same and they really understand each other".

So you said. They enjoyed having a good fighting opponent. They both just nodded and we continued looking for them both before it is too late.

**Hiei** **POV**

You have been trying to stay away from the demon that Runa called Naitto.

**You**: Your name is Naitto right?

**Naitto**: That is right. He growled with my own blood dripping from his own mouth.

**You**: What do you plan to do now that you have Runa?

**Naitto**: Destroy whatever darkens her heart.

**You**: What do you mean what darkens her heart.

**Naitto**: I thought you would understand you are just like her are you not? Then you thought you were just like her what darkens your heart would darken her heart as well.

**You**: Why now the fight is not for months?

**Naitto**: You figured it out she wants revenge from her tribe for doing this to her. Well since you have not heard they have visited her at the cave trying to get her to come with them. You looked at the demon and then looked thought her mind to find Runa coming to with tears in her eyes.

**You**: RUNA! IS THIS TRUE? WHY DID YOU NOT TELL SOMEONE?

**Runa**: WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE? I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WOULD THINK OF ME AS A TRADIOR SO I SAID NOTHING. You looked at her with tears almost in your eyes. You fought them back and turned back to the demon.

**You**: I would have never done that Runa please try and fight this I know you are strong. Naitto starts to charge you but then stops, and then starts to cry in pain. RUNA!

Then you feel some sort of energy coming towards you it was the Kurama and the bakas they must be coming to find you scared that you would be in danger.

**Guys**: HIEI! RUNA! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!

**You**: Don't come here otherwise you will be killed. But they came any way and turned to look at what is now Runa still in her demon form fighting Naitto for control.

**Kurama**: What is happening Hiei? With that Runa gets control and changes back and passes out. She falls and you run and catch her. Holding her bridle style and stared to walk back to her cave to put her to be and heal her wounds. You say nothing to the guys. Hiei? Kurama says again. You stop and say.

**You**: Nothing happened. And then continue to walk to the cave leaving them confused.

**End of Chapter 11**


	13. Wolf Princess Chapter 12

**Wolf Princess Chapter 12**

**Your** **POV**

You woke up in your cave on your bed. You tried to get up but someone pushed you down.

**Voice**: You should not rush getting up after a night like you just had.

**You**: Kurama? How did I get here?

**Kurama**: Yes it is me and Hiei carried you here. You looked to see him smiling at you. You turn away not what to show him that you are blushing.

**You**: Is Hiei okay? I didn't mean to let it get so out of control usually I have a little bit better control. You frown thing that you could have killed him.

**Kurama**: He is fine a few cuts but otherwise just fine. But I am more worried about you. He looks at you with a worried face. You see that a hug tight crying into his chest. The star gems drop on to your bed. Kurama just held you tight and rubbed your back.

**You**: Thanks Kurama. I needed someone here. I think I better tell you the whole story about me. He looked at you and nods.

**Kurama**: Lets go to the manor, you can tell everyone there. He started to get up but you pull him down shaking your head no. He looked at you and then understood and sat down by your bed to listen to the story.

**You**: It starts back just before the tribe finds out about me not being pure like them.

**Flashback**

**You**: Mom what are we going to do today? You look at your mom she is really pretty with her grey hair and grey ears.

**Mom**: We are going to go work on your changing skills and learning to control your inter demon okay.

**You**: Why mom? You look at her very confused.

**Mom**: Because without control you could hurt or kill someone very close to you. She said this and then looks at you with a sweet smile.

**You**: Ok mom lets go then. You grab her hand and drag her to the training grounds to get to work.

You get to the training grounds to see that there are tons of other wolves training as well.

**Mom**: Okay honey let's get to work ok. I need you to close your eyes and look deep down into your heart and find that dark part of you.

**You**: I found it mom now what?

**Mom**: I what you to focus on it and think really hard about it until you feel that you are changing.

**You**: Ok mom. With that you start to change but something goes wrong you start to scream.

**Mom**: RUNA! WHAT IS WRONG?

**Wolf#1**: What is wrong?

**Mom**: I don't know I was working with my daughter about her inter demon and this started to happen. I don't think she can control it.

**Wolf#2**: That is can't be all pure wolves can control there inter demon.

**Wolf#1**: Unless she is not pure! The wolves look at me then my mom

**Wolves**: YOU WENT OUTSIDE THE TRIBE AND SLEPT WITH ANOTHER THAT IS NOT WOLF!!

With that I changed completely and killed the wolves around me and then turned to my mom.

**Mom**: RUNA PLEASE STOP IT IS ME YOUR MOTHER REMEMBER THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU LOOKED LIKE BEFORE! With that I change back but not before I kill at least ten wolves and they found out what I was.

**End of Flashback**

**You**: You know the rest Kurama.

**Kurama**: I see this is what you were hiding then.

**You**: Yes you see impure wolves can't control the inter demon. This is so they can be killed to keep the tribe pure. You don't look into Kurama's eyes, because you were going to cry again. But he grabs your chin and makes you look.

**Kurama**: You will never have to worry about that ever again, okay Runa. I will always be here for you. You look at him to see the caring and love in his eyes. You lean closer so does he.

**You**: Kurama don't leave me ok.

**Kurama**: Ok Runa I won't. And with that you guys kiss on the lips for a long time before breaking apart to see each other blushing. Of course you are not the only person seeing you and Kurama kiss.

**Hiei** **POV**

**You**: Dam fox. Hey why do I care I don't love her. Wait I think I do. No I don't. The fox can have her.

But deep down you wanted to have Runa kiss you not the fox you wanted to be the one she cared about. With that you left them to get away from them and trying to get the kiss out of your head.

**End of Chapter 12**


	14. Wolf Princess Chapter 13

**Wolf Princess Chapter 13**

**Your POV**

Kurama kissed you good night and before he left he turned around and looked at you straight in the eyes.

**Kurama**: I love you Runa. I know we have just met but there is something there. I can't ignore it. I looked at him straight into his eyes. He was telling the truth and you could tell.

**You**: Kurama I don't know what to say? Let me think about it tonight then tomorrow I will give you my answer okay.

**Kurama**: Okay Runa. Have a good night's sleep and I will see you in the morning. He turned around one more time smiled at me and left. You got up and closed the wall so no one could find it or the wounded you. You then went to the hole in the ceiling and looked to see the moon in a crescent shape.

**You**: Why Kurama? No one has ever told me that. You stood there only to notice you were not alone.

**Hiei POV**

You were walking around when you notice Kurama walking back to the manor without Runa.

**You**: "Why do I care but I better go and check on her to make sure she doesn't run for it". With that you go back to the cave. When you get there you see a hole in the top and go to a tree out of site of anyone using the hole. You look and see Runa looking out of it and looking at the moon. You look back at her.

**Runa**: I know you are there Hiei. Come in I won't bite. You jump though the hole and land beside her.

**You**: What did you and the fox talk about? You look at her trying to find out if she would tell you but something else was in her eyes she wanted to say something but was unsure of it.

**Kurama POV**

**You**: What have I done? Why did I do that? We have only just met and she is having this affect on me now. You walk into the kitchen to clean up from dinner when Botan came in.

**Botan**: Where were you Kurama?

**You**: I went to take care of Runa after the new moon. She was really weak and needed to be watched.

**Botan**: Oh, is she okay now?

**You**: Yeah she is. You look over at the window Hiei would be in about now but he is not there. Botan do you know where Hiei is?

**Botan**: No I don't. I have not seen him all day.

**You**: Thanks Botan. With that she left and then a thought came to your mind. He was with Runa.

**End of Chapter 13**


	15. Wolf Princess Chapter 14

**Wolf Princess Chapter 14**

**Your POV**

Hiei had just asked what you and Kurama were doing and you didn't want to answer. You looked at him again he looked really serious you knew you had to give him an answer soon.

**Hiei**: So what did you guys do? This time you landed on your bed with him on top staring straight into your eyes. You decided to leave out the kiss and tell some of the truth about your past.

**You**: We talked about my past that is all. You look away not wanting to meet his eyes.

**Hiei**: Hmm. Fine if you won't tell me the whole thing I will wait until you will tell me or I will find out. With that he left you alone. You walked to the window and jump out and sit on top of a tree looking at the moon

**You**: He knows about the kiss I know it. And with that you howled at the moon. The howl was sad and lonely and the scary part was that there was an answer to your howl.

**You**: I wonder who that was the only wolves in the area or who were in the area were the wolves from my old pack and tribe. This worried you so with that you jumped back into the window and down to your bed and fell asleep.

**Hiei POV**

You had just left the wolf girl alone. She was hiding the kiss and most of her past from you but not from Kurama and this for some reason got you really mad and you punched a hole in a tree.

**You**: How can she do this to me I don't know how to love. I can't love. You turned around towards the wolf's cave when you hear her howl. It was sad and lonely but the part that worried you the most was the answer back.

**You**: What was that? She should be the only wolf here unless she is working with the tribe. With that you walked back to the manor to talk to the fox to ask about the answer given back to Runa's howl.

**Kurama POV**

You were about to go to bed when you heard the window open. Knowing it was Hiei, you went back to the living room to talk to him about Runa.

**You**: Hey Hiei how are you doing? He looked at you and then looked back out the window before he answered you.

**Hiei**: I am fine and I wanted to ask you a question about the wolf.

**You**: Ok what about Runa? Did he know about the kiss? You looked away not wanting him to see you blush.

**Hiei**: Yeah I just left her making sure that she didn't take off when I left she howled.

**You**: Well she is wolfing she would howl now wouldn't she. This made you upset for some reason. That Hiei was also with Runa.

**Hiei**: I know that but the thing that got me was there was an answer back to her howl.

**You**: What do you mean like others of her kind like the tribe we will be fighting in four months?

**Hiei**: Don't know I would think so. I think she is trying to give our weaknesses to the tribe.

**You**: I don't know why would she do that? I mean she is so sweet and kind when you get to know her.

**Hiei**: You like her fox and if you don't watch it she could kill you really quick with your back turned. He said this really upset but also worried. But do as you like it is your life. You watched him go up stairs leaving you to your thoughts.

**You**: "Would Runa really do that to me after want I did to her or was Hiei trying to get her to himself". With that you went up stairs to your room only to go to the window. You got a feeling that you were being watched but just thought it would be Hiei making sure you didn't go near Runa.

**End of Chapter 14**


	16. Wolf Princess Chapter 15

**Wolf Princess Chapter 15**

**Your POV**

It was morning already and you knew you had to go to the manor but you felt someone watching you. You smelt the air and it smelt of wolves.

**You**: I know you're there you filthy mutts! You get your katanas and run out of the cave. There stood four wolves and they had a look of seriousness.

**Wolf#1**: You better come with us if you know what is good for you. He said this with a growl.

**You**: Why should I? I don't think you own me so why don't you let me pass so I can go get breakfast. You said this with a growl as well but with venom as well. Three of them took steps back but the one that spoke to you stood his ground making him the leader of the group.

**Wolf#1**: You won't want your friends to get hurt would we? I looked at them with shock.

**You**: "There was no way that they could get them. Hiei and Kurama would not be caught that easily and the humans wouldn't go down without a fight". Your lying there is no way you could catch them without getting hurt at least and which I would smell them on you.

**Wolf#2**: What if you told you the whole warrior pack was here. This shocked you more than the first part.

**You**: There is no way they would send the whole warrior pack for this job. That is if they would even send them at all. You knew this wasn't possible. There was no way they would send the whole pack just to get you to be with them.

**Wolf#3**: That is what you think right now they are surrounding the manor getting ready to attack. The look was completely serious. You could tell they were not lying.

**Wolf#4**: Here I will prove it. With that he howled and with that there were answers of about 15 other wolves in the direction of the manor.

**You**: "What do I do they are telling the truth." If I go with you will you leave them alone? I asked knowing there was a chance they could lie but you had to chance it.

**Wolf#1**: Yes we will that is until the fight in four months in which you will fight for us. He said this with an evil grin. So will you come because if you don't it just takes a warning howl to tell them to start the advancement. You look at them and then nod your head.

**You**: Can I at least get my things and give them a howl good bye?

**Wolf#1**: Yes you can for both. He smirked and walked with you into the cave to get your thinks. With that you gave a long sad howl good bye and left with the wolves.

**You**: "Please guys understand why I am doing this I don't what you to get hurt."

**Hiei POV**

You got up and decided to go see if the wolf girl was still here not with her so called tribe. You got up and grabbed your katana and went to look outside to see that the wolves were all over the place. They weren't moving. They just sat there as if waiting for some kind of signal.

**You**: Dang wolf she was using us! With that you run to get the others knowing a fight was coming. Fox get up we have company and they look like friends of the so called wolf. Kurama gets up and looks outside to see the wolves.

**Kurama**: I don't believe you were telling the truth she was tricking us. But as on cue there was a sad howl as if saying good bye for good. It was from the wolf.

**Runa**: "Please guys understand why I am doing this I don't want you to get hurt". She sounded like she was going to cry. Something was wrong. Really Wrong.

**End of Chapter 15**


	17. Wolf Princess Chapter 16

**Wolf Princess Chapter 16**

**Your POV**

**Voice**: "What do you mean wolf"? "What are you talking about"?

**You**: "Hiei"! You are shocked to hear him in your head.

**Hiei**: "Yes it is me now tell me what is going on that you don't want us to get hurt"? He sounded angry.

**You**: "My guess is that you saw the tribe outside, and well they threaten to kill you if I don't go with them". You felt like you were going to cry but if you did the wolves that were taking you would what to know what was up.

**Hiei**: "Then you are weaker then what I though Runa". He sounded sad now and he said your name this time which shocked you.

**You**: "Hiei just understand I don't want you guys to get hurt ok. I don't know what I would do if I were responsible for you guys getting hurt or worse. Specially you Hiei". You were shocked about what you said at the end but still close to tears. You could also tell that Hiei was shocked as well.

**Hiei**: "Runa that goes for me too. I think I may be…" With that his voice was gone.

**You**: "Hiei? Hiei!!" What happened then I felt something on my head that felt weird. What did you wolves do to me! Going from sad to very angry in one quick motion.

**Wolf#1**: You were talking to someone with your mind and we can't have that can we so we put on a jewel blocker so you can't talk to them. He sounded angry at you but you kept your glare. Then you decided that you were going to fight back.

**You**: I changed my mind that I am not going anywhere. I am going to go to my friends. You were about to turn around when you were grabbed from behind and got knocked out.

**Hiei POV**

**You**: "Runa that goes for me too. I think I may be in love with you". It was silence for a long time so you decided to see if she was still there. "Runa are you there"? Something is wrong she would have said something by now. With that you decide to go find her.

**Kurama**: Where are you going Hiei? He looks at you with a confused look.

**You**: I am going to go get the wolf and no one better stop me you got that. You said this almost to caring which got the gang to look at you confused. That was until the two bakas got smirks on their faces.

**Yusuke/Kuwabara**: You are in love with her aren't you Hiei! They said this still grinning.

**You**: I don't love her. We just need her for the fight ok that is all. But you feel the blush on your face coming you turn around to be face to face with Kurama and his face looked serious.

**Kurama**: "Why didn't you say anything Hiei"?

**You**: "because you are still waiting for your answer are you not fox"?

**Kurama**: "Yes but I would have backed off if I knew you cared for her".

**You**: "Would you even after the kiss you gave her that night".

**Kurama**: "YOU SAW THAT KISS!!" With that the blush came to his face.

**You**: "Forget it fox let's just go get her back." You turn around to feel something in your head but barely.

**Runa**: "Hiei help they are going to kill me if I don't fight you guys in the fight in four months help please"! With that it was quiet and you got a very sick feeling knowing that she would never turn against you guys would mean they would kill her for sure.

**You**: We have to hurry if we are going to save her. You rushed out the door to fight the wolves that were preventing us from getting to Runa, the only girl I love.

**End of Chapter 16**


	18. Wolf Princess Chapter 17

**Wolf Princess Chapter 17**

**Your POV**

You was able to get though with one final plead for help to Hiei, but that was all you could do before you were completely unconscious.

**Dream**

**Hiei**: Runa my wolf princess do you love me? He smiled or was that a smirk.

**You**: I don't know Hiei. I have never loved anyone and every time I get close they either leave me or get killed. You start to cry as you remember everyone that was close to you running away or being killed in front of you.

**Hiei**: I will never do that Runa. I will stay with you forever and we can teach each other how to love. He smiled at you. This smile was sweet and caring and it was telling the truth.

**You**: I believe you Hiei and I will never leave you. You cry harder but this time tears of joy. I do Hiei I do love you and together we will fight for each other and teach each other to fight and to love.

**Hiei**: Yes Runa we will. You were about to kiss when the thought of Kurama and his kiss popped into your head and the nice dream became a fight over you.

**You**: Guys stop please I don't want you to fight over me it will break my heart all together. With that there is a flash of red blood and it fades away.

**End Dream**

You woke up and looked around. You still have the mind sealer on and also the collar now too, and to put it all together you're in a cage.

**You**: Where am I? You asked in confusion.

**Voice**: You are with me were you're suppose to be. You would know that voice anywhere and you were really not happy to hear it or see him.

**You**: Diviru! You growled ready to fight anyway you knew how. But he knew you couldn't and just laughed. "Hiei where are you I need you otherwise I will either have to give in or be killed or maybe worse."

**Kurama POV**

You have been fighting for hours and you were really tired but you looked over at Hiei and he was just as tired. But he would not stop for the first time he was fighting for someone he cared about.

**You**: Hiei where is she? I can't sense her anywhere! You were starting to get worried.

**Wolf#1**: You want to see the wolf girl again? They were tired too and turned to look at us.

**You**: Yes we would why do you ask? You are really angry and very mad that they wouldn't even know why we are fighting.

**Wolf#2**: We can take you to her but we would have to check with the new alpha in charge.

**Hiei**: Fine just as long as we get to her I don't care if they let us in or we break in. He looked worried like he knew just how much danger she was in and would try anything to get to her.

**You**: "I think Hiei is really in love with her. It is almost like he is on fire with the love that he is carrying to get to her and save her. I think it is for the best if I let them be together, but if he ever hurts her I will never forgive him and will be there to be with her and make her my mate". You looked as the fighting had stopped and the wolf had his eyes closed talking by mind.

**Wolf#1**: He says you can come so if you would just follow us to your little wolf girl. Something didn't feel right but what was it?

**End of Chapter 17**


	19. Wolf Princess Chapter 18

**Wolf Princess Chapter 18**

**Your POV**

**Diviru**: Your friends will be joining us that is if they can make it though the castle. He was laughing.

**You**: They will make it because they care about me! You are growling but also at the brink of tears.

**Diviru**: Them care about you don't make me laugh why don't we just check up on them and see want they think about you shell we. He smirks and then turns around to a big TV screen and turns it on.

**You**: GUYS CAN YOU HEAR ME!! The screen came on and I saw the group walking with some wolves. Diviru just laughed at me as I tried to get them to notice me.

**Diviru**: They can't hear you but they will if they can get to the castle. He laughed an evil laugh and started to walk over to me. So while we wait we should have some fun. I tried to get away but with me in a cage and unable to fight running and biting was all I could do.

**You**: "Guys please hurry I can't keep this up for long. You keep running and jumping when he grabbed you, you bit him on the arm and he let go.

**Hiei POV**

You were walking with the wolves as you tried to get into the leader's mind to find out what was going on.

**Wolf#1**: "The leader will be so happy again with us we will kill them in front of them both the tear maidens".

**Hiei**: "Well wolf I would not leave your mind so open for someone like me to read". The wolf turned around and you smirked.

**Wolf#1**: Ok which one is the telepathic, and you better come forward. You came forward with a smirk on your face. So you can read people into people's minds. The smirk never left you face.

**Hiei**: So what if I am? He glared at you and then just kept walking. You went to try again but this time was blocked. So who is the other girl that you have?

**Wolf#2**: What to do you mean there is no other girl just the wolf? He looked worried like there was something on his mind so you tried his and was able to break his block and read his mind. "I hope he doesn't find out about the Ice maiden that we tricked a few weeks ago, but even if he did why would he care? You smirked and just continued walking but deep down you were worried that the both of them were hurt.

**Your POV**

You had been fighting Diviru off for a while and you were getting really tired. But so was he and he finally gave up.

**Diviru**: Well if you are not going to make tears for me then your friend the ice maiden will. He smirked and went over to other cage you just now noticed and look to see your friend Yukina.

**You**: Yukina what are you doing here I broke you out with me months ago. You looked over as Diviru picked her up by her arm.

**Yukina**: Sorry Runa I got tricked into coming here when I was told that my brother was here and that you were caught again. She already looked close to tears and as you saw her start crying you did something you told yourself you would never do for that bastard, you cried.

**Diviru**: Well Runa thanks for the star gems I thought for sure I would have to kill someone to get them but don't worry death will come to your friends soon enough. He pointed to the screen. We both looked and then I look at Yukina she was in shock.

**Yukina**: You know them Runa? She smiled at me and then relaxed a bet. I stopped crying and looked at her and smiled.

**You**: Yeah I do. These are the friends you told me about right?

**Yukina**: Yeah they are. They saved me the first time and they will save us this time as well. She smiled but it quickly faded as he opened my cage and threw her in with me.

**You**: Yukina are you ok? She looked up at me and smiled followed by a hug.

**Yukina**: I am fine as long as they are coming and you are safe and here with me. You smile and hug her back. You both look back at Diviru as he walks back to his chair. You whisper to Yukina.

**You**: I don't know just how safe we are while they try to get in we have to find our own way out as well. She nodded her head as we started to look around then I turned to the screen to look at it worrying they may get hurt because of you.

**Yukina**: So which one do you have a crush on Runa? She smirked at you when she noticed you looking at the screen.

**You**: No one. You know me well enough that I could never fall for a guy after want keeps happening to them. Diviru kills them all so I can't love until I get rid of him. She looks at you and then asks again.

**Yukina**: So which one do you have a crush on Runa? You looked at the screen but did not answer. It was quiet for awhile and then you spoke.

**You**: I will tell you when we get out ok but now is not the time for this. She just nodded her head and you both went back to work on finding a way out. "Please hurry guys I can't protect her and me in this form at all and worse is the eclipse is in a few days so please hurry.

**End of Chapter 18**


	20. Wolf Princess Chapter 19

**Wolf Princess Chapter 19**

**Kurama POV**

You walked up to Hiei when you just remembered what had happened to his twin sister.

**You**: Hiei can we talk in private it is about the maidens? He looked at you with a very angry look but came up beside you to talk.

**Hiei**: What about the maidens? I know one is Runa so have you been hiding something from me fox?

**You**: We had to you would have ran off to save her and we were not quite sure if it was true or not.

**Hiei**: Are you telling me that it is Yukina is the other maiden. He didn't speak just nodded his head yes.

**You**: We were not sure she went on a healing mission and then disappeared. You didn't look at him not wanting to see want his eyes looked like.

**Hiei**: "FOX WHEN WE ARE DONE HERE WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A LONG TALK ABOUT OUR TRUST! SO BE READY WHEN WE GET BACK YOU GOT THAT FOX! He was beyond being angry and I was not the only person who could tell. Without even noticing it we had stopped in front of a castle. I finally looked at Hiei he was ready to kill whatever got in his way to save the only two people he cared about and one didn't even know it.

**You**: "Runa, Yukina we will get you out don't worry we are coming to save you.

**Your POV**

You had been watching the screen and by the looks of it Hiei looked pissed, but what would make him so angry.

**Diviru**: So what do you think ice maiden they didn't even know you were here until they found out from the wolves and followed to save the wolf. I don't even think they are looking for you they only want the one that can fight. Yukina was hugging you close. You put a hand on her shoulder.

**You**: Don't listen to him Yukina that maybe true but if they had know that you were here they would have came I would have made sure of that. She looked at you with a smile.

**Yukina**: I know Runa they care about me and know that they know I am here too they will be even more determed to get to us. You smiled big and nodded your head.

**You**: "She has gotten stronger though her emotions and feelings not getting as scared as much". You both turn back to the screen to watch the gang.

**Diviru**: Do you know why I put you two in the same cage Runa? You looked at him then it came back to you. The eclipse is in two days and when it happens I will be able to have complete control over you and you will kill your own loved ones how does that make you feel. You looked up at him in horror he had this set up so I would be here and they would come to get me when it happens. He didn't care about the fight or the tribe he just wanted me and Yukina for the gems.

**Yukina**: What is wrong Runa? What does the eclipse mean to you and you killing your own friends? I looked at her with a scared look the last time this happened I killed a very close friend of mine. Runa?

**You**: During the eclipse I become a demon. Some have told me that I don't even look or sound wolf. There is two things that can control me the full moon flute or the kiss or touch of my true love. He has the flute and I have yet to meet my true love. So if they don't make it up here before the two days we are in big trouble. You looked at him and he smirked at you.

**Diviru**: That is right Runa and sense you don't get close to anyone you will never find you true love because you will never learn to love someone like that. You looked down and started to cry knowing he was right and there was nothing you could do but wait for either the moon or the gang and both won't end well.

**Hiei POV**

**Wolf#1**: Here is the castle were the maidens are held they will be on the top and it won't be easy and you better hurry in two days the eclipse will happen and you don't want to be around us wolves when that happens. He smirked and then all of the wolves were gone and the gates to the castle opened.

**You**: "We are coming Runa, Yukina we will save you both and then I can tell Runa my true feelings".

**Yusuke**: What did he mean better get up there before the eclipse?

**Kuwabara**: Yeah that just sounds like they are trying to scare us.

**Kurama**: They are in some books I was looking though about the tribe that they are very dangerous during the eclipse. Some of the pictures were beyond destining. But worse of all only two things can get control of the tribe wolves like that there true love or a flute called the full moon flute that control the wolves.

**Yusuke/Kuwabara**: WHICH MEANS WE HAVE TO GET TO THE TOP AND FIGHT ALL OF THE ENEMEYS ALONG THE WAY BEFORE TWO DAYS ARE UP OTHERWISE WE WILL BE IN TROUBLE!! They screamed this, making you very angry but yelling back was not getting them up to the top.

**Yusuke**: Wait if this happens to all of the tribe wolves does that mean it will happen to Runa too? This made you stop because this never crossed you mind.

**Kurama**: Yes it will and that means if anyone as the flute up there we could end up fighting her ourselves. With that you started running up the stairs at the entrance with the guys behind you yelling for you to wait up.

**End of Chapter 19**


	21. Wolf Princess Chapter 20

**Wolf Princess Chapter 20**

**Your POV**

Your eyes have never left the screen. You then looked down to see that Yukina had fallen asleep on your lap. You then looked at the moon outside knowing that tonight was the last night you would be you. The guys were so close to you that you could finally hear the battle with your wolf ears.

**You**: Looks like they will be here before the eclipse Diviru so what do you plan to do now run away like last time? You smirked at him hoping to scare him but you could tell that it was not working.

**Diviru**: Don't think so I need you this time so if they make it up here they are in for a fight. You shrugged your shoulders and went back to watching the screen.

**You**: Too bad I don't get to fight you but you are scared of me that is why I am in a cage right? You didn't have to look at him this time to know he was mad at you.

**Diviru**: What did you say? Me scared of you? You wish wolf girl. You smirked big so he can see it.

**You**: I am just saying how it looks I mean you won't let a wolf girl fight to the pack it makes you look weak. You looked to see his face screaming red mad.

**Diviru**: We will see about that when or if they get here I will let you fight under one condition. You looked at him straight into his big black eyes to see he was telling the truth.

**You**: Fine what is the condition?

**Diviru**: You must stay here and you become my mate for life. I looked at him and came up with an idea.

**You**: Fine but because that is a big request I also want to add something. If I beat you then you have to let me, the others and Yukina go but it I also agree to this and lose I want you to let her and the others go anyway. You looked at him straight in his eyes.

**Diviru**: Fine it is agreed then you bit your finger and he bit his and you shake hands to sign the deal. He walked over to the cage to let you out. You woke Yukina up to tell her to stay calm and what the deal was. She was shocked at first but she understood. You got up and walked to the door and he let you out. You stood there but he didn't remove the collar or the jewel.

**You**: Are you not going to remove these. I can't fight with them on. You smirked hoping he would take them off but he didn't and went back to his chair.

**Diviru**: No not until they get here then I will remove them, but I will not tell them our deal. Got that? And nether can you. I looked at him but understood and nodded my head. I went and sat down by the cage to wait for the group to get here which by the sound will be soon. At least you hope so.

**Hiei POV**

We had been fighting almost nonstop for a day and a half but there was only one more floor to go and you could smell the stench death everywhere.

**Kurama**: We are close to them I can smell Runa from here. You didn't turn around just kept running knowing you were running out of time.

**Yusuke**: There it is the last floor I hope what about it Hiei can you feel Runa? You stopped and closed your eyes and felt you could feel her and then something else that you were use to, Yukina?

**You**: Yeah she is in there but I can tell she is not alone there is a really big energy behind these doors. They looked at you but you were going to go in there even if the fox wanted to do a plan before hand.

**Kurama**: Lets go I can't do a plan until I know what we are dealing with. With that you and the gang all pushed on the door to open into a really big room to one side as this guy he must have been the energy then you look over to see Yukina in a cage and Runa outside the cage both sitting as close to each other as they can get with the bars in the way. Runa looks up to see you guys.

**Runa**: About time you guys got here I thought I was going to be a demon by the time you made it. She just smiled at you.

**You**: Why are you outside the cage and Yukina inside? No reason he is going to let me fight with you because I told him that it made him look weak if he held me hostage. I smirked to you and then you got the idea she tricked him.

**Demon Guy**: Well these must be your friends Runa the ones you were so proud of. He looked at you and started to walk up to Runa. You watched him and then you notice she was walking up to him as well. Are you not going to introduce us Runa? As he went and took a collar off from her neck and a jewel off her head.

**Runa**: Yes I was getting to that the tall guy with orange hair is Kuwabara he is human, the one with the gelled black hair is Yusuke he is a half demon. Then there is Kurama he is a fox demon and last but not least the short one is Hiei fire demon. Guys this is the devil himself Diviru. There are you happy now can we get started. She started to walk up to you guys but stopped half way and got ready to fight.

**You**: "Tell me what kind of deal did you make with him Runa"? She looked and then looked back to him.

**Runa**: "Let's just say you have to kill him to get me back ok so let's just get this fight over with. I would like to be out of here before the eclipse". She was right as the others got ready for a fight and you grabbed your katana as well. This was going to be a tough fight and you knew it.

**End of Chapter 20**


	22. Wolf Princess Chapter 21

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 21**

**Your POV**

You were ready to fight and you were going to kill him this time for good.

**Diviru**: So wolf girl what is with that look in your eyes? Do what to try and kill me again? He smirked at you. You looked at him trying to find a weakness.

**You**: I may not have killed you but I did leave a scar if you remember. You smirked back.

**Hiei**: "What does he mean again, and what scar"? You knew better then to take your eyes away from him.

**You**: "I have fought with him four times and thought I killed him each but he would always come back". You sighed and looked at Hiei but before you could tell him about the scar Diviru attacked you.

**Kurama**: RUNA WATCH OUT!! He yelled but it was too late he had you pinned. You looked at him to see him smirking at you. He had you straddled and your hands above your head. He had you and he knew it. You looked to see the guys fighting and they couldn't help you. You then looked out the nearness window to see the eclipse had not started yet.

**You**: "What can I do? If I become my normal wolf for fighting or any wolf for that matter I could become the demon faster, but to save me and my friends I would have to risk it!" You start to change and you see Diviru got an angry look on his face that quickly turned to fear, has you started to look more like a wolf.

**Yusuke POV**

You were watching Runa talk to the guy that she called Diviru. When she looked away to talk to Hiei she was attacked from behind and so were you. You were fighting and when you finally got some room you looked around to see where everyone was. Hiei was trying to get to Runa who was under Diviru trying to get out. You look quick to see Kurama and Kuwabara were close to you and so you ran to them so that you could help them and they could help you.

**You**: Guys Runa is in trouble what should we do? They look over at her with worry but then Kurama smiled.

**Kurama**: I think she will be fine she is turning into her wolf and Hiei is nearby as well. He went back to fighting but that is when you noticed something was wrong with the wolves you were fighting they were changing too, but it is forced.

**You**: Kurama something is wrong with these wolves they are changing too but by force.

**Kuwabara**: Yeah I wonder if they can't control there changing like Runa.

**Kurama**: I doubt that. I think it as something to do with the moon. With that they looked outside to see that the eclipse had started and you knew that we were in trouble.

**You**: Should we tell Hiei? This could become a problem if Runa changes and starts to fight against us. You see Kurama think about this then nodded that he agreed and you guys ran to him, fighting wolves as we ran.

**End of Chapter 21 **


	23. Wolf Princess Chapter 22

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 22**

**Hiei POV**

You were watching the wolf as she turned to look at you to tell you something when Diviru attacked her and pinned her to the ground. You tried to get her but some wolves jumped in front of you, preventing you from going any further. You started to fight the wolves in front of you trying to get to the wolf. When you saw her start to change into her wolf form but that was when you start to see some problems happening with the change.

**You**: "Runa don't change there is something wrong with your changing." You tell her but get no response. Then she answered but in a worried scared tone that you only heard once.

**Runa**: "Tell me baka what does the moon look like to you, but to me it looks that the eclipse has started." You look out at the moon to see the eclipse had started. This made you worried.

**You**: "Yeah the eclipse has started but what does that mean for us"? You watched her change but something was wrong.

**Runa**: "Hiei this is a problem this form I become on the eclipse has only one thing on its mind blood and lots of it. So you guys need to get Yukina and leave me before this gets really ugly and I hurt you guys by mistake". You could see tears forming in her eyes but she would not let them fall or show they were there.

**You**: "No Runa I won't leave you we came to save you and that is what I intend to do". You looked at her but you could see her shake her head no.

**Runa**: " No Hiei please if you care about me let me do this the other wolves will be changing too and they will attack without stop even if you hurt them or take them down they will not stop and neither will I when I change so please just do this for me". You looked at her but nod your head yes and started to run towards Yukina's cage to get her out. You looked back at Runa to see the form she would be in to look and see her as a wolf but no fur almost scales of a dragon with only the look of blood in her eyes. You get to the cage and go up to Yukina.

**You**: Time to go Yukina. Let's get out of here before we get locked in this cage and get away from these wolves. She is too scared to answer but nods that she understands. You get up and run up to the guys with Yukina. Kurama take Yukina and you guys get out I have to save the wolf somehow I promised myself I would.

**Kurama**: Ok but be careful these wolves are completely different now and even Runa can be dangerous. You saw them fight their way to the door and leave and you turned to see what would be Runa fighting Diviru but with only blood lust in her eyes.

**You**: "What am I going to do I can't kill her and I know if I get in the middle of this I will get killed and she could too. That is when you remembered the flute that he has on his belt that needs to be destroyed I can do that while he is distracted". You smirked knowing you were right.

**End of Chapter 22**


	24. Wolf Princess Chapter 23

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 23**

**Your POV**

You felt the change happening knowing that everyone was gone. Your only other targets were Diviru and the other wolves then a smell came to your nose.

**You**: "Hiei I told you to leave with the others". You were starting to lose control of your body and your mind would be next.

**Hiei**: "I will not leave you Runa and which I don't listen to a baka onna like you remember". I could tell he was smirking and from the inside I was smirking too.

**You**: "So before I lost my mind to my demon would you mind telling me what you plan on doing"? You didn't look at him for if you did you may go for him.

**Hiei**: "I plan to grab the flute and destroy it so it won't be a problem then I will just have to wait until the eclipse to get you. You could almost feel the heat in his face what is this feeling he has for me I have never felt it before.

**You**: "Ok but have the flute stay back and try to stay out of site of me otherwise I could come at you". I think if I should tell him the one weakness to my demon after the eclipse and I decide not to figuring he would find out and I would not be around for him to know. You looked at Diviru and the other wolves but then I noticed that the wolves were gone but to where. Then you heard a scream behind the door now knowing they went after the other group but there was nothing you could do if you saw them they would be you targets and you would not have that.

**Diviru**: Why not look at him Runa? I wonder if he has ever seen eyes like yours. How about I play you a song to relax you how about that? You closed your eyes and covered your ears not wanting to see Hiei grab the flute or to hear the music that would take control the minute you lost your mind.

**You**: "Hiei if you what to grab that flute now is a good time ok". You heard a sound and figured he was moving.

**Diviru**: Hey give that back. Do you even know what will happen if I don't have control of her soon she will kill us all.

**Hiei**: I know but I think she will kill you first before she kills me. You smirked knowing this true and with that the demon took over completely,

**Hiei POV**

You felt Runa leave your mind and you knew the demon had took over and there was no going back. You looked to see Diviru going for the flute staying out of Runa's line of sight you ran in you demon speed to grab the flute and got it. He complained but you didn't care as you saw Runa charge him and drew blood. You decided to back off to let them fight.

**You**: "What to do with this flute? I mean destroying it would mean he could never get it again but I may need it to get Runa to not attack me". You though for awhile and looked to see Diviru backing up as Runa was covered in blood. This sight shocked you and for some reason you didn't like the sight of it. You then noticed something happen Diviru had disappeared and was 

gone but to where you don't know. You did know he was not in the castle any more but this left one problem Runa. She turned to you and lunged at you without a thought and knocked the flute from your hands. You tried to grab it but she stepped on it breaking it in two. Knowing it did you no good you left it there. Then you looked up at what was once Runa.

**Runa**: Blood must have more blood. This was even worst then the last time. This time it scared you.

**You**: Runa stop it is me Hiei remember we fight together. "Please Runa remember I don't what to hurt you". Drawing you katana knowing you would need it to defend yourself.

**Runa**: Hiei? Must have blood, must kill.

**You**: Runa please stop I don't what to hurt you. You dropped your katana and walked towards her. She lunged at you and bit your shoulder. You winced in pain but just put your arms around her in a hug. Please Runa come back to me. I have feelings I have never had before and I only get them from you. I don't what to lose this feeling. You looked at her and did something you never though you would do in hundreds of years you cried.

**Runa**: Hiei? Hiei is that you something feels different but I don't know what I feel myself changing back to my normal self my normal wolf self. You look too see she was right she was changing back.

**Hiei**: But how only your true love can change you back? You were shocked by this.

**Runa**: I guess that makes you my true love. I think I like that idea Hiei. What about you? Before you could say anything she blacked out before you could tell her.

**Hiei**: I think I like that too and with that you both collapsed from the lack of energy and blood.

**Kurama POV**

You had just gotten half way out of the castle when you saw that all of the wolves stopped chasing you and left.

**You**: I guess they won. You stopped running to catch your breath and to put Yukina down.

**Yusuke**: Do you think they are okay? Should we go get them? He was about to walk back to the castle but you stopped him.

**You**: No Yusuke you stay here with Yukina and Kuwabara and guard to make sure the wolves don't come back I will go get them ok. He just nods his head and you took off to the castle. This time it only to an hour to get to the top when you found the flute in two pieces and decide to bring it with you. Seeing that Diviru was gone was good at least you though then you saw something on the ground. Hiei was hold a white wolf very close to him both covered in blood you ran to them not sure if they were dead or alive. Hiei are you okay? Awake up Hiei!!

**Hiei**: Fox you don't have to yell we just passed out that is all. He smirks at you which tells you that he is fine.

**You**: So this is Runa? She is in her normal wolf form. But I though only her true love can do that? You looked at him to see him blushing and that put a smirk on your face.

**Hiei**: Whatever if you tell anyone I will kill you this is between the three of us until we are all healed up ok and this is way past us.

**You**: Okay let's just get out of here the wolves are gone and we really need to get back to the house to get you and her some doctoring.

**Hiei**: Hn. This telling you he was back to normal and he picked up Runa and started to walk out of the castle. There was going to be changes at the house and to us when all was said and done.

**End of Chapter 23**


	25. Wolf Princess Chapter 24

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 24**

**Your POV**

**Dream**

You were walking in a forest it was beautiful and the moon was out and you were in your wolf form. Then you heard a very calming voice and it sounded familiar.

**Voice**: Runa where are you dear? It is me your mother. I ran towards the voice trying to find her I had to see her again and asked her what was wrong with me?

**You**: Mom where are you? What is wrong with me? I am so scared and I have never been scared like this before. You look everywhere around you to come up to a lake you and your mom use to visit called Moonstone Lake.

**Mom**: I am here my moonflower. I looked to see a huge white wolf with blue eyes. I ran up to it and nuzzled her knowing right away it was my mother. Your birth farther is here too. I looked up to see him standing beside mom.

**You**: Hi dad. I miss you so much. I walked up to him and nuzzle him too.

**Dad**: It is good to see you too Runa. I looked up to see him smiling at me and I smiled back as I became my half demon form but my mom stated wolf.

**Mom**: Honey we didn't come to tell you we missed you. We came to tell you something very important. I looked at her confused and then looked at dad who was a little upset.

**You**: What is it? It must be really important to come to me this way. I looked at her then I noticed her look at dad and then nod and then look at me.

**Mom**: You see your dad is royalty Runa. I looked at them shocked. Then shook my head to fix want I just heard.

**You**: I believe you because you wouldn't lie to me but what does that do to me that you would have to come tell me? I looked at them trying to find the answer in the faces but could not.

**Dad**: That is right honey. You are very smart to figure that out. Well you see I was the next in line to the throne and well I am dead so that makes my heir next in line. I looked at him shocked.

**You**: You mean I am a princess and I am next right. I didn't yell but I felt like I should. They both nodded and then my mom spoke.

**Mom**: I have here a circlet that you are to wear in your wolf form to show you are that princess and your dad's tribe will be coming for you later only after you learn to fall in love. I look at them like it was a joke.

**You**: You guys have got to be kidding right I don't know how to fall in love not sense that day. You look at them but your dad spoke this time.

**Dad**: You will dear and you already are you just don't know it yet. He looks at you with his smile you could only trust. You nod and smile back and take the circlet. It was silver with diamond shapes forming the base with a very pretty sparkly blue gem in the middle. I looked from them to it and put it on. With that they started to disappear.

**You**: Wait don't go I have to ask one question?

**Mom**: Yes dear you will become your human form like that last eclipse. She only nods and smiles. We love you dear and remember you can love back we know you can. Finally they were completely gone and you feel someone trying to wake you up.

**End of Dream**

You woke up in a room you have never seen before it was the color of the night sky with the stars and moon on the ceiling and around on the wall were wolves dancing and howling to the moon. You looked to see who was shaking you and to your shock it was Hiei.

**Hiei**: Hey I see you are finally wake. You were tossing and turning in your sleep. His eyes were different they were caring, and then you remember what happened. You tried to get up but Hiei prevents you.

**You**: Hiei did you really save me back there and make me change back to normal. I look at him but he only nods his head. I leaned into him so we were inches apart. Hiei is it okay with you?

**Hiei**: It is fine by me princess. With that his lips touched mine. I was shocked but then I did something that shocked Hiei I kissed back. We broke then and then I remember I should tell him about what happens next after the eclipse.

**You**: Hiei I should tell you something happens after the eclipse you should know about I change into… With that I feel a sharp pain run though me and I felt Hiei grab a hold of me as I become human to rest my demon form. You looked at him when it was finished and he was shocked.

**Hiei**: You're human. You become human after the eclipse. Why not say something to me or someone else Runa. I looked to his eyes being wolf I don't back down.

**You**: All of the wolves go through this change after the eclipse to rest their demon form due to the surge of power we give out during the eclipse. So after it we must become human to rest our demon powers they will be back in a few days don't worry I will just have to go to the human world for a little bit. He looked at you and then shakes his head.

**Hiei**: No they will come after you. I looked at him figuring I should tell the whole story, but the whole gang should know. This time I couldn't look at him straight on.

**You**: Hiei let's go down stairs. I need to explain this to the whole gang and make sure Botan and Koemna are here too. This is going to be a long story.

**End of Chapter 24**


	26. Wolf Princess Chapter 25

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 25**

**Hiei POV**

You were helping Runa down the stairs. You looked at her in her human form. Even in her human form she was beautiful.

**Runa**: So you think I am beautiful even as a human. She wasn't looking at you but you could see the blush on her face.

**You**: Yeah you are so don't tell me that you are not. I smirked and I could tell that her face became redder. We finally reached the living room of the house and I told Kurama to call the reaper and dipper butt. He did and when they were all here I could sense something coming from Runa a feeling I have never felt from her nervousness.

**Your POV**

**Koemna**: So what is it you wanted to talk about Runa? I looked at him and then everyone else.

**You**: I think everyone should take a sit this is going to be long and a little shocking about what happens to me after the eclipse. They all sit down and look at you.

**Yusuke**: Hey what happened to your hair, it is brown and where are your ears? I looked at him and then looked away.

**You**: I guess I will start there. You see I am no longer a demon I am very much human. There were gasps everywhere, but I continued. You see after I become that monster my demon powers are completely drained. So in order to get my powers back my body must rest and in order to do that I become human.

**Kurama**: So that explains you being human right now. You just nod your head.

**You**: That is not everything I also can't stay here. This made even Hiei looked shocked.

**Koemna**: So tell me why you can't stay here Runa? I looked at him knowing what I was going to say would make him mad at me for doing this sense I was 8 years old after what almost happened.

**You**: I can't be around high amounts of demon and spiritual energy otherwise I become very weak and I have been close to death before.

**Kurama**: So where do you go then? I looked at him but Koemna figured it out.

**Koemna**: You sneak into the human world don't you? I just nod. RUNA YOU CAN'T DO THAT YOU ARE A DEMON!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT WHAT IF YOU WERE FOUND OUT?! I just looked at him knowing that question would come up but I could not answer him otherwise they would stop me.

**You**: I find a place for about two weeks to hid myself usually in a forest were no one goes. They look at me and I just look down. You fake yawn saying you tired and left to go up stairs to the room that was yours in the house. When you go there you waited to make sure everyone was in bed or gone and grabbed my bag and filled it with fur skin clothes and a few daggers and your bow and arrows. Then I changed into my gray wolf skin outfit for the trip. You were about to jump to the tree outside when you noticed Hiei in that very tree.

**Hiei**: Where do you think you're going wolf? I looked at him but jumped to the branch and walk to the clearing big enough for him to land in. Hey wolf I asked you a question? You looked at him again but you smile at him. You walk up to him and kiss him on the check which stunned him.

**You**: I can't stay here Hiei I have to go to the human world. I looked at him as he came to.

**Hiei**: You can stay with Yusuke or someone else in the human world. I just keep smiling. Which how are you going to get there? I smiled again but this time howled like if I had my powers back. He looked at me confused. I heard the flapping of giant wings and we both looked up to see a giant eagle land in front of me.

**You**: Please understand Hiei I have tried to live like humans but I can't when I am really a demon at heart. So I go where there are some that can understand me and I get there though my friend Sky. He looked at him and then took a step forward I just stood there.

**Hiei**: Please Runa I don't know if I can handle you being gone that long. I smile at him and reach into my pocket that I keep my star gems. I found the chain and pulled out one of my special star gems that was silver with no star at all.

**You**: Hiei take this and never take it off. This way you will never forget me while I am gone. He looked at me in shock and I took this time to get on Sky's back and to tell him to take off.

**Hiei**: Runa wait I have to tell you something. She turned to look at you when you took the tear gem from around your neck and though it to Runa. Never take it off got that wolf, and one more thing I love you Runa remember that. I smiled and he smirked.

**Runa**: I love you too Hiei. Make sure to wait to tell them okay I will be back in two weeks if I don't hold the gem and think of me and howl like I did and Sky will take you to where I am. He just nodded and he slowly disappeared from sight. You sighed as you thought of the next few weeks without him.

**End of Chapter 25**


	27. Wolf Princess Chapter 26

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 26**

**Hiei POV**

You watched as the one person that understood you left for some place unknown. You wait a while then you feel like you have been standing there for hours when you hear screaming come from the house. You ran that way only to see both Botan and Yukina looking very frightened.

**You**: What is wrong why are you screaming there are no demons? They looked at you. They had tears in your eyes.

**Yukina**: Runa is not in her room Yusuke was going to take her to Keiko's to stay so we would know where she is and she would be safe. I looked at her she really cared for Runa.

**You**: Botan would you get everyone I need to talk about something and it is about Runa. She looked up and nodded and left. While the group was getting down here you wondered where Runa was.

**With you at the forest**

**Your POV**

You had been on Sky for a while flying to the forest that holds a wolf pack that takes care of you while you are in your human form. You look at the moon to see it in a nice crescent shape. You sigh as you look at it then you hear a howl in the distance. You howl back to get the packs attention. This makes them howl back.

**You**: Sky can you land please the pack is in the area. He nodded and started to land. We got to the ground and I howled again this was answered by many howls and they were close. I smiled and howled again this time before I was finished I was tackled to the ground by 6 wolves. You smile as they lick you and all you could do is smile. Okay, okay get off I can't breathe. They obeyed and stood back so you could get a good look. Let me see Blackthunder, Swiftkill, Nightrun, Blackear, Bloodspill, and Kita. They look at me happily. I came for a few week stay if that is not a problem. Most of them wagged their tails all but Swiftkill who looked upset. What is the matter Swiftkill cant I stay?

**Swiftkill**: We have a new leader and some new wolves that might have a problem.

**You**: A new leader I thought that Whitewind was the leader?

**Nightrun**: She was then we got this new wolf with seven other wolves. They overpowered us and took over we are out hunting for them now. I looked at them and then my eyes flashed at them. This caused them to smirk knowing you were going to fight back to get them out or get us back in charge.

**You**: Let's go get a kill then I will take care of the guests that have out stayed there welcome.

**Back to the Gang**

**Yukina POV**

Hiei was telling us about how Runa left and that she would be back in a few weeks but I could tell he was leaving something out and he was wearing a gem around his neck that was silver.

**Koemna**: So you are telling me that she left and you did nothing to stop her at all. He just nodded. We also don't have a clue where she is and if she is in trouble. He just nodded his head 

again. Great just what I needed a demon in the human world that looks like a human that could kill.

**Hiei**: I did not say that by what she was wearing I would say she is not going to be around humans and she did carry some weapons.

**Kurama**: Hiei why did you let her don't you care if she would get hurt.

**Hiei**: She can care for herself she may look human but by the way her eyes look she is still wolf.

**Koemna**: I don't care we have to get her back and I am making it a mission.

**Hiei**: I will not do this mission. With that he walked to the woods to be alone.

**Kurama**: Koemna we will need him for this mission but I also feel that he is keeping something from us.

**Koemna**: I have that same feeling but I also feel he would tell us if he felt she was in danger.

**You**: I agree. Even though he doesn't show it he cares for her and would go to her if he felt she was in danger. I also remember she always returned from this every time she left.

**Kurama**: If that is so then we will wait until the two weeks are up if she doesn't return I have a feeling Hiei will go find her. Koemna just nodded his head.

**Koemna**: Also just so you know for some reason the wolves have canceled the fight but they are sending a team to the Dark Tournament. Yusuke spoke for the first time though this little meeting.

**Yusuke**: So I guess that means we are going to the Dark Tournament again and who will be the fifth member.

**Koemna**: Runa of course that is if she ever gets back but the tournament is not for three months so we have time. Everyone just nodded their heads and left to go about their jobs for the day. All I could think about was Runa but I knew she would be back.

**End of Chapter 26**


	28. Wolf Princess Chapter 27

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 27**

**Your POV**

**At Forest**

You had just made a kill of a bull elk and a cow that was with him and you were cutting the bull's belly to get to the meat to eat for yourself. When you turned to hear growling and to see a female wolf that was black and white with red eyes.

**Female Wolf**: Who are you and why are you eating from the kill that was made for me. I held a dominate stance and growled back.

**You**: This is my family pack I come back once and a while to see how they are doing and to get better at protecting myself and to be a better wolf myself. What is your name and why did you take my pack.

**Female Wolf**: My name is Rapier and I just felt like taking them. I growled back only to see some of the wolves from my pack moving towards me. Only to be brought back by the others I assumed are from her pack. What is your name human and how can you talk to us?

**You**: My name is Runa and I am not really human I am a demon wolf that at this point looks human until my powers come back to me. You growled this time you could feel her back down a little bit. I smirk at her which caused her to leap for me back my dagger was ready and cut her chest. She fell in pain and with that the rest of my pack ran to be beside me and the other ran to her to be by there so called leader. Then a black male stepped forward.

**Male Wolf**: My name is Dark Death I am Rapier's mate and I am sorry for the trouble she has caused you and your pack. With that I could tell he met no threat but didn't let my guard down just yet.

**You**: Dark Death that is fine we don't mind that you join the pack but when I am here or when I am not Whitewind is in charge if this is not okay you may leave without drawing more blood.

**Dark Death**: That is fine I think we will leave though if you are looking for a mate Runa don't be too shy to howl for me I will come that is when you become wolf again. That causes my cheeks to blush and with that the other pack left but the feeling I got from Rapier they would be back.

**Whitewind**: Thanks Runa for your help. I looked at her and got on all fours and showed that she was in charge and she just nodded her head as the rest of the back ate before we took some back to the den. I looked to see want wolves had come with Whitewind. I saw only Starlight and Riptide with her which met that Sandflower and Yumi where at the den.

Riptide: It is great to see you again Runa sorry for the not so warm welcome.

**You**: That is fine so how many pups are there now?

**Whitewind**: five pups two males and three females but the bad news is Greyback died in the attack from Rapier. She looked really sad.

**You**: It is okay Whitewind you are a strong wolf you will find a strong mate in no time.

**Starlight**: Speaking of mates Runa do you have one yet. She was doing a giggle but to humans it would look like panting.

**You**: I am not sure he told me he loved me and I told him I loved him but neither of us knows how to love back. I was looking down and then reached for the tear gem that Hiei gave me.

**Swiftkill**: Did he give that to you? I just nodded and when they saw this was as far as the talk about mates was going to go they stopped and with that we were at the den were the pups and Yumi and Sandflower.

**Back with the Gang**

**Hiei POV**

Every night I went out to the same tree by the cave the wolf was using and watched the moon and stars with the gem in my hand. Several times I wanted to howl to see if I could see her. But I knew that others would follow and she would get mad because it wasn't an emergency.

**Kurama**: So Hiei are you going to go find her now or you going to wait to see if she has just ran away from you. I looked down at the fox.

**You**: "I didn't even know he was there she is blocking my senses". It was her choice fox just let her be she will be back and it will be like it never happened. "I hope I just really want to see her smile at me again and to feel her lips on mine. What was I thinking this can't be real love can it?"

**Kurama**: Hiei please just tell us want you didn't tell so we can find her it has been four days now and we have not a clue the girls are upset and Koemna is stressing out and coming to me to see if you said anything. I looked down at him then sigh. This told him I was going to say something that may help this time.

**You**: Look I know she went to be with wolves in the human world I have no idea were but I can tell you it is not in Japan.

**Kurama**: That helps some there are few packs in the human world so maybe we can find something. He was getting ready to leave and you had to ask him.

**You**: Fox tell me did you really love the wolf? He stopped and looked at you.

**Kurama**: Yes but I don't think it is the feeling you are feeling now Hiei. You just nodded but then something else came to mind.

**You**: Kurama if you do find her please tell me you will not go after her unless it is in emergency I promised her that. He nods and gets ready to leave. Also don't tell the group about my feelings for Runa I don't what them to know about it okay. He nods and leaves. When you knew he was gone you continued to look at the moon knowing that not far away Runa was looking at the moon in the human world probably think about you as you were thinking about her.

**End of Chapter 27**


	29. Wolf Princess Chapter 28

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 28**

**With the Gang**

**Kurama POV**

You had just started locating the wolf packs that were known in the world not in Japan. There were so many then you got an idea more than likely she would be far from humans and that narrowed the search. Yusuke and Botan walked in too see if you had found anything for about the tenth time today.

**Yusuke**: So how is the search going Kurama? I looked at him and sighed.

**You**: I wish I knew more but by the sound of it Hiei gave what he knew of where she may be. But I do have it narrowed down to mostly this area in the Americas called Yellowstone National Park. I looked at them to see them smiling but then I pulled a map of the park. This took the smile from their faces.

**Botan**: This park is huge how are we going to find her. You looked at them and back at the map.

**You**: She just may not want to be found and the bigger problem is that she may not even be in the park at all.

**Yusuke**: Well it is better than nothing but until we narrow it down more going to look is just a wild goose chase and then she may just show up at home again while we are looking for her.

**Hiei**: Like is said we are better off not going to look for her let her come back on her own. You guys look at Hiei and you notice his look in his eyes have changed. The look showed that even though he said that he was hoping that you found her so we know where to look for her just in case. Even if we did find the area she was in there is a good chance that the pack she is with is always on the move and if that is true she may be ahead of us by a days.

**You**: You may be right Hiei but it doesn't hurt to try. I will tell you guys if I found anything out tonight at dinner ok. With that they left even Hiei. What am I going to do even though I told Hiei that I would leave Runa alone when it came to the relationship I still love her. Without you knowing Hiei read your mind.

**Hiei POV**

**You**: "Great now my best friend and me are fighting over the same girl. This is going to turn out bad". With that you left to go to the tree again tonight hoping to see her flying towards you to make them stop this search.

**At Forest**

**Your POV**

It had almost been a week and we had to move the pack for the fifth time this week. Humans kept finding the pack during the day while we were sleeping. We did this so to keep the pups hidden as well as me.

**You**: Too bad you guys don't live in the spirit world or something like that. Then we would not have to worry about the humans.

**Whitewind**: Don't worry about it Runa I know you feel this is partly your fault but it is not we would have done this anyway to throw off that new pack in the area. Even though you beat there leading female and they left doesn't mean they won't come back. I nodded and we continued to walk to the new den that was found.

**You**: So I will be leaving in about a week I am starting to get my powers back.

**Swiftkill**: That is good but I have a feeling that Rapier will be back.

**Sandflower**: I have that same feeling too.

**You**: Don't worry I think Dark Death will keep his word.

**Yumi**: Do you like Dark Death Runa? She was looking at me with that panting look telling me she was giggling.

**You**: No I don't I told you I think I like someone else.

**Bloodspill**: You still won't tell us who it is and if he is a demon or a wolf? I looked at him and shake my head.

**You**: If you guys don't ask again I will tell you before I leave okay. With that I noticed that Whitewind stopped and was looking in the other direction.

**Whitewind**: Guys the humans followed us here. With that I heard yelling and the other wolves were pushing the pups into the den hole and I was starting to look for a place to hid myself.

**You**: Swiftkill I can't find a place to hide and if they find me I am going to be in big trouble.

Swiftkill: What to do mean cant you jump up to a tree. I look up only to see that there was no branches in reach.

**You**: They are too high Swiftkill I would never make that jump. Swiftkill looks up to notice your right.

**Human Man**: Hey you are you and what are you doing with these wolves. I looked at him and then the wolves came and stood in front of me to protect me and some went into the new den to protect the pups.

**Human Woman**: Kyle did you find the pack and who are you talking too?

**Kyle**: There is a young woman with these wolves and they are protecting her Joy. You have to see this.

**Joy**: Your right I bet she can talk to them and they can talk to her. You turn to look at the wolves in worry you then throw off Hiei's necklace to Nightrun the fastest wolf in the pack and tell him to go to Sky and to go back to where I live to get help. With that he takes off to do his job.

**Kyle**: What is your name and why are you here with these wolves?

**You**: My name is Runa and that is all I will tell you. He looks at you and you see him pull a gun with a dart in it. The woman does the same you look at the wolves and tell all but Swiftkill, Bloodspill, and Blackthunder to go hide in the den even though they complained they wanted to stay with you. You can't someone has to take care of the pups and this pack ok. They nodded and then you looked to see them and another person step out with their dart gun loaded.

**Kyle**: If you come with me we won't have to use these. I looked at him and charged him with my dagger and with that he fired and I felt the dart go into my shoulder he loaded again a fired 

hitting the wolves next to me as the others watched. I saw Whitewind coming to help and I said no.

**You**: Don't Whitewind you have to stay here and wait for Nightrun to get back with Hiei and the others to help ok. Please ok.

**Joy**: What do you what to do about the others? They look at the wolves and I started to feel my body go numb with the shock they may take them to and from the dart.

**Kyle**: Just leave them these three and the girl will be enough to find out want we need to know. With that you saw some cages and Swiftkill, Bloodspill, and Blackthunder being put in them and with that you black out.

**With the Gang**

**Hiei POV**

I was sitting in the same tree when I heard wings big ones and I looked to the clearing to see the Sky landing there.

**You**: Is Runa back already she still as a week until she needs to be back something must be wrong. You run to the clearing to see Sky there with something in his mouth. When you get to him you see it is your necklace that you gave her. Sky what happened?!

**Sky**: Humans found the pack and saw Runa they have her and three others.

**You**: WHAT HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!! You were really mad about this.

**Sky**: You have to hurry for some reason I feel that these people are not really humans and if they are Runa won't be the same when they find out want she really is in about a week I looked at him and nodded.

**You**: Stay here I will get the others and you can take us there ok. Sky just nods his head and gets ready to have four people on his back. You run back to the house in shock. How could she get caught something is different about want is going on here.

**End of Chapter 28**


	30. Wolf Princess Chapter 29

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 29**

**With the Gang**

**Kurama POV**

You were watching TV when Hiei came running into the house with a worried look on his face. You see that he has his necklace back but no Runa which told you something was wrong.

**You**: Hiei what is wrong and why do you have the necklace you gave Runa and there is no Runa? He looks at you knowing that you just told everyone that he was getting close to Runa but at this point didn't care.

**Hiei**: Sky came back with it and no wolf and told me she got found out. This shocked you and as you looked at the others could tell that they had the same look on their faces. We have to go.

**Botan**: I will go tell Koemna and help keep watch on the monitor. Hiei just nodded and the others got up and headed up stairs to get some things not knowing how close this Sky could get us.

**Yusuke**: Hiei how did Runa get your necklace? He looks at Hiei with a smirking grin.

**Hiei**: We don't have time to talk about it right now ok we have to get to her and her wolf pack or something bad could happen. The smirk on Yusuke's face left but something was wrong with Kuwabara.

**Kuwabara**: I don't care I am not going she is probably working for the enemy and this is a trick. This was the wrong thing to say to Hiei at this moment in time.

**Hiei POV**

You turned to the baka and were beyond angry. You walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

**You**: Look baka I am going to say this quietly. If she wanted to turn on us I have a feeling she would have done it a long time ago. So come on and let's go.

**Kuwabara**: Fine but for you to be like this must mean that you care for her a lot. I didn't have time to answer back we had to get to her before something happened or she did something in order to get out herself. With that you walk up to the eagle and get on which told the other to get on as well.

**Sky**: Five people this is going to be a long trip but I can mange. You look to see not only the baka, detective, the fox, but also Yukina coming too.

**You**: Yukina you can't come this is going to be dangerous. She backs down and nods her head saying she understands. Ok Sky take us to Runa.

**Sky**: Got it Hiei lets go meet Runa's family away from home. We then took off to get the wolves out of trouble.

**You**: "I just hope you are ok Runa my wolf princess".

**At Forest/Somewhere around it**

**Your POV**

I was just starting to come too when I notice that I was in a cage. I looked around to see Swiftkill, Bloodspill, and Blackthunder also coming too.

**You**: You guys ok?

**Wolves**: Yeah. I looked at them to see that they were right and started to get up to get a better look around.

**Swiftkill**: Runa your hair is turning white and your ears are changing shape. I grabbed my hair to notice it was turning white and then grabbed my ears to notice the shape becoming very wolf like.

**You**: Your right we have to get out of here before they find out want I am and before they try to catch the rest of you guys. They all nodded that they agreed.

**Blackthunder**: Hey Runa after this I think living with you in your world would be a great idea. I smiled and turned to him.

**You**: That will be Whitewind's choice not mine nor yours. They nodded and then I turned to see that the humans were coming back.

**Kyle**: So Joey what do you think we should do I don't think anyone will believe us about her being able to talk to wolves and the wolves being able to talk to her.

**Joey**: You are probably right and if anyone finds out we are holding her against her will we could get into to trouble.

**Joy**: We are also holding three endangered wolves as well. They look to see that you and the wolves are up. The one called Joey walks up to you.

**Joey**: Well, well it looks like you're up. Hey what is with your hair and ears. I don't speak knowing if I did I could get myself and the others in trouble.

**Kyle**: Looks like she is not going to talk for us. Well how about we find a way to make her speak. Those pups they had may be good to find out if the wolves really can talk to her. I had to do something.

**You**: Don't touch the pups please don't hurt my family. They looked at you in shock.

**Joy**: Family? How can they be your family? You look at the wolves and they nodded their heads.

**You**: When I was young my own family disowned me and left me here in the forest. The wolves here took me in out of pity and being with them I had to learn wolf and they had to learn me. The humans looked at you and then the wolves who were just nodding their heads that was the truth.

**Kyle**: So you are telling me that you have lived with the wolves all this time? You nod your head that was right.

**Joey**: So you can talk to them. I shook my head no. But you just said you did. I could tell he was getting angry.

**You**: I said only to understand them I really don't speak wolf and the wolves can't speak human. It is more of hand gestures and body language. They nod their heads that they understand.

**Joey**: This still doesn't explain your hair and ears. He looked at me.

**You**: I will say no more for it may endanger the pack, but if you wanted to know we are quiet hungry and thirst.

**Joy**: Ok I will get you some food. Oh Runa how would you like your meat done? I looked at her knowing that if I took it raw there could be problems.

**You**: Rare please would be good. I still cook my food even if I live with wolves. She nods her head and leaves to get food and water for drinks for me and the wolves. The boys then left to go do some paper work they said. Joy then came back with the water and meat and left us to think and to hope.

**Bloodspill**: Do you think your help is coming Runa? I looked at him and nodded my head yes.

**Swiftkill**: Good in the mean time lets think of a way out of here so they don't have to worry about that.

**Blackthunder**: Yeah that way when they get here we can be able to help them if the need arises. I nodded my head and then turned to a noise. I see Joy come out of the room that she was sleeping in.

**You**: Joy what are you doing up this late? She doesn't answer only reaches for the keys for the cages. Joy this could get you in trouble you know that right?

**Joy**: Be quiet I am getting you guys out of here. I am not getting in trouble with the government or the police. I just nodded but to turn and look to see Joey coming out of his room with a very angry look on his face.

**Joey**: Joy get away from there we don't know if she is more wolf then she lets on. Joy turns around and hands me the keys which I hid in my clothes.

**Joy**: Sorry they were asleep and I was just taking their food trays away. He nods his head and goes back to his room. She turns to me and smiles. I nod a thanks and wait to make sure everyone is asleep and reach for the keys to start opening the cages to get out of here.

**Hiei POV**

You look around to see a big forest and lots of animals.

**You**: "I wonder where Runa is." You get your answer with a howl from somewhere.

**Kurama**: That must be her pack that she leaves with. You nod your head yes and tell Sky to land he nods his head and starts landing.

**Yusuke**: So we here? And what is with all the howling below?

**Kuwabara**: It is scary if you tell me. It sounds like they are hunting and we are on the menu.

**You**: I doubt that baka they know we are coming and to save them and Runa. Everyone nods there head and Sky hits the ground. I look to be surrounded by about 7 wolves that were not very happy to see us. This can't be her pack I don't see a white wolf here. Guys this can't be Runa's family. They now and then one of them came forward.

**Wolf**: You know that bitch of a human wolf? Then you are really no friends of mine. I told Sky to take off to look for Runa else were when I got this strange feeling that there were more wolves coming and this could be help. I told Sky to only hover so they were out of reach until we knew otherwise.

**You**: "Runa I never thought I say this but where are you we need you to fight this one we can't the minute we get off they will have us by our necks.

**End of Chapter 29**


	31. Wolf Princess Chapter 30

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 30**

**Your POV**

You had just gotten out of those cages. You then saw Nightrun waiting for you but he didn't look to happy.

**Nightrun**: Runa we have a problem you were set up by Rapier and now she has her pack surrounding Sky and your friends and Sky cant land.

**You**: So Hiei got the sign to come but now that I saved myself now I have to save him and challenge Rapier to one finally battle now that I can change to my wolf form. The wolves looked at you with shock.

**Swiftkill**: Last time you rushed getting your powers back you were stuck as a wolf for two nights. I looked at them and smiled back at them.

**You**: I know but they are my friends and the one I think I love more then that I will do want ever it takes to protect them for they have done the same for me. They nodded their heads that they understood. Which that is the wolf in me after all that is want I am. They grinned at you as you ran to see that your pack was getting into position for a fight. You howled to let them know you are coming and to wait for you were going to fight this fight one finally time. Whitewind howled back showing that the pack understood and was going to take care of the pack. That is when Dark Death came limping up to you. You stopped to see want was wrong.

**Blackthunder**: What happened to you Dark Death? You were checking him over to see if it was serious and it was not.

**Dark Death**: I tried to prevent this from happening and Rapier attacked me knocking me out by the time I came too it was too late and you were caught and she was going after the rest of the pack. This got you mad really mad.

**You**: Nightrun you stay here and watch over Dark Death and protect him from any harm the rest of you come with me we have a score to settle. With that you changed into your white wolf and ran to see the gang was indeed in trouble. "Hiei cant you stay out of trouble while I am gone?" You see him look down at you shocked that you were even here.

**Hiei POV**

**You**: "What are you doing here we came to save you and you are also a wolf I though you couldn't change until your two weeks are up?" I smiled up to him.

**Runa**: "One of the humans took pity on us and I can but at a cost I have to stay this way or change to another wolf form for two days. Now if you don't mind I have a fight to finish with one so called wolf." She looked at the wolf that talked to you. Rapier I granted you a chance and you broke it and at the same time broke your mate code by attacking your own mate.

**Kurama**: Remind me that if I am her mate that I don't attack her out of anger ok. The two bakas nodded but you smirked at him. But deep down you put that in the back of your head for safe keeping.

**Runa**: For want you have done Rapier I challenge you for the control of your pack and to banish you from this land. She growled at you but then smiled.

**Rapier**: Fine but in return you give me your pack and your life. She nodded a yes and the packs backed off to give them room to fight.

**You**: "Runa I hope you know want you are doing because I don't want you killed or hurt."

**Runa**: "Don't worry Hiei after want she did she will be luck that she lives and don't worry I would never leave you after all after the eclipse you were proven to be my true love. This made you blush but smile at the same time for after all she was right. You watched as she and the wolf called Rapier circled trying to find a weakness before attacking.

**End of Chapter 30**


	32. Wolf Princess Chapter 31

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 31**

**Your POV**

You were circling Rapier with great anger. No one got away with hurting someone they loved not when she was here.

**Rapier**: So is that small human up there your mate mutt? The mutt thing got you ticked and you charge her and missed only to be bit on the flank. You break free to scratch her on the face to make her back off so you could get back around to attack her.

**You**: You will never know and why do you care you don't know what love is. She looks you in the eyes and smirks at you.

**Rapier**: Neither do you mutt. Have you ever loved someone in return? No you have not you only cared for just enough that the people around you think it is love.

**You**: That is not true I can love someone and I do. You go for her again and missed. But this time she didn't come for you she turned and faced you and smirked.

**Rapier**: Really do you even know how to love mutt? I mean come on do you even understand what you do when you love? I look at her I am starting to lose myself to anger and rage.

**You**: You don't know love either how can you say you know how when you attack the person that has been your mate for years. She just smirks at you and charges you and pins you to the ground.

**Rapier**: I know love and I still love Dark Death it is he who turned on me and for that I banished him from the pack. You try to get her off of you with a bite to the paw but she just bit you around the muzzle. I mean come on mutt tell me do you think he will love you in return after you lied to him and my guess you have lied to him before. The anger started to leave your body and sadness started to take over. That is want I thought I mean you were banished from your first pack because your parents lied and that will keep happening to you and so you will never love and never be loved in return.

**You**: No that is not true I know he will understand for he is just like me. I care for him and would do anything for him.

**Rapier**: But you don't love him do you? I looked at her and then laded my head on the ground with my tail tucked up to show I gave. See now was that so hard and now I will end your pain and sadness. Then something happened there was a bright glow of blue coming from Sky but I didn't look I was ready to die and didn't care.

**Hiei POV**

I sat on Sky waiting for him to land as I saw Runa fight. The other wolf was talking to her and it was having great affect on Runa. Then something happened the other wolf got her pinned. I see them talking and then Runa gives in. I watch as the wolf gets ready to deliver the final blow. I couldn't take it anymore she was going to die because she though no one loved her in return.

**You**: "Runa no I do love you please don't give up not yet we promised to teach each other how to love." With that I jump from Sky and at that time Runa's Star Gem she gave me started to glow and I felt myself changing.

**Kurama**: Hiei don't only wolves can fight here otherwise you will just get killed or seriously hurt. I hear the fox yell knowing he was right if only I was a wolf.

**Yusuke**: What the hell?! Hiei is changing into a wolf. Indeed I was becoming a wolf it must be the power of the star gem.

**Kurama**: Didn't Runa say that her star gems have the power to turn people to wolves.

**Kuwabara**: Are you serious I want one so I can help. They watch as you landed on all fours in as a big black and grey wolf.

**Kurama**: Only Hiei as the only one at this time so all we can do is watch or maybe find a safe place to land and then come here and help.

**Yusuke**: I vote for the second one. With that you watched them leave as you turned to Runa the wolf that had her pinned turned to face you.

**You**: I will be stepping in for her. You growled to the wolf. But first I like to know the name of the one I am about to kill. You smirked.

**Rapier**: My name is Rapier and I am the leader of this new formed pack since she gave in. She turned to look at Runa. Since you are her mate that makes you my new mate as well wolf law.

**You**: Since I am not a wolf I am a fire and ice demon I do not follow wolf law. You smirked this to get her upset, and it worked for she came at you. You dodged and attacked her from behind. To start this new fight with the wolf that almost took the one you cared about the most from you.

**Your POV**

You turned away from Rapier and relaxed for the finishing blow which never came. You looked up to see a big black and grey wolf fighting Rapier but something felt familiar about this wolf. You got up to fight a wolf that came at you think you were weak at this time. You turned around to see the eyes of the grey wolf to be red and to see your star gem around his neck.

**You**: Hiei!! Are you a wolf? He turned to face you quick and smirked back at you then turned back to his fight with Rapier. Only someone that truly wanted to protect the person that he was close to. Does that mean he was really close to me? Does that mean he really does love me?

**Hiei**: Yes Runa it does now do you want to fight this wolf with me or you going to stand there in shock? I just nodded my head and walked beside Hiei.

**Rapier**: Aww how cute the couple want to fight against me. Hiei just turned around to fight another wolf and that left me to fight Rapier. Looks like I am back to fighting you mutt.

**You**: If Hiei trust me to beat you then I shell and you will lose your life. You were ready to fight but this time there was something else I was fighting for something I love not just cared and I was going to win even if it met my life.

**Hiei**: "Don't take it that far wolf otherwise I may lose the will to fight." I looked at him and turned back to Rapier.

**You**: No more talk just fight me and let's just see who is the strongest. The thing on the line is our lives. You smirked knowing there was no way you were going to lose this fight.

**Rapier**: Fine with me this time you will be dead and your pack mine. With that the talk stopped and the fight when on. My only thoughts were of the fight and Rapier and how to kill her or get her to give in.

**End of Chapter 31**


	33. Wolf Princess Chapter 32

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 32**

**Your POV**

Rapier and I have been fighting for at least 20 minutes but it felt like hours. You were starting to get tired but so was Rapier. You look at Hiei to see that the power of the gem is taking a lot out of him.

**Rapier**: Looks like your getting tired and so is he maybe you two should stop and start running. She smirks knowing if you did you lost. You look towards Hiei and he shakes his head no and continues to fight off wolves that tried to get to you and ruin your fight.

**You**: I don't think so Rapier but if you would like to run I will give you a head start. I smirked but there was only one thing left to do and that is to change into my nature form and pray that it scares her off.

**Hiei**: "That won't get you into even more trouble will it or get us into more trouble." I think about it and then remember want happens if I stay in one form to long I would be stuck in that form for a while.

**You**: "Don't worry Hiei nothing that won't go away after a while I mean I am already stuck this way and what does it matter that I am stuck in a different form right?" I smirk back to him. He nods his head and goes back to fighting as you start to glow green.

**Rapier**: What are you doing know mutt? Oh I know you going to die for me that is great I will watch you fall and then take my fangs to your neck to end it all. I smirk at her to show that wasn't it at all.

**You**: You will see. As my wings form and my voice changes. I see Rapier taking steps back seeing my changing form. I howl like the wind brushing though the leaves. This caused all but my pack to stop fighting as they took the chances to pin there opponents to the ground. I looked at Rapier who is in a state of shock. What do you think now Rapier? Do you like my new look?

**Rapier**: I don't know what you did but I am done playing games with you mutt. With that she charge me and with a flap of my wings was in the air. She ran under me and as she was about to turn around I flipped her and pinned her to the ground.

**You**: So do you give and live in banishment or do you feel that your life is not worth living. You growl close to her. She tucks her tail and whines to show she gives and wants to live. You get off of her and snap at her to stand. She does but stays low. Rapier you and whoever wishes to go with you are banished from this land forever and if I ever see you here again you will die you got that. She whines and looks to her pack and no one moves towards her. Well I guess they have decided to stay with me. With that you snap at her again and she runs off by herself and off the land that is owned by her family pack. You turn to your new formed pack the new members getting low to the ground to show that you and your pack mates are in charge. You turn to Hiei and he smirks at you and you smirk back.

**Hiei POV**

**Runa**: So you came to save me and in turn I save you. That is kind of funny you know that. I smirk at him and she goes back to her normal self. You then turn to your new pack mates and tell them to come forward. They do and your family pack goes behind you and Hiei. I what to know your names but so I know you are not lying I will ask someone that I know from the pack. Dark Death would you step forward. He was with Nightrun behind you and he came forward to tell you who was in this pack.

**Dark Death**: Well we will start with the black one with blue tips his name is Rainstorm. He walks forward and licks at your mouth and whines to show you are in charge. Next is the black with white tips she Comet. She does the same as Rainstorm. Next is the blue wolf named Sky Cloud and just so you know he can be a little stubborn. I watch him come and do the same as the others. Next is Snowpaws she is white with purple tips. Then there is Slayer and she is black with white tips and some tuffs of hair. Then last but not least Mist she is the grey wolf. I nodded and told them to take their spots behind me and my pack to show I took them as my own I then turned to face the new pack.

**Runa**: Listen to me new members when I am gone Whitewind is in charge if I find out you went against her you will face my fangs you go that. They lower showing they understand. Good now let's go find the others and the pups.

**Kurama**: No need we are right here. You turn to see the group coming towards you and the pack you walk forward with Hiei beside you.

**You**: About time fox I was getting to the point we would have to find you. So are we ready to go home now I can't stand being this close to humans.

**Runa**: Yeah no kidding lets go but first I have to wait for the pack to get back with the pups. You looked at Runa not quiet understanding what is going on. You will have to see. Koemna would you please get us a way out of here that would be great and make sure Yukina is there we will need some healing. There was no answer but a portal appeared showing he understood. You turned to the wolves. Any you do not wish to come can stay but if you wish to be with me and my pack follow me.

**You**: Are you sure about this wolf I mean they are normal wolves right? She shakes her head no and walked in being followed by about 18 full grown wolves and about 4 pups. I followed with the guys behind me. This is going to be strange with these wolves here but I guess it won't be too bad. You walk into the palace were you see Yukina working on the one called Dark Death. I turned to see Runa sitting in front of the baby bakas desk and I joined her.

**Koemna**: Only Runa tell me what is the meaning of all of this? And tell me where Hiei is? I looked at him like he was crazy then remembered I was in the form of a wolf.

**Runa**: Calm down and I will tell you it is a long story ok. You watch her get ready to tell her story knowing you were going to get dragged into it as well.

**End of Chapter 32**


	34. Wolf Princess Chapter 33

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 33**

**Your POV**

I had just walked in with the pack and the gang. The wolves went to one side I could hear growls coming from the corner telling me that the new pecking order was being done up but I had no worry I was at the top. Hiei still in wolf form walked up beside me and sat down.

**Koemna**: So what is with all of the wolves and were is Hiei? I looked at him and smirked.

**You**: First Hiei is sitting right beside me and second the wolves are my family pack. He looks at you to Hiei to the wolves in the corner.

**Koemna**: So how did Hiei become a wolf then? I looked at Hiei knowing that this was going to bring up are relationship.

**You**: The gem I gave him has the power to turn people into wolves remember. You look at Hiei he just nods his head. He knew you were hiding his rep.

**Koemna**: Ok just one more thing. WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE TO LIVE WITH HUMAN WORLD WOLVES AND WHY DID YOU BRING THEM BACK!? You looked at him an smirked knowing this would come up.

**You**: You don't have to yell Koemna okay I was going to tell you ok. First I go to live with them because they are my second family and they are not normal wolves. They are called spirit wolves they have powers. They are also my trainers when I am in wolf form.

**Koemna**: That explains why you left and why you brought the wolves back with you. They can stay but not at the house and they can't hurt your training.

**You**: Don't worry they will be staying at the cave that I use to live in and if anything they will be helping my training.

**Koemna**: Ok so my guess is you saw your room and that is where you are staying now right? You nod your head yes. I also don't mind them helping you and just so you know the fight with the tribe will not happen. I looked at him confused. They are going to be in the Dark Tournament and I thought so that is how we are going to get to them. Is this okay with you Runa? You nod your head yes and then a though came to mind.

**You**: Koemna I need to talk to you alone and in private. I look towards Hiei he had confused look on his face but I smiled in his head. "I will tell you later okay my wildfire." He turned to face you blushing but he hidden it quickly.

**Hiei**: "Fine my little princess I will see you at the lake later to watch the moon and stars or do you what to sleep on your bed." I smirked and thought for a while.

**You**: "I think I am really tired and will be going to bed after I show the pack were to sleep and maybe how to change you back." He shook his head saying no.

**Hiei**: "Who said I wanted to change back. I think I like it this way." I smirked and he left to go to the house and I turned back to Koemna. I blocked my mind so I could tell Hiei later or anyone else that was listening.

**Koemna**: So what is it you what to tell me Runa? I looked at him before saying.

**You**: Koemna my dad was royalty in the elementals kingdom. He didn't say anything but had a shocked look on his face, so you continued. With this knowledge that makes me the heir and the princess of the kingdom. This caused him to fall from his chair from shock. Yeah I was shocked too. He gets back into his chair and then turns to you.

**Koemna**: You may say that but I know for a fact that it is said that the elemental princess wore a blue gem that is to form a shield. I smile and though about the circlet and it appeared on my head. This caused him to once again to fall from his chair. So it is true. We are going to have to watch were you go for now on. You are now a huge target.

**You**: The only other person that will know in this group will be Hiei. He shook his head no. What do you mean no he has to know? You were getting angry.

**Koemna**: I am sorry Runa this as to be kept a secret until the elementals come and get you. You were about to speak back when he asked a question that had no answer. Do you know when they are coming to get you? You shook your head no and was going to leave when he threw to you your katanas and your flute case. Which you caught in your mouth.

**You**: So you kept my katanas and my flute that I left with you the last time I see. Thanks I will be needing them. With that you left to take the pack to their new home.

**Hiei POV**

You left her to talk to Koemna knowing she would tell you if it was really important later. You went to your window to wait her to come and get you to take the wolves to the cave.

**Kurama**: Hiei will you please turn back to being a human now. I looked at him and shook my head no. Can you even change back Hiei? You looked up at him then around to see if anyone was looking and again shook my head no. He chuckles at you and you just growl at him to stop.

**Yusuke**: I bet he is happy that Runa is back I know I am. I just go back to laying under the window that I usually sat in. I wait for want seemed like hours until she showed up with the wolves at her heels.

**Runa**: Would some please open the sliding doors so we can pass. Yusuke gets up and does and you stand to go as well. Once outside I had to ask.

**You**: So what did you talk to him about? She didn't look at you which told me she was hiding something from you that the brat didn't want anyone of us to know. She must have wanted to tell me and now the brat said no.

**Runa**: Getting my weapons back, the wolf pack, training, and the tournament. So I was all caught up. You nodded but you had to ask.

**You**: Did he tell you not to tell me? She looked at me as we neared the cave and she just nodded her head yes. You will tell me if it will save you right? She nods yes which to you is a sigh of relief. We stopped in front of the cave.

**Runa**: This is the cave and your new home only the group at the house knows it's here and the lake is in that direction you can't miss it. The white one comes forward and nods her head then she ask about food. You can hunt as you please here nothing here is a friend or in some cases 

pets okay. I will talk to you later. With that you and Runa walk back to the house for a good night sleep because training starts tomorrow for the tournament.

**Your POV**

I had just took the pack to the cave and was walking with Hiei still in wolf form. I can't believe that the baby didn't want someone else to know. We walked in silence until we came to the house. I pawed the sliding door to tell them that we wanted in. Yusuke walked up to the door and let us in. I was going to lay down in a corner but before I could do that I was tackled by three girls. Two I knew the other I didn't.

**Yukina**: Your back Runa I thought you were hurt or worse. She was very upset but not crying I couldn't say the same for Botan.

**Botan**: Yeah never do that again. I looked at her a licked her face to show her it was ok. I looked at the other girl with short brown hair. Botan looked at me and then understood. Oh this is Keiko she is Yusuke's girlfriend. I look at her and rub against her and I let her pet my head.

**Keiko**: Nice to meet you Runa. I wag my tail to show the same. She walks over and picks up the flute case. Do you play Runa? I nod yes. I hope can play once you are back to normal. I wag my tail yes but then yawn to show I am tired. I start walking to the stairs to show I am going to bed.

**Yusuke**: Wait Runa you may need these. He holds out your katanas and the flute in which I grab with my mouth. I start back up the stairs when he asked me a question. Do you need help with the door Runa? I look at him but shake my head no. I got to my room for a good night's sleep.

**End of Chapter 33**


	35. Wolf Princess Chapter 34

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 34**

**Your POV**

I walked to my door to notice no dog door. I shake my head.

**You**: Great now I now I have to open it that way. I laid my stuff on the floor and jumped on the door put one paw against the door knob then took my claws of my other paw and pulled down causing the knob to turn then I pushed with my nose and the door opened. I sighed grabbed my things and walked in leaving the door open a bit.

**Voice**: I see you can open doors with your paws. I looked to see Hiei still in wolf form. I started to laugh which got him mad and he started to growl at me.

**You**: Don't get mad Hiei why not just change back to yourself otherwise you will have to stay in my room. But I bet the group would think that you liked me now wouldn't they. I smirked at this last part.

**Hiei**: Hn. I like being this way so would you open my room you baka wolf. He looked embarrassed about something, and then it came to me that he usually didn't ask for help unless he had to. I started to giggle again.

**You**: Hiei do you know how to change back to your human form? I started to giggle harder but that was just making him even more angry.

**Hiei**: If your not going to let me into my room I will find my own way. I watched him leave and then I hear noises outside my room telling me he was trying to get into his room. I walked out and sit at my door and watch with a smirk on my face and trying hard to hold back a laugh.

**You**: Hiei just change back to a human. But he just kept going at his door trying to get I opened. Hiei if your have problems changing back I can help you. But he just kept going. I was really getting tired of the noise so I hit him out of the way and then pushed him to the ground and pinned him there.

**Hiei**: Get off me baka onna wolf. He was mad and he tried to push me off. But knowing how to hold someone down I held my ground. I then lend down and licked his face shocking him.

**You**: Think of your human form and you will change back to yourself. But just so you know I also like you in this form. I smirked and got off of him and walked back to my room closing my door with my head. I then walk to my bed and jump on the bed and curl up and start to fall asleep leaving my mind open just in case he had problems. Then a though came to mind why did I lick him. That is not like me at all. Then I also remembered that is should have told him that when you change back your naked oh well and then fell asleep.

**Hiei POV**

The wolf just licked you and if you weren't mistaken that was a kiss in a human form. She then told you to think about your human self. With that she let you up and then left to her room and closed the door. What was that about anyway? But you did it anyway. After a few minutes I looked at my paws to see hands and that I was on the floor on all fours, but I was in my human form again. When I looked at myself more closely I noticed that I was naked. I then heard the 

gang coming upstairs to go to bed. I quickly grabbed the door knob and opened the door and rushed in and closed behind me before they walked past my room. I let out a sigh and then remembered that the wolf had to know this was going to happen.

**You**: "BAKA WOLF YOU KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!!" I was very angry at her for not saying anything.

**Runa**: "Sorry Hiei I just forgot now if you don't mind we have training in the morning and I need my rest." With that she blocked me out but I could tell that she knew but I too was tired for some reason and got into some boxers and got into bed to sleep.

**End of Chapter 34**


	36. Wolf Princess Chapter 35

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 35**

**Hiei POV**

You wake up to a sound it was coming from the wolf's room. So you got up and looked at the time it was 5am in the morning. I get up and walk to the bathroom to take a shower. I come out a few minutes later to still hearing the sound. I get dressed and grabbed my katana and head out the door. I was going to head down the stairs when I heard the sound stop. I choose to look and find out what that sound was. I go and knock on her door. But there was no answer but you hear noises and then.

**Runa**: Wait a minute I am not dressed. You stood there not knowing why you knew that you had changed her back that one time but it met nothing to you at least you thought so. A few minutes later she opened the door. Oh it is you Hiei what do you what?

**You**: I got up and I heard a sound coming from your room and just wanted to know what it was? She looked at you and then she motioned you into her room. You walked in to see she had a music stand in front of her bed and on her bed laid her flute.

**Runa**: I was playing a song that I have been writing. If I woke you up I am sorry I just was having a hard sleeping that was all.

**You**: That is fine it just sound sad that is all and I noticed your human again. She nodded and picked up her flute.

**Runa**: Yeah I am human again and yes it is a sad sound it was for my friend that I lost from the wolf pack. You looked at her for some reason she looked close to tears.

**You**: You don't have to talk about it but we should get something to eat and get ready for training. She nodded but then stopped.

**Runa**: Ok oh and by the way Kurama is making pancakes and bacon this morning. You looked at her to see she was using her wolfs sense. I smirked and we both went down the stairs to see Kurama doing just as she said. She walked over to the table and took a plate of food.

**Your POV**

You were playing your flute the song for Greyback the lead male of the wolf pack. He was like a father to you and you told them you would play a song for him called Wolf's Dance. You had just become your normal self and so you were naked. You were about to finish the last part when you heard a knock at the door. I got dressed in my fighting outfit and answered the door it was Hiei and he wanted to know what was going on so you told him to come not wanting to tell anyone else. Then he said that we should get some breakfast so then we walked downstairs to see Kurama making breakfast.

**You**: Morning Kurama how are the pancakes and bacon. He looks at you and smiles.

**Kurama**: Morning Runa nice to see you're back to your normal self again and they will be done in a few minutes. I nodded and turned to see that Hiei had left. So was that you playing the flute this morning it was beautiful.

**You**: Yes it was and thanks I have been working on it for awhile. He walks over to put some pancakes and bacon on your plate. He then put the rest on the table. They will be down in a few minutes.

**Kurama**: So you made that song yourself. I nodded but he saw the look in my eyes and changed the topic. So what are you going to do in training? I looked at him and then a though came to mind.

**You**: I will be training alone no you guys and no wolves I have to work on something alone.

**Kurama**: Are you sure you should do that I mean being by yourself. I nodded and got up and left. I then walked by Hiei to the sliding door just as I was about to open it the bakas run down the stairs in to the kitchen for breakfast.

**You**: Hiei tell me when it is my turn to spar ok I am going to go train on my own. You better not follow me that goes for the others I have to figure this out for myself. He didn't do or say anything to show that he hear but I knew he did. Oh and can you grab my katanas before you guys leave I won't need them until we spar. With that I left to go train. "I just knew that I had to get control of my winged demon otherwise I will just hurt someone again and I won't be able to use that power later."

**End of Chapter 35**


	37. Wolf Princess Chapter 36

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 36**

**Kurama POV**

Runa had just left telling us not to follow her and for Hiei to grab her katanas and to make sure he called her when it was her time to spar. He didn't say anything and you didn't have time to say you would do it because both Yusuke and Kuwabara both ran into the kitchen and started to grab some food.

**Yusuke**: So where is Runa I thought she would be up by now? he were talking and eating at the same time.

**Kuwabara**: Yeah and I thought I slept late. He was doing the same. Just like them to try and eat and talk at the same time.

**Hiei**: You bakas she was up way before any of us she just left to go train by herself for a while we are to call for her when it is her time to spar. We all looked at him when he walked up from his window. He then walked upstairs to hear a door open and then close and then he came down again carrying Runa's katanas.

**You**: Hiei do you know why her katanas are blue and red and not silver like yours and the others I have seen? He looked at you but shook his head and went back to his window to wait for the others to finish breakfast. You grabbed two apples from the basket before they finished their breakfast and threw one to Hiei he just nodded his thanks as we all headed to the training grounds to practice.

**Your POV**

I left the guys to finish breakfast and to go meditate and to talk to my inter demon to make a deal with him.

**You**: "Naitto are you there we need to talk?" There was complete silence and then an answer.

**Naitto**: "Yes I am here what do you what you dammed she wolf?" I hated him when he called me that.

**You**: "I what to make a deal with you so I may use your powers and to learn to control my inter demon." I kept my eyes closed and started to see Naitto come and form a picture in my head.

**Naitto**: "Fine you what to use my powers and my form is that correct?"

**You**: "That is correct Naitto as well as learning to control my inter demon if that is possible?"

**Naitto**: "I can see what I can do but what do I get in return?" I thought for a moment then it came to me.

**You**: "We will be going to the Dark Tournament and when I use you, you can kill you got that but I say when and how you got that?" There was quiet and then a sigh and then an answer.

**Naitto**: "Deal but after the tournament we must come with up with another deal you got that?"

**You**: "That is fine by me but until then we must work together to get what we both what am I right?"

**Naitto**: "Yes oh by the way they are trying to get a hold of you." I sighed and started to stand up.

**You**: "Thanks Naitto this will be of great help." I then opened my eyes and took the mine barrier down to hear Hiei yelling at me to wake up and to come to the training field. "I am coming baka ok I was mediating ok. Now do you have my katanas and who am I sparing against?"

**Hiei**: "Yeah I have them and you are sparing against Yusuke". I started to run that way towards the training grounds.

**You**: "I am on my way so don't growl at me you stupid firefly". I felt him get angry but pushed it away and did a mind block. "Some true love he is he doesn't care about me he only did what he needed to do to protect Yukina his sister. He will never understand me." I walked now that I saw the training ring come into view. But you stopped and thought that maybe some of the pack should be here at least Swiftkill and Riptide my two wolf trainers. I howled as I came into view of the gang and I could tell I scared Yusuke and Kuwabara.

**Yusuke**: What was that for we know you're here?" I shook my head and then they got there answer. There was a howl back and both Riptide and Swiftkill came jumping out of the forest.

**You**: These are my wolf trainers Riptide and Swiftkill. I pointed to both as I said their names. You don't mind if they watch so they can help my training do you? They shook their heads no and I jumped into the ring as Hiei tossed my katanas to me. Then Yusuke stepped into the ring.

**Yusuke**: So do you think you can fight me then let's see what you got Runa? I smirked and took my fighting stance and didn't say a word to him for I fight don't talk.

**End of Chapter 36**


	38. Wolf Princess Chapter 37

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 37**

**Yusuke POV**

You were in the ring with Runa getting ready to spar with her. But so far the only thing on your mind was to not get killed. She took her stance which looked really strange almost like she was on four legs. But you took yours and got ready for something to happen.

**Kurama**: ARE YOU GUYS READY!! He yelled to make sure we both heard.

**You**: Yeah I am ready. You looked over at Runa she only growled and nodded her head yes.

**Kurama**: READY, SET, GO!! With that she was gone I looked everywhere then I heard a growl and turned just in time to duck from one of her attacks. She then disappeared again.

**You**: Stop playing with me Runa fight me. I look around hoping to find her I then hear her reaching for something behind me and I turned and punched her in the face.

**Runa**: That was a nice shot not many people can hear me when I am changing attack positions from wolf to human but you did. She smirks and wipes the blood from her month and takes and draw one of her katanas the blue one.

**You**: Why not draw the other one? Are do you think that you only need one to beat me?

**Runa**: No it is not that it is that that one is for killing only this one won't kill.

**You**: I just think that you think that you're better than me and only need one to beat me?

**Runa**: That is not the reason but I also think that you think too much and it is going to make your head exploded. I also believe that I also only need one to stop you. Ok back to the fight I hate talking during a battle even if it is a sparring match. She took another stance this time as if she was going to fight like a human. I decide that it was time to do the big guns and do a spirit gun.

**Your POV**

You were getting tired of all of his talking and so decided to change from your wolf fight stance to your human fight stance and draw your blue moon katana. You wanted to win but not kill him after all he is the leader of the group. You smirked and got ready to fight just like he wanted then you noticed he was gathering spirit energy at the end of his finger. I didn't know what he was going to do but I knew it was going to be back but I stood my ground waiting for the last moment.

**Riptide**: "Good wait until the last minute and then I what you to jump up and charge him and put him to the ground you go that."

**You**: "Yeah I know thanks for the reminder." I never took my eyes off of Yusuke.

**Hiei**: "I would move sooner than that wolf otherwise you will get hurt."

**You**: "Get out of my head Hiei I am busy here and I know want I am doing you got that."

**Hiei**: "You better block you mind then otherwise you will get sidetracked."

**You**: "I left it open to hear from my trainers ok now let me finish it is almost over."

**Hiei**: "Fine but I will not carry you back to the hospital if you get hurt."

**You**: "Like I care what you do or who takes me anywhere I will win." I saw that Yusuke was about ready to do something.

**Yusuke**: SPIRIT GUN!! He fired the spirit energy like a gunshot and I just jumped up only to get a bit of it on my leg. But I ignore the pain and shot forward to land on Yusuke and with my katana on his neck he tried to get up but that only caused him to push your katana into his neck.

**You**: So do you give or do I have to go wolf on you? I looked at him he showed no fear which was good because I would never follow him unless he could look fear in the face.

**Yusuke**: I give Runa you win. I get off of him and walk over to the wolves to find out what I did wrong because I got injured.

**Riptide**: "Runa that could have cost you." I walked over to them as he said that.

**You**: "I know what do I need to do so that doesn't happen again?" I sit in front of them to listen.

**Swiftkill**: "I would work on your dodging ability and make it faster." I nodded agreeing.

**You**: "Fine I can work on that when do you what to start?"

**Riptide**: "Tomorrow after your training tomorrow and maybe a little before how does that sound?"

**You**: "Fine I will meet you at the cave early tomorrow morning and have breakfast waiting for me." They nod and leave you with that group.

**Yusuke**: That was good Runa no one has ever dodged my spirit gun like that. I got up and started to walk to the house to get cleaned up and to clean my katanas. But you turned to them.

**You**: That wasn't good I got hurt and in the wolf world if you are hurt for even a little bit anyone can take advance of that weakness, and as a wolf I can show now weakness. You walked away to the house leaving them in silence.

**Hiei POV**

You watched her fight she was good but something was wrong she only got a scratch and she thinks she can do better. I was lucking if I didn't get a serious wound or something. She really is a wolf and she never thinks she is anything else. You followed the group back to the house to see her in your window bandaging her leg up. You walk over there to get your spot back.

**You**: Get out of my spot mutt. She looked at me but didn't move.

**Runa**: No I don't feel like it you got that baka. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at you and the wolf.

**You**: What did you just call me? She smirked and then went emotionless and looked out the window.

**Runa**: You heard me and if you would wait until I am done I will move you got that baka. That hit a nerve and you were going to punch her when you turned to see something that made her freeze. I turned around to see a red and white looking wolf that looked at her with a look as if it was in love with her.

**You**: How did you get in here wolf and I don't remember you from the pack.

**Red** **Wolf**: I am not I came for Runa she is my mate and I am not leaving without her.

**End of Chapter 37**


	39. Wolf Princess Chapter 38

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 38**

**Your POV**

You couldn't believe he would come back to you after what he did. But for some reason you where worried that everyone would believe him so you had to say something.

**You**: Flameblaze I will never be your mate after what you did to me. Everyone looked at me confused.

**Kurama**: What did he do to you Runa he just seems overprotective to me. I glared at Kurama telling him to not speak unless spoken to, and then turned back to Flameblaze.

You: You are not welcomed here please leave and never come back or I will have the pack make you leave. He looked at you with what to most would be caring eyes but you knew they were false.

**Flameblaze**: Now Runa my little moon flower don't be like that I came back for you didn't I?

**You**: You betrayed me and no one that does that should be here you got that.

**Hiei**: You heard her no leave before I make you leave. You looked at Hiei him speaking shocked you a little but then went back to emotionless to cover any feelings.

**Flameblaze**: And who are you that stands up for a she wolf that is not yours? This made you really mad you were going to get up and pouch on him but Hiei pushed you down.

**Hiei**: "Stay Runa you are already hurt today I will take care of him if he doesn't leave." His eyes never leaving Flameblaze. My name is Hiei and I am her protector and her true love so back off. This shocked you even more that he was forward about this that you though he didn't what anyone to know about it. You looked to everyone else and to see the same shocked face on them as well.

**Flameblaze**: I see so you are her new mate then well then you won't mind fighting for her then? I looked at Hiei to Flameblaze would he fight for me or would he figure that I wasn't worth it?

**Hiei**: I am not her mate and I will not fight for her because she can fight for herself. I looked at him for some reason he could tell I wanted nothing more than to kill that wolf. "I will step in if anything happens my princess don't you worry about that but to me you what the pleasure of killing him." I smirked and shook my head and then looked outside to see some more eyes.

**You**: If I were you Flameblaze I would leave now because you are really outnumbered. He turned to see that the whole pack was there staring at him growling waiting for orders from you on what to do.

**Flameblaze**: I see I will see you then at the tournament were I will fight you new mate myself and kill him so you have to be with me. This made the pack come closer to him and I nodded my head to get him out of here. They did by snapping at him and he took off. This is going to be a good Dark Tournament. I turn to look back at Hiei to see he was not there but then I felt arms pick me up and move me. I looked to see Hiei moving me so we could both so we both can share the window.

**You**: "Hiei was that all true what you said?" I looked back at him curious about it.

**Hiei POV**

She looked back at me wanting to know the truth but to tell the truth I don't even know what came from my own mouth.

**Runa**: "Hiei you don't have to say anything just the way you are holding me tells me a lot."

**You**: "Do you what to go find a place to ourselves so we can talk about this in private." She looked at me but nodded her head yes and was about to get up. But you stopped her picked her up bridal style and ran up to her room to talk about these feelings that we were both feeling. You saw the fox look at us as we went upstairs but he had a smile on his face I just smirked at him and went to her room. You took her to her bed and set her down and then I sat down next to her.

**Runa**: Hiei please tell me what are you feeling right now? I looked at her and then down at the ground.

**You**: Runa I don't know I have this feeling that when I am around you my heart skips a beat or speeds up when your close to me. What about you Runa what feelings do you get around me? She looked at you with soft caring loving eyes. She came closer to me making me feel strange and too close.

**Runa**: The same my heart skips a beat when you look at me and when your close like now my heart speeds up and it feels like it will come out of my chest. I looked at her and she looked at me. We leaned in closer we were about to kiss when there was banging on the door. I was about to move away but she grabbed my collar of my shirt and our lips crashed on each other. There was more banging and then it stopped. We finally broke for air and just stared at each other.

**You**: I better go before they really take the door down. She nodded yes but before I left I went back and kissed her again and then whispered. Be my girlfriend Runa? She looked at me and then kissed me on the cheek before she answered.

**Runa**: I would love to Hiei but can we keep it under wraps I don't what them to know just yet. I nodded and left her to think on her own and went to my room to think as well.

**Yusuke POV**

I saw Hiei and Runa go upstairs thinking that maybe he took her up because she was stiff from the cut on her leg and took her to her room. I went up to see if she was hungry to see that her door was closed. I banged on it knowing she would hear but nothing happened.

**You**: I wonder if I should let myself in or not. I better not otherwise she could kill me if she is taking a shower or something so I choose to knock again. Still no answer so I figured she was taking a shower or something on that line so I left to go back downstairs. I came downstairs to see that Hiei wasn't back either so I figured he was in his room too.

**Kuwabara**: So is she coming to eat are not? He was already stuffing his face.

**You**: Don't know she didn't answer and I wasn't going into her room unless she invited me.

**Kuwabara**: Good idea we don't need an angry wolf with an angry wolf pack. I nodded and grabbed some food for myself. Just as I was about to eat I heard footsteps coming downstairs. I looked up to see Runa coming into the kitchen.

**Runa**: I was outside sitting in the tree and didn't hear you Yusuke but I did smell the food and yes I was hungry. She grabbed a plate and some food and began to eat some of the food.

**You**: So what is up with you and Hiei? She looked at me and then back to her food.

**Runa**: He just wanted that wolf to go away and before you ask that is what we talked about before we went our separate ways him to his room me to my tree. Also never ask me about any past relationships family or friends I will tell them when I feel it is needed. Everyone was quiet as she went back to eating as did we after a few minutes. Something is going on here but they will say something if it is important she did say that after all. After a few minutes she and the rest of us had cleaned are plates and went to bed I was tired after all she did beat me.

**End of Chapter 38**


	40. Wolf Princess Chapter 39

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 39**

**Your POV**

You still had the night before in your head as you woke up early for training with the wolf trainers and then to spar and train with the guys. I got up took a shower and got dressed in my fighting outfit. I went downstairs to see that only Starlight was waiting for me. I went over to the door and let her in.

**You**: Starlight what are you doing here I was coming to the cave as soon as I got something to eat? She looked at you a smirked but shook her head.

**Starlight**: I just came to tell you that there will be no training from us today because the pups are going on there first hunt so we will be out. I nodded my head that I understood. Do you wish to come with us? I thought about it then remembered that I still had training with the guys.

**You**: I better not I still have training with the guys. She understood and left to joined the group. I closed the door and walked upstairs to get my stuff for sparring. I was about to go into my room when I looked up to see Botan staring at me. What do you what Botan?

**Botan**: Oh I was going to tell you that there was no training today because the group as a mission today and left early this morning.

**You**: Great and I just told the pack that I had training today and now I don't and they left for the pups first hunting trip. You looked down and then choose to change into something more comfortable. That was when Botan stopped you.

**Botan**: The girls are coming over to do some things do you what to be with us? I thought about it then though why not there was nothing else to do just as long as we don't play any games.

**You**: Sure why not I have nothing else to do today. She jumped up and down really happy that you were going to be there with the girls.

**Botan**: That is great and maybe we can go shopping. That caught your attench you loved shopping and it had been a while. You smiled at her who shocked her at first then she remembered. I forgot you loved shopping but do you think you could get Koenma's credit card?

**You**: You bet that is an easy steal as long as you can distract him.

**Botan**: Me and the girls can do that no problem. I smirked knowing this was going to be fun I maybe a wolf but I am still a girl after all. She left to meet the girls and tell them the plan and you went in to change into some more casual clothes.

**Botan POV**

You were so happy that Runa said yes to being with you and the girls. She was even going to steal the Koenma's credit card. You ran downstairs to see that both Yukina and Keiko waiting for you.

**Keiko**: So is she coming or not? I smiled happily to them.

**You**: Yeah she is she just has to change out of her training clothes and then she will be down here. Just so you know we are going to use Koenma's credit card.

**Yukina**: How are we going to do that he knows when you're going to take it?

**You**: Runa is going to take it as long as we make a distraction so she can get it. They giggled at the thought of having money to spend and not having to worry about it. You look towards the stairs to see Runa walking down them in a very cute outfit. It was a black tube top and some black tight jeans. Her hair was brown and her eyes red she was in her human form for the trip to earth. Cute outfit Runa it makes your human eyes look like rubies.

**Runa**: Thanks but now that I am here lets go get a credit card. You all smirked and I made a portal to the palace. We walked in and she changed to her wolf form and hided from view of Koemna.

**Koemna**: What is it that I can do for you girls? You walked up to him very sexually to get his attench.

**You**: Koemna could you do me a favor? He was starting to sweat as you did this. You looked to the girls to see that Runa was back with a credit card in her hand. Make a portal to the human world for us to go shopping.

**Koemna**: Sure no problem have fun girls. We left him in a state of love struck sickness as we went thought the portal which landed us just outside the mall we all stopped and laughed our heads off.

**Runa**: That was great Botan he really must have a thing for you. You should go out with him. This caused me to blush bright red and the girls to giggle at your face.

**You**: Well we are here to go shopping and if we get done fast enough we can beat the guys home and do some pranks. This made Runa smirk and you knew that she has some good ones in her head. With that you all walked into the mall for some spending of Koenma's money.

**End of the Chapter 39**


	41. Wolf Princess Chapter 40

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 40**

**Your POV**

You and the girls had just gotten back from shopping you bought some things so you ran up to your room to put them away. At the same time you noticed that your birthday was in three days.

**You**: I just hope no one finds out I really don't like parties. As you stared at the calendar you heard Botan yell for you from downstairs. BE DOWN IN A MINUTES GUYS!! I walked downstairs to see that the girls were sitting in a circle waiting for me.

**Botan**: So your here so tell me what were you think about before we went shopping? I looked them and smirked back.

**You**: Well first how about we paint the boys rooms to look like girls rooms. Then we take all of their clothes and dye them bright hot pink. They were giggling nonstop.

**Keiko**: That is the worse. We are going to be in so much trouble when they get back.

**Yukina**: No kidding the boys are going to kill us. So you all got up and you each did one room. You did Hiei's, then Yukina did Kuwabara's, Keiko did Yusuke's, and Botan did Kurama's as well as the clothes. We came back down just in time to see the boys walk into the house. You look at them and start giggling with the other girls who choose to go to your room to listen to you play your flute and to see and hear what the guys think of their rooms and clothes.

**Hiei POV**

You just got back from the mission when you saw the girls all together. They were just coming back from upstairs but when they saw you started to giggle even Runa. They then went back upstairs and you heard a door close and then some flute music.

**Yusuke**: They must have had a good time while we were gone and by the looks of it they went shopping. With that we went to our rooms to change into clean clothes. You all walked upstairs to hear the music stop and the girls peck out from Runa's room.

**You**: "Okay wolf what did you onna's do while we were gone?" You looked at her as did the rest of the boys. They opened the door more so they can all see out it.

**Runa**: "You will just have to wait and see." You looked at him and then to the guys. Yusuke and the baka went into their rooms only to come back out covering their eyes and yelling.

**Yusuke**: WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO TO MY ROOM AND MY CLOTHES!!

**Kuwabara**: MY ROOM IT IS GIRLY PURPLE AND ALL MY CLOTHES ARE BRIGHT PINK!! The girls were all giggling and you looked at Runa to see she was trying hard not to laugh out load.

**You**: "You have better not have touched my room wolf otherwise you will be in big trouble."

**Runa**: "You will just have to check and see now wont you." She smirked back at you. You then turned to look at the fox that had just opened the door to his and he backed out too.

**Kurama**: Ok who painted my room yellow and my clothes are also pink. I could tell he was upset but kept it hidden. I then walked to my room and slowly opened the door to see a bright pink room with pink clothes. You didn't get a chance to look at the girls because the door was 

shut and there was laughter coming from behind it. You turned to the guys and they all backed away. You were very very pissed. You went to the wolf's room and banged on the door. You heard the doors to her balcony open and then the tree move that is by her window and then nothing. You threw the door opened the door to see no one there and Runa's weapons gone.

**Yusuke**: WHERE DID THEY GO THEY HAVE TO PAY FOR THIS RIGHT NOW I HATE THE BABY BLUE ROOM AND I AM NOT WEARING PINK!! You didn't wait you turned to them with a smirk on your face.

**You**: "Wolf you're going to wish you didn't do that and that goes for your girlfriends too."

**Runa**: "Don't worry I did something very special for you but you have to come get me first."

**You**: "Don't worry I will and you will wish you never saw the color pink." You turned to the guys. I have an idea are you in or out. You looked at each of them.

Everyone: We're in what is the plan Hiei? He smirked and motioned the group close to talk about the plan.

**End of Chapter 40**


	42. Wolf Princess Chapter 41

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 41**

**Your POV**

You and the girls had just jumped from your room to get away from the guys just in case.

**Botan**: So now what now I am scared to go back because of what they may do.

**Keiko**: I know so what are we going to do if we can't go back? I looked at them all then it came to mind.

**You**: We could stay at the lake or maybe the cave the wolves won't mind. They looked at you as they were thinking.

**Botan**: The lake would be good I don't think I would like sleeping with all of those wolves. They all nod and so we all walked to the lake.

**You**: Do you guys what some of the wolves nearby just in case? As we arrived at the lake.

**Keiko**: That maybe a good idea just in case something happens while we are outside. You nodded and howled to the pack to see who they would send to stay with you. The girls got ready and you started a fire and waited for the wolves to come and they did.

**You**: Swiftkill and Yumi nice to see you guys how was the hunt. The girls turned to see the two wolves show up with some meat in their mouths.

**Swiftkill**: Good they did really well for their first hunt and we brought some meat for you guys to eat. You took the meat and some sticks and started cooking it for the girls.

**You**: Girls these are guards for tonight Swiftkill the red wolf with the green by her eyes and Yumi a white wolf with yellow eyes. They also have brought food for us and we have water here so we should be good for the night.

**Yukina**: Thanks so much we really are thankful that you would do that. The wolves walk over and start licking the girls and the girls giggle and pet them I watch the food and go to get some water to drink. I came back to see the meat was done and walked up to take it off the fire.

**You**: Here guys the meat is done I hope you like it. You hand them the food and you took part that was not cooked and started to eat. The girls look at you as you just bite into it. You look up to see them staring at you. What guys?

**Botan**: Why are you eating your meat uncooked?  
**You**: I am a wolf I usually eat my food raw. They look at you again before they start eating their food as well.

**Keiko**: This is really good what is it? I looked at the wolves to see them look at me then to the girls.

**Swiftkill**: Elk we killed it today with the pups but we don't eat it all we usually save some for later or for Runa just in case. The girls looked at them then continued eating and then I handed them some water to drink.

**You**: So what do you think girls do you think we can even show our faces at the house?

**Everyone**: No. I just kept looking at the stars as I see the girls fall asleep.

**Swiftkill**: Fall asleep Runa we are here you don't have to worry. I nodded my head and fell asleep waiting until morning to see what the boys would do.

**Hiei POV**

You and the guys talked about how to get the girls back and decided to use their fears and post them in their rooms to scare them. The only problem I couldn't think of a fear for Runa. The others were working on their rooms that they were given but you were having problems.

**You**: "What can I do that will scare her without breaking her heart?" The fox had just finished the reaper's room and sat beside me.

**Kurama**: Having problems Hiei? I didn't look at him but just nodded my head.

**You**: I just don't what to break her heart later.

**Kurama**: If I remember right she didn't like being kept in cages too much. I looked at him and smirked at him.

**You**: Thanks I know just what to do now that you said that. I got up and started making her room feel and look like a cage. When we were all done we just waited to see when the girls would come home but they never did.

**Yusuke**: Where are the girls they should be home by now? I looked out the window hoping to see them coming up to the house but there was no one coming.

**Kurama**: Yeah maybe they decided to stay out tonight? I nodded my head and we all choose to go to bed think about the pranks that Keiko, Botan, and Runa would get. We all choose not to do one on Yukina for the best. With that I feel asleep and so did the gang knowing that tomorrow morning would be very interesting.

**End of Chapter 41**


	43. Wolf Princess Chapter 42

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 42**

**Your POV**

You woke up early to get some fish for breakfast as the girls spelt. I walked to the lake and took off my clothes and jumped in to the lake with an arrow to put the fish on. I come up for air to hear the girls yelling.

**You**: I at the lake girls. You look over at shore to see the girls taking their clothes off and jumping into the lake with you.

**Keiko**: Hey Runa what are you doing? I hold up the arrow full of fish that I caught.

**You**: Just catching some breakfast and just cooling off before going back to the house.

**Botan**: I think if we stay here any longer the boys may get worried.

**You**: I doubt it. But if they are worried they will come and get us. They nodded and I walked out to start cooking the fish while the girls were playing in the lake. Breakfast is ready girls. They came running as you handed them the fish that was cooked on a stick.

**Yukina**: This looks good but may I ask how do we eat this. They were looking at the fish very confused.

**You**: Just bite them and eat them they are really good. I took a bite of the fish to show them it was okay. They then just followed your lead and then after a few moments smiles came onto their faces and they completely finished their fish.

**Botan**: So what should we do I mean we should head back to the house right. I looked at everyone but then something came to mind.

**You**: Why not just go for a swim they will come look for us then we can play hard to get. They start giggling as you say this which confused you.

**Keiko**: We know you like Hiei. I look away because I am blushing.

**Yukina**: You did tell me you were going to tell me who your crush was when everything was said in done. I nod my head yes but I was blushing really bad.

**Botan**: So do you like Hiei? Are is there someone else? I looked at them with my very red face.

**You**: Ok so I like someone and yes it is Hiei but if any of you say anything I will be feeding you to my pack. They looked at you at them then you felt some energy coming towards you. You looked towards it to see the guys standing there as you girls were dripping wet. The girls looked to see what you were looking at to see the guys.

**Everyone**: Hey guys. They looked at you and we just all smiled and nodded to each other and took off into the forest away from the guys and each other. You could sense Hiei was going after you. You giggle and keep running to a secret place that you go to. He just keeps following you.

**Hiei POV**

I woke up to see if the girls were back but figured we would have know if they were and went downstairs to see if they were there and only the fox and the two bakas eating breakfast.

**You**: So have they come home yet? They all shook their heads no.

**Kurama**: I think we should go looking for them to make sure they are ok. We nodded and left to go find the girls. As we walked towards the cave were the wolves I ran into two of the wolves. You walk up to them to see if they have seen them.

**You**: You are Runa's trainers is that right? They stop and look at you but nod yes. Have you seen her and some girls with her? They nod and then point to the lake. Thanks. They nodded and left towards the cave. I walked back to the gang to tell them.

**Yusuke**: So do you know where they are? I nodded yes and point to the lake.

**You**: They are at the lake. So we walked over to the lake to see the girls sitting by a fire talking. You see Runa looking and then look at the girls and they all take off.

**Kurama**: Hiei you are the fastest you go for Runa, I will take Botan, Yusuke you take Keiko, and Kuwabara you take Yukina. I nod and take off after her. She sees you coming and starts giggling. You smirk she was playing with you.

**You**: "Wolf where do you think you are going?" She just keeps running only looking to make sure you were there.

**Runa**: "Just going to my secret place and maybe a little hard to get you don't mind do you?" I smirk as I look at her to see that she is smirking too.

**You**: "I don't mind but you're going to have to run a lot faster otherwise I be dragging you to the house." She runs faster and you do to too keep up. After some running we came to a spot that I have never seen before. It was a pool with a waterfall surrounded by trees.

**Runa**: I hope you like it. This is where I go to be by myself. I look around and see that she was sitting down by the pool to soak her feet. I went over to sit next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

**You**: I caught you now what are you going to do? She looks over at me and I lean in and kiss her on the lips and she kisses back. We break away after a few minutes and I look into her beautiful eyes. We should head back to the house before they think we are killing each other or something else. She smirks and you smirk back.

**Runa**: You did something to my room didn't you? I looked at her and smirked.

**You**: Now why would I do that I mean I love my pink clothes and pink room. I see this new look to her eyes she was scared to go back home. So to make sure she did come back with you I picked her up and ran back to the house.

**Runa**: Would you please put me down I can walk you know. I just keep running.

**You**: Are you going to come back with me if I put you down?

**Runa**: No I am not something is going on and I don't what to be a part of it.

**You**: Then no I will not put you down which we are almost there and you have to be here in order to get your surprise. She starts to struggle to get out of my grip and I open the door to see that the guys had the girls sitting in the middle of the room. I go and sit Runa down but she tries to make a break for it but I grab her and make her sit.

**Kurama**: I think it is time that they see their new rooms don't you guys think so? All the guys nodded yes and I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door of her room. You open the door to her room and she bolts the other way.

**You**: What is wrong don't you like you new cage of a room? She keeps trying to get away but I have a good grip on her arm. I just smirk at how she is scared of something so simple.

**Runa**: CLOSE THE DOOR NOW!! She was really scared so you closed the door. I will not sleep in that room until this is changed back. She looked at the whole group to see that both Botan and Keiko were freaking out about their newly designed rooms.

**Botan**: NO MY ROOM IT IS BLACK CHANGE IT BACK I CAN'T STAND IT!!

**Keiko**: EWW GROSS NAKED WOMEN CLOSE THE DOOR I CANT LOOK!!

**Kurama**: So I guess we are done doing pranks for awhile aren't we now. The girls nodded their heads that they understood. Good so who is hungry for lunch so we can get back to doing what was asked of us earlier?

**Runa**: What is that Kurama? He looks at her and blushes as she smiles at him. I get mad but only show it though my fists gripping tighter with my fingernails digging into my hands.

**Kurama**: No missions, no one running away, not having to save anyone and just getting ready for the tournament. She shrugged her shoulders and walks into her room to get rid of the things that don't belong in there. I am going to make lunch. Then everyone goes downstairs to do whatever they do more than likely the bakas would play video games, the reaper would go back to the brat, Yukina and Keiko would work on the rooms, and I would go to my window to see if Runa would find the gift I put in the room. I just hope she likes it.

**End of Chapter 42**


	44. Wolf Princess Chapter 43

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 43**

**Your POV**

Hiei had just pulled a big time prank to get back at you for doing his room and clothes. We had all choose to not do anymore for a while. I walked back into my room to start cleaning up so first I went to the door to my balcony to let some light in and to get to work. I look around my room now that there is light to notice that everything is pretty much the same except there are chain collars on all of the painted wolves and several cages and chain collars everywhere which kind of freaked me out.

**Hiei**: "What is wrong wolf letting a few collars and cages scare you?" I heard Hiei chuckle knowing this was very funny for him but it was not for me.

**You**: "Yeah really funny for you why not come help me so I don't have to sleep in your room or out with the wolves." I was still looking around and started to take the chains off the wall when I moved one and a cage fell on top of me. Of course it made a load noise to have everyone in the house come running to make sure I was ok.

**Kurama**: Runa are you okay we heard a load sound coming from your room? Kurama walked in to see that you were in a cage trying really hard to get out. Do you what me to help you? I looked to see them all standing there but shook my head no and changed to my water wolf form to become mist and just go though the cage bars.

**You**: No problem I got it just pulled on one that moved the cage that is all. I changed back and continued to clean up everyone went back to doing what they were doing only Hiei was left. Yes Hiei did you what something? I looked up to see that he was starting to take things down.

**Hiei**: Sorry I should have stayed to help to start you could have gotten hurt. He had a sound of worry to him but I shook my head.

**You**: Hiei I can handle almost anything so don't worry remember I am just like you. He smirks and continues doing want he was doing and then pulls out a box for the collars to go in. So I guess you saw my fear of being caged? He looked at you as we started to take the cages down.

**Hiei**: Yeah but why are you scared to be caged like that? I stopped taking the cage apart.

**You**: You see wolves hate being cage and when we get in trouble at the tribe we would be thrown into cages and then beaten I still have some marks from when I was young. He looked at you see this brought up bad memories so changed the subject.

**Hiei**: Why are your katanas blue and red and not silver like mine? I smirked at this knowing this would come up.

**You**: They are very special to wolves and my mother being the leader had them and then they are handed down to the next choose wolf born on the red moon. The blue one is called The Blue Moon katana it can wound but never kill but can kill on one day the night of the blue moon.

**Hiei**: So what about the red one. I stopped not like this one at all.

**You**: The red one is called The Red Moon katana it can kill with a single cut to body and is the strongest during the red moon but the thing that scares me about it is when you do cut someone 

with it the death is painful and I hate to use it. I just continued working I looked up to notice we were almost done.

**Hiei**: I see so that is the reason that you didn't use it. So why do you keep it and why not use it against Diviru? I looked at my clean room now and turned to him.

**You**: Both katanas must be together otherwise they get out of control and I have that was when I talked about scar that was when I used it on him but it didn't work and I know he is still out there. He nodded but then grabbed your arm and pulled you to the bed where he held me close to him.

**Hiei**: We will get him so you won't have to run again and we can be together forever. I felt him hold me tighter to him. He then leaned down and kissed me on the cheek to show he was telling the truth.

**You**: Thanks Hiei that really means a lot to me. He nods and gets up saying he better get back otherwise the gang would think something is going on. I nod and watch him leave and then I look around my room to see that there was a box on my dresser. I walk over and open it a note and a necklace was there. I read the note first.

-Dear Runa,

You sent this back to me when you were in trouble and I thought you may what it back but I did some changes to it. This is my tear gem that I cried the night you first left so please keep it hidden and never take it off.

-Love, Hiei

I looked at the necklace to notice that the gem was black with a red center. I put it on and under my shirt. "Thanks Hiei I will never take it off." I can tell he is blushing but it fades and I go downstairs to get lunch.

**Hiei POV**

I blush as I think about Runa wearing my tear gem and I am wearing her star gem. I hold it close to me and I can see as she comes downstairs hold mine close to her. She sees that I am looking at her and she blushes and walks into the kitchen to get something to eat. She comes out later with an uncooked chunk of meat and just starts eating it. The bakas see this and run upstairs to get sick.

**You**: "I think you grossed them out my moon flower." She looks at you and smirks.

**Runa**: "Yeah well they better get used to it I mean I am a wolf after all I like my meat raw." I chuckle to see them coming downstairs just as she finishes.

**Yusuke**: Runa must you eat the meat raw that is really gross? She looks at them and grins.

**Runa**: No I think not I am a wolf guy's get use to it I like my meat uncooked if I can. The girls figured that out and you will have to as well. They back away from her but then nodded their heads that they both understood. Just then the reaper comes in with the human girl and Yukina.

**Botan**: Who wants to play "Truth or Dare"? With that Runa tries to make a run for it but Botan jumps her and pulls her back down. I also try to get away but Yusuke grabs me and sits me down next to the wolf. She looks at me kind of worried.

**Runa**: "Hiei does she still get out of control playing this game?" I look at her and nod and I see her become really worried in her eyes she knows this is going to be a big problem and so did I. **You**: "Yeah and you mean she would still do this while we weren't here?" She looks at the reaper as she told you trying to make sure no one knew you guys were talking.

**Runa**: "Yeah she was back I still get chills when she made me go out with Koemna and I had to kiss him afterwards." I about gag on the idea but hid it. I look to see that the reaper is about to get ready to play and both me and the wolf were praying that we could find away to get out of this.

**Botan**: Okay who what's to go first?

**End of Chapter 43**


	45. Wolf Princess Chapter 44

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 44**

**Your POV**

You had just been forced into playing "Truth or Dare" even though you knew you were good at this game you hated playing this game.

**Botan**: Oh come on anybody otherwise I will go first. I looked at the group to see that no one was saying anything. I sighed and raised my hand to get it over with.

**Hiei**: "What are you doing I though you hated this game?" I looked at him and sighed again.

**You**: "I do but I am also really good at it too." This made him look at you confused.

**Hiei**: "Then please don't pick me I would really be grateful about it." I nodded and turned to the group trying to find my victim. My eyes land on Yusuke and I smirk.

**You**: Yusuke truth or dare? I see him get a little worried but because I knew he was more than likely take dare I had a good one for him.

**Yusuke**: Dare. I smirked at him and he backed away from me a little scared.

**You**: You are going to wish you did truth. I looked at him and he was scared but didn't show it in his voice.

**Yusuke**: Just give it to me right now so I can get it over with. I looked at the group and then at Botan who remembered the one I gave her long ago.

**You**: Fine I dare you to dress as a girl in a dress and everything and then go up to Koemna and ask him to go on a date. Oh and Botan as to dress you up. He looked at me in shock and then to the others.

**Hiei**: "Good one I think I what this one on tape thought for later." I smirk at the thought.

**You**: Also I will tape it as well. I just keep looking at me shaking his head no. You have to do it Yusuke. He finally gave as we planned to do it later. Yusuke then turned to you and he had a grin on his face. But the game went on. The group went on with nothing real big happening until Yusuke's turn came. And he looked at me.

**Yusuke**: Runa Truth or Dare. I looked at him and then read his mind to see what he was thinking. " If she chooses Truth I will make her tell me what is going on between her and Hiei or maybe I could get her to tell us who she likes, but if she does Dare I will make her kiss him and handcuff her to him for a week unless we are sparring or on missions." I looked at Hiei he was doing the same thing as I was. He looked at me and nodded his head.

**Hiei**: " I would feel better if you couldn't choose either but I guess that can't happen so choose Dare to be safe that way he thinks he is setting us up." I nod and turn to Yusuke.

**You**: Dare. He smirks but I ignore it.

**Yusuke**: Ok then you have to kiss Hiei for five minutes and be handcuffed to him for a week unless we are sparring or on a mission. I looked at him and then to Hiei.

**Hiei**: "Well you have to do it. It is the dare." I could tell he wanted me to kiss him and be stuck with me for a week.

**You**: "You wanted this didn't you?" He looks at you and you get up and sit on his lap and look down at him into his eyes. I was starting to lean down trying to show the guys that I really didn't 

what to do this. But Hiei rushed me and pulled me in close so our lips crashed on each other's lip. I looked at him with shock but then closed my eyes and deepened the kiss but then our five minutes were up.

**Botan**: Ok that's it the five minutes are up and here are your handcuffs. You look down to see that both you and Hiei were cuffed together and you looked at him and he looked at you. Ok I think we should call that a game for today. So would Yusuke please follow me and I will get to work. He got up reluctantly and followed Botan up to her room to get ready to do his dare.

**You**: "I just remembered no one dared you Hiei why is that? " He got up which met you had to get up too.

**Hiei**: "The last time I was truth or dared in this game everyone was in big trouble I will have to tell you about it sometime I think it were kind of funny." I looked at him as we walked up to my room to get the video camera. I walk by the calendar and he looks at it.

**Hiei**: I see you have all of the moon phases marked and the eclipses as well as when the blue and red moons will be up, but what is this day here in two days you have it circled. I looked to see that he is pointing to my birthday.

**You**: It is nothing for you to know about and no one else I don't like talking or celebrating it. You find the camera and start to walk away but Hiei has not moved. He turns to look at you and smirks.

**Hiei**: It is your birthday isn't it? I look at him knowing to myself I had said to much.

**You**: Yes it is but like I said I hate parties so please no party. He nods and we walk out the door to see that the detective was in a blue dress and high heeled shoes with make up on. We both stopped and started laughing so hard we both fell to that ground.

**Hiei POV**

I just found out about Runa's birthday knowing we would throw a surprise party just to piss her off. We walked out of her room with her video camera and saw that the detective was dressed in a dress and wearing makeup. We both broke down laughing but Runa recovered and started taping the whole thing.

**You**: "Runa you better get all of this because I what to watch it tonight." She nodded as we walked down the stairs to where everyone was waiting. They all see Yusuke and start laughing and of course Runa is taping the whole thing.

**Yusuke**: Can we please hurry this up I can't take it anymore. The reaper makes a portal and as we are all following Yusuke to do his dare I get into the fox's mind.

**You**: "Fox I need to ask you to do something and we only have a short time to do it." He looks at you confused but nods that he understands.

**Kurama**: "What is it Hiei because it is kind of strange that you would ask me for something." You just keep walking knowing you were running out of time before the act with Yusuke would begin.

**You**: "You see Runa's birthday is in two days and I think we should throw a party." You blush but hid it quick not wanting anyone to see it.

**Kurama**: "Ok but you will have to get her out of the house and I will get your gift for her." You see that the palace is coming into view so time was almost up.

**You**: "Thanks fox and by the way I forgive you about the maiden thing that was months ago but I what'd to make sure." He nodded as we walked into the brat's office.

**Koemna**: So may I ask what is going on? We all try to hold in our laughter but it was becoming very hard to do as Yusuke swayed his hips up to the desk. Yusuke why in the world are you in a dress and look like a girl? Holding in the laughter was getting harder to do.

**Yusuke**: Koemna would you please go on a date with me? He stutters this whole thing as we finally can't hold in the laughter any longer. We all fall to the floor but because Runa was handcuffed to me I brought her done on top of you. You stopped laughing and so did she you both blushed I then leaned in and kissed her on the lips and she kissed back but unknown to the both of us we were being taped. I finally got up helping her up as well.

**Runa**: Hey where is my camera it landed around here somewhere? We looked for it around us to see that the fox had it.

**Kurama**: I got it before you both fell so that you didn't break the camera and so I could finish taping it. He walked over and handed it to her and then we looked over at the group by the desk.

**Koemna**: So let me guess Yusuke you played truth or dare and Runa dared you didn't she? He nodded yes and looked away. You really should not play that game with her she has done this prank before and she has made spirit detectives quit. They all looked at you and that is when Koemna noticed that you were cuffed to Runa. Let me guess a dare right. You looked at Runa and she nodded. You should know better Runa this happened the last time. With that he opened a portal for you all to go back but as that was happening you were trying to think of a gift for Runa.

**End of Chapter 44**


	46. Wolf Princess Chapter 45

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 45**

**Your POV**

We just got back from dipper butt's office and we choose to watch Yusuke's dare.

**You**: I am going to get this set up to watch anyone what to see it a second time? I turned to see everyone but Yusuke nodding yes.

Yusuke: Please no can you at least wait until I am out of this dress or at least not in this room. I nod and he leaves and I look to Botan and Keiko and tell them to go get him and bring him back after he was done. I was just finishing getting the video camera set up when I turned to the stairs to hear yelling coming from Yusuke being brought back downstairs by the two girls.

**Yusuke**: LET GO OF ME I DON'T WANT TO SEE THE VIDEO!! I AM ALREADY SEEN ENOUGH OF THE WHOLE THING!! I smirked but looked to see everyone there but Kurama.

**You**: "Hiei where is Kurama he is not here." He looks around to notice he was really gone.

**Hiei**: "Don't know, maybe he is making dinner it is really late." I nod has the girls push Yusuke into a chair and surround him to make him stay put.

**You**: Okay lets watch this and have a laugh at Yusuke's expense. You turn it on and go sit down with Hiei next to you because of the handcuffs and we watched the video laughing every once and a while. Every so often he would reach down to my hand when no one was watching and hold it. The movie went on until we came to the part I was taping and Hiei feel and he pulled me with him me land on top of him. The camera falls to the side and then is picked up by Kurama. But instead of going back to Yusuke it says on Hiei and me. Of course we were blushing and then we kissed I look at Hiei and I rush to turn it off but the girls left Yusuke and pushes me down in to the chair along with Hiei fighting to get up but Yusuke held him down.

**Yusuke**: By the looks of it I would say these two were already going out. I looked to Hiei and he nodded and we both relaxed knowing we were found out and there was not going back on it. Then I came to you why Kurama wasn't here.

**You**: "FOX YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM ME FOR A WHILE OTHERWISE YOU WILL NOT MAKE IT TO THE NEXT DAY YOU GOT THAT?! Hiei had heard you and nodded he was mad at him too. You then look down to see that Yusuke was taking the cuffs off.

**Yusuke**: There is no reason to keep them on if you are already going out.

**Hiei**: Who said we were going out it could be just another prank that we pulled to make you take the handcuffs off. With that we both ran up the stairs before they could put them back on.

**Hiei POV**

You and Runa had just left the group in shock and then something came to mind you still have to get Runa out of the house for tomorrow.

**Runa**: So I know we promised no more pranks but I think the gang needs one don't you? I look at her but shake my head no. Why not Hiei I mean at least Kurama he taped us? I look at her and then push her to the wall and kiss her. This kiss was different it was filled with passion and lust 

and I looked to see she was kissing back as we moved towards her room. We finally had to break apart to get in to her room and close the door. I looked at her as she led me to her window to watch the stars. I had to get her out of the house and the only way is to ask her out.

**You**: Runa would you like to go to the lake with me just you and me and have lunch and go swimming? She looked at you and was trying to read your mind but you blocked it.

**Runa**: I would love to Hiei. I smirked at her and she smiled back making me blush.

**You**: We can spend the whole day together how does that sound? She nodded her head yes. Great we can start bright and early so I will leave my lunar flower to get some sleep. She nods her head and walks towards her bed but not before you pull her close and kiss her again and after a few minutes break away and turn to leave. Good night my princess.

**Runa**: Good night my wildfire. With that I left to go to my room to find a gift for her. I walked in to my room only to see that I had weapon books and nothing else so left to talk to Kurama about what to get her? You walk into the kitchen and see the fox cleaning up from a small dinner that no one was in the mood to eat for whatever reason.

**You**: Kurama do you still have that music book? He looked at you and smiled and nodded yes.

**Kurama**: Yeah let me go get it do you what the human one or demon one? I thought for a moment and then an idea came to mind.

**You**: The demon one please I just can't think of a gift to get Runa, and she really loves to play her flute. Kurama goes up stairs to get the book and comes back down with it. You take it from him and look to see that there is a section on flutes and turn to there with Kurama looking and helping were needed. Then you saw something a flute that was a weapon as well.

**Kurama**: This maybe what you are looking for am I right? I look at I again know that she was great at playing her flute and with her spirit energy with that combined she would be very hard to beat with that at her side.

**You**: I think so but there are only twelve of them where can I find one when they are that rare? I looked over the flute and then remembered that Koemna had one in the weapons vault. There one in the brat's weapon's vault I guess I could ask to see if I could buy it or something for Runa. He nods and folds the page and hands you the book.

**Kurama**: Would you like me to come with you Hiei? I shook my head I had to do this on my own to show that I cared for her in front of everyone now that they knew. Ok I will talk to you later about the party then. I nod my head and ask for a portal to see the brat. I knew this was going to be hard to get this but for Runa I would do anything even if that met giving up more of my free time to do missions or whatever the brat wanted me to do.

**End of Chapter 45**


	47. Wolf Princess Chapter 46

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 46**

**Hiei POV**

You had just choose want to get Runa it was a flute for demons that could use their spirit energy to fight and for a flute player like Runa it would be perfect and then she could use it at the tournament. You walked into the office of the brat to see him sitting there doing paper work he looks up to see you coming in.

**Koemna**: What can I do for you Hiei? I look at him and then put the book on his desk and open it to the page to the flute and showed it to him. He looks at you and back at the book. This flute is called the Wolf's Cry what about it? I look at him.

**You**: I want to get it for Runa for her birthday and I know you have it in the weapons vault of yours. He nods his head but something was wrong. Is there something wrong Koemna? He looked at you because you usually call him brat.

**Koemna**: I know you love her Hiei but why this flute it is very strong and hard to handle and it could kill her. I looked at him but nodded that I understood.

**You**: I know but I know she will love it and I think it will be great for her to take and learn before the tournament so she can use it. He looks at you but nods his head.

**Koemna**: Follow me so I can take down the alarms and you can have it but you better make sure you never leave her you got that and don't fool with this weapon on blow and it will kill also make sure she doesn't use it to much for too long it can drain the spirit energy till it is using life energy. I nodded and followed him tell we came to the vault. He opened the vault door and then looked at you. You may go and get it. I walk in and look around then I see it the case is black with black velvet and in the case is a silver flute with gold trim. There was two designs on it on was the moon the other is a wolf howling. It was beautiful. I picked it up and closed the case and walked back out with it in my arms. I turn to Koemna and he locks up the vault. We walk back to his office in silence and he made a portal but before I left I turned to him.

**You**: Thanks Koemna you don't know want this will mean to me to make her this happy. I turn to leave but he stops you.

**Koemna**: No problem Hiei or and give this to her with them. He throws the Winged Night Blades to you and you catch them.

**You**: Thanks. With that you leave to go wrap your gifts and to get ready for date with Runa.

**Morning**

**Your POV**

I wake up to someone playing with my ears to see that it is Hiei. I smile up at him as I get up to get ready to go but he pushes me back on to the bed.

**Hiei**: We are in no hurry and which I would just like to look at you for a while. I smile at him. By the way happy birthday Runa. He leans down and kisses me on the lips and then he started to move his hands under your shirt he grabs one of your breast and it cause me to gasp which in turn gives him the chance to stick his tongue in. We do this for a few more minutes before we 

decide that we need to get going. So he let me and I went and took a shower and changed into some clothes and packed my swimsuit for later. I walked out and saw him standing there but he wasn't wearing his usually back he was wearing blue jeans that hugged his butt and a green shirt that showed his six pack.

**You**: Wow you look so sexy in that you should wear that more often. He smirks and looks at you and then he looks at you starting down then working his way up. I was wearing a blue top with a moon over were my heart would be and I was wearing a white skirt that went to my just above my knees.

**Hiei**: You don't look to bad yourself sexy. He turns and holds out his hand and you take it, but instead of going thought the house you guys jump from your window to the ground and take off to the lake for the whole day of fun of just the two of us no wolves and no people. When we got there it was beautiful there was a blanket laid out and there was a single rose and candles and food waiting for us.

**You**: My guess is the guys helped didn't they? He looked at me by the hand a led me to the blanket and we sat down to enjoy each other's company.

**Kurama POV**

Hiei and Runa had just left I walked to the door and let the rest of the gang in to start decorating.

**Yusuke**: So how long do we have until they come back around 5pm I think is the soonest? I nodded as the room was done up in blue and white and Runa's gifts were put into a corner. I was working on a cake that would be the full moon with a wolf in the center she would love it.

**You**: Well I am done with the cake and you guys are doing the living room and know I am ordering the pizza then we will be almost ready for them to come home.

**Botan**: We should play games you know that she is really good at singing. I looked at Botan and smiled which caused her to blush and then you blush back but you answer causing the blush to leave your face.

**You**: Really I believe you gave me and idea Botan I will be right back with are activity for tonight I just hope she wants to sing tonight. You were about to go when Botan answered for you.

**Botan**: She will because it is the full moon tonight the night the wolves sing to the moon and to the people or wolves they care about if anything Hiei will be in for a gift tonight as well. You smirked at that last part this was going to be fun tonight you just hope see doesn't kill you because of it.

**End of Chapter 46**


	48. Wolf Princess Chapter 47

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 47**

**Your POV**

You and Hiei had just finished eating when you choose to go change into your swimsuit for a swim. You turn to Hiei see him watching you with curious eyes.

**You**: I will be right back I am going to change into my swimsuit so we can go swimming. I smile at the idea of seeing Hiei in is trunks.

**Hiei**: Ok but don't go too far ok in a few hours the Kurama will have dinner ready ok. I look at him confused.

**You**: Are you going to go swimming with me Hiei? He just smirks but does nothing else. Fine be that way I will be right back. As I go to change I see the moon and it is red just like it is on all of your birthdays and it is also full the wolves would be having fun tonight and so would you. "Tonight is the night the wolves will sing and dance under the moon." I say to myself. With all of that said you forgot to block your mind.

**Hiei**: "So my guess is you will be a very happy demon tonight?" I smirked and started to change into my swimsuit. But I was having a problem getting my tail to go where it was suppose to go. "Having problems wolf?" I growl at that I hate being called that one day I will have to make sure no one calls me that.

**You**: "Yeah my tail won't go through the hole made for it." I keep trying to grab the hair of my tail though the hole to pull if though but I was having no luck.

**Hiei**: "Do you what some help?" I thought about it but blushed at the idea of want he would be touching and seeing but figured that I would have to have him help me.

**You**: "Sure but don't laugh ok it has been awhile sense I have swam in this form usually I swim in human and wolf form." He comes over and sees you in a blue bikini with stars and a moon on them he was blushing really bad. You turn around to show him the hole that was for the tail. If you could please find the hair of my tail and pull it though. He doesn't move and I look back at him. Well are you going to help me or not Hiei? He looks at me but this time he moves his hand to the hole for my tail and pulls the hairs that are sticking out and out comes my tail. Thanks Hiei I hate it when it does that. He just stands there as you head to the water.

**Hiei**: No problem by the way nice butt." I look back at him and blush and then I push him to the ground and then run to the water. I can hear him trying to catch me before I reach the water. But I reach the water and jump in and start swimming to the middle of the lake. I go up for air to see him standing at the shore smirking at me.

**You**: Come on Hiei why not come get me or are you scared? I watch him take his clothes of and jump into the water and swim towards me. I smirk and go under the water only to meet him lips.

**Hiei**: "Now that I am here what do you what to do?" I look at him and smirk and just like that I was my winged water wolf and swimming away quiet fast.

**You**: "See if you can catch me Hiei and if you can I will give you a prize of your choose." I smirk and I can tell he smirks too.

**Hiei POV**

I watch her change into a wolf with wings but with blue marks and then takes off though the lake fast. She then tells you to catch her and if you can you get to choose your prize. I smirk at the thought of want I can have.

**You**: "Did you say anything?" I swim after her but I end up going up for air and then diving back down to catch her.

**Runa**: "Anything take your pick." I think about it for a while as I chase her but then I notice that because her form does so well under water that she is only playing with me.

**You**: "Fine if I catch you before we have to go back then you must sleep with me with only your bra and underwear on." I feel her blush and miss a step but the slip up didn't last long.

**Runa**: "Fine and if you don't catch me then you have to sing tonight for my birthday." I smirk and nod my head yes and go back up for air again. I then find out this wasn't going to be easy and as time went by I was getting tired and she was starting to tire out as well but I finally had to give because we needed to get back.

**You**: "I give you win I will sing to you tonight." She was so happy that she rush to the top of the lake and was flying in the air. I come up and she flies up so we are face to face.

**Runa**: "Do you what a ride back to shore or do you what to swim back?" I look at her as she just flaps her wings to stay in place.

**You**: "I am really tired a ride would be nice." I smirk as she turns so I can grab her feet. I grab her feet and smirk and pull down to get her in the water. "I have you now what?" I look at her and she as this shocked look on her face.

**Runa**: "So are we going home or are we going to freeze in the lake?" I look at her and she changes back to her half demon form. I was still holding her.

**You**: Yeah I guess we should head back just in case they think we got lost or something. With that you both swam to shore and she left to go change into her clothes and I put mine back on and we walked towards the house. The lights are out so I know the guys are ready for the party.

**Runa**: Where is everybody I thought we were going to have dinner? With that the lights come on and everyone jumps up out of there hiding places.

**Everyone**: SURPRISE RUNA HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! She was so shocked she could say a word so I reached up and kissed her on the lips to get her to say something.

**Your POV**

You walked into the house to see the gang surrounded with blue and white balloons and streamers. You see gifts in the corner and a cake on the table shaped as a full moon with a wolf howling to it. On the other table was pizza for dinner.

**You**: Wow guys I am surprised that you would throw a party when I told you that I hate parties. They looked at you and smirked at you.

**Botan**: Well we did and you can think Hiei for it later tonight but first how about those presents. I looked at Hiei but smiled just the same it went to go sit down but he pulled me close to him and on to his lap and we fell on the couch. Then Botan ran over to you and hands you a present.

**Botan**: Open this one first it is from me. I take it and open it to see flute music from my favorite movie Dancing with Wolves.

**You**: Thanks Botan I love this music but never thought I could play it I guess we will find out. Then Yukina came up with her gift. You open it to see some of her tear gems in a bracelet it was really pretty. Thanks Yukina it is really pretty and I will take good care of it.

**Yusuke**: This is from me and Keiko. I open it to see two tickets to a concert by Simple Plan. I smile at them and say thanks and that I can't wait to go.

**Kuwabara**: This one is from me. I open it to see a stuffed wolf. I smile because it is white with blue eyes like my mother.

**You**: Thanks so much it looks like my mom when she is in wolf form. Everyone looks at me but I tell them to go on and they do. Kurama comes up and gives you his gift and it is a sapphire moon and star necklace it was really pretty. Thanks Kurama I love it. I turn to Hiei and he is holding a box like gift.

**Hiei**: This is for you from me. I look at him as I open it to see that it is a flute case. I open the case to notice that it is the Wolf's Cry. I just look at it in shock. I though you would like to learn to play it before we have the fighting next month.

**You**: I would love to this is great I always wanted to try this weapon out. Yusuke starts laughing and I look at him.

**Yusuke**: That isn't a weapon it is just a flute. I look at him and smirk I put it together and just blow lightly and he falls to the ground. I start laughing so hard I can't breathe.

**Hiei**: Breathe onna breathe. I start to catch my breath and turn to him a give him a passionate kiss on the lips. This became a make out session.

**Kurama**: Ok guys get a room ok. I break and smile at him as he blushes. I then look to see that Hiei is holding another gift.

**Hiei**: This is from the brat he though you may need it along with the flute. I open to see the Wing Night Blades. I smile as I slip them on my arms.

**You**: I will have to think him later. With that I took them off only to hear Botan yell karaoke. I look at her she knew about the moon tonight but then I turned to Hiei and I remembered he had to sing to me.

**Botan**: So who is singing first? He looks at me and shakes his head no but I smirk.

**You**: Hiei will go first he owns me. Everyone looked at Hiei but he smirks at you.

**Hiei**: "I will get you back for this you know that right?" I nod my head as he thinks of what to sing.

**End of Chapter 47**


	49. Wolf Princess Chapter 48

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 48**

**Hiei POV**

I walk up to Botan who handed me a mic to sing as I look though the stupid machine for the right song and then found it. I turn to Runa and smirk to her.

**You**: I choose this song for someone very close to me. I gets ready to sing but Yusuke interrupts.

**Yusuke**: I wonder who that is. I look at Runa who goes over and hits him on the head. Hey what was that for. He looks at Runa.

**Runa**: For being a baka you baka. She turns her head back to me and nods to go ahead. With that I start singing to my true love.

**"Open Your Eyes (To Love)"**

I go and sit down next to Runa you just looks at me but then kisses me on the cheek.

**Runa**: I love that song my guess it is about us right? I then turn and kiss her on the lips. We stopped when I saw that they were holding the mic up for me. You what me to sing? They nod yes.

**You**: Go ahead you said to me earlier that you would sing tonight due to the full moon. She nods and gets up to choose a song.

**Runa POV**

I walk up trying to find the right song but couldn't think of one then I got an idea.

**You**: Botan, Yukina, and Keiko would you come here for a minute. They nod and get up and we form a circle so the guys can't hear.

**Botan**: So you what us to do a group song and then you can sing alone is that right but if we do this the guys should do a group song. I smirk and nod.

**Keiko**: I also think that Runa and Hiei should do a duet. They looked at me but I nodded I love singing during the time of the full moon.

**Yukina**: So which sound should we sing? I thought about it and then one song came to mind and I looked at them and pull the song up so they can see it. They smirk and they all grab mics and turn and face the group as I stand in the middle and with my back turned to the guys and the music starts.

"**Lullaby"**

As I turn to the girls we smile at how the boys look. Which was in shock. I start laughing and then I turn to Hiei and smile again.

**You**: So we did a group song now you have to. They looked at you but nod their heads and you guys switch as they get to get together to figure out a song.

**Hiei POV**

The girls had just finished a group song and now you and the guys were going to do a group song as well. You turn to the group trying to come up with ideas.

**Yusuke**: So does anyone have any idea what to sing? They all shake their heads no but you.

**Kurama**: Hiei do you have an idea? I nod and go to the machine and show them the song and they nod and agree to it. We turn to the girls and we smile knowing this was going to be a good song for them.

**"Not A Day Goes By"**

We just finished and I look to see tears in the girl's eyes. I look to see she is trying really hard to hold in her tears so I walk up with the mics still I my hand and without knowing it she took it and walked up to choose a song.

**Runa POV**

I was trying hard not to cry. I take the mic from Hiei and right away I knew what song to sing.

**You**: This is to my true love. Before I started I glared over at Yusuke and the baka to make sure they said nothing and then started to sing.

**"Reachin' For Heaven"**

I had my eyes closed but then I heard clapping. I open my eyes to see that everyone is clapping and I smile. I then turn to Hiei and grab one of the mics and toss it to him.

**Hiei**: What you what me to sing again I believe I only said once. I smile at him and give him puppy dog eyes. Fine then go sit down. I smirk again and go to the machine. He walks over confused.

**You**: They what us to do a duet, and I know just the right song what do you think? He looks at and smiles and nods his head yes.

"**I've Had The Time of My Life"**

You and Hiei stopped singing and turned and faced each other then clapping could be heard though out the house as well as howls I turn to see the pack there dancing in the moon light and I smile and turn to Hiei and when I did he kissed me again I smiled into the kiss.

**Kurama**: Ok guys let's eat the pizza and cake before you guys strip in front of us all. With that we at the pizza and cake but something else was going to happen tonight I was not done doing music for they have never seen wolf dance. We finished eating and I up starts and grab my flute.

**You**: I am going to show you something really neat that very few humans and demons had ever seen so watch carefully. I walk outside into the moonlight and howl to the wolves. You tell them you will play the flute if they do there dance. They nod as you play the song you had been working on. The wolves danced in the moonlight as you play your flute, and at least tonight you were happy to be you.

**Hiei POV**

I had just finished singing with Runa then ate the pizza and cake. We would about to call it quits when she runs up stairs and then returns with her flute. She then brings up the wolves dance. She then calls on them and they get ready around her as she stands in the moonlight. She plays and the wolves run around her doing flips and jumping as they howl to the moon. It was almost the flute that controlled them.

**Kurama**: She loves this doesn't she playing her flute in the full moon as her pack circles her? My eyes never leave her as she finishes and then the wolves leave to go on their night hunt. She comes inside and kisses you on the cheek and then she winks at you and runs upstairs.

**You**: What was that about? I look at the fox really confused.

**Kurama**: I believe she wants you to follow you. Something tells me that your night with her is not done. I smirk as I follow to be with her just wondering what was going to happen.

**End of Chapter 48**


	50. Wolf Princess Chapter 49

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 49**

**Hiei POV**

I walk up the stairs to see that her room door is open and I walk in. I try and find her only to see that there is only a note with nothing more than a clue to where she may be. The good news it was from Runa.

-Hiei-

Let's play a game and the prize is me the first clue is the first time we fought each other I can remember it can you. By the way you will never be able to get me this time.

-Runa-

I look at the note and see that the window is open and so I go close the door and jump out the window to the training grounds. I run to the training grounds to see the moon out and Runa standing there. In the moonlight her hair looks silver and she looks beautiful.

**You**: So why did you what me to come here Runa? She looks at me and smiles and I blush because of it.

**Runa**: I just feel like sleeping inside on the full moon night of my birthday is stupid and we can be alone outside with no one knowing where we are. I watch her as she heads to a tree only to stop and look at the moon.

**You**: You really are all wolf no matter who your parents are. She looks at me but frowns and turns back to the moon.

**Runa**: I wish I could say that but I can't my parents were special to me even if I only met my dad in my dreams. I watched her as she turned around as smiled at me again. But he told me in my dreams that I would find love and I did. I walk up to her and pull her close.

**You**: Runa I shouldn't have brought it up it just brings up bad memories. She shakes her head as she leans against me to be closer as we both look up at the moon. So what is my prize for finding you? She steps away and looks at me with a smirk and then disappears.

**Runa**: You haven't caught me yet Hiei the next clue is where is my favorite place where you saw the bad side of me? I listened and then her voice came again. This is the last one meet me there and I am all yours. I run to the lake that we have spent time at almost all day today. When I get there I see that she is not alone and she is yelling at someone to go away.

**Your POV**

I make it to the lake waiting for Hiei to get here to have some fun but when I get to the lake I see Flameblaze there waiting for me.

**You**: I thought I told you to go away and never come back you mutt. He looks at me and smirks and starts to walk forward towards me.

**Flameblaze**: My dear lunar flower why are you doing this you know I love you I was going to save you after I left you behind I really mean it. I was really pissed that he came back I could tell that Hiei was coming and if he found out that he was still here there would be a huge fight.

**You**: You betrayed me Flameblaze. You sold me out so you could have power. Which I mind you never got. I see him get really angry and show his teeth at me.

**Flameblaze**: That is because you got away and so I could not get my power from Diviru. I knew it he did sell me out for power and then he was going to come back for me and make me his.

**You**: See now was that so hard and now that I know the truth you can leave and we will fight this out at the tournament. I turn to leave but I look to the one side of the forest to see Hiei walking out of it. I see that you found me but as you see he was not suppose to be here. I turn back to the wolf that was still there. I walk up to Hiei and he pulled me close to him.

**Flameblaze**: I see that he really met what he said about you being with him but for how long will that last before you tell him about the rest of your past Moonlight Assassin. With that he disappeared and I looked to see that Hiei was looking at me with a shocked look on his face and he let go of me.

**Hiei**: You're the Moonlight Assassin!! How could you keep that information away from me I thought you cared and promised never to keep stuff like that from me? I looked at him but just smiled.

**You**: Hiei that is part of my past that I am trying to forget you see I was paid to kill people that could never defend themselves. I hate that part of my past so I ran from it only Flameblaze and some of my other enemies. I was almost in tears that was when I felt an arm pull me close and hugged me.

**Hiei**: I am sorry Runa I should have not brought it up and don't worry about that wolf I will get rid of him the next time he shows his face. I smile and then remembered that he got me and smirked at him.

**You**: Now let's get back to my game Hiei I believe you got me which means I am all yours tonight. He looks at me and then he leans in a kisses me on the lips. I kiss back and we were like that for about five minutes of us making out. We then break and he looks at me with almost a questioned look.

**Hiei**: Runa I know this is kind of… I really don't know how to ask this even though I asked you to be my girlfriend and you said yes I am not sure if I should ask this question. I looked at him and then understood. I reach up and pull my shirt so that my shoulder was showing.

**You**: I understand Hiei and I will let you mark me as long as you let me mark you as my mate. He turns and looks at me looking at my eyes to make sure I wasn't lying.

**Hiei**: You are sure about this Runa I mean we can wait until after the… I stopped him before he could finish the question.

**You**: Yes Hiei I want you to mark me as yours so that no one will question are love. With that he leaned down and bit my shoulder to mark me as his forever. He then let go and to notice I was bleeding were the he bit me and then leans down to lick up the blood from the bit which in turn causes me to moan.

**Hiei**: You like that maybe is should do that more often. With that he pulled his shirt back on his shoulder so I could mark him. Go ahead and mark me now so that we can be a pair. I lean down and bite him on the shoulder. I let go to see blood on his shoulder and I smirk and then start to 

lick the blood from the bite mark that shows him as mine forever. This in turn causes him to moan just like I did. I smirk and start to lick up to his lips so that we end up kissing. We break apart and then I notice just how tired I am from the long day and yawn.

**You**: I think I am going to go to sleep. I go to get up only to be pulled back into Hiei's arms again. I look at him and he is smiling at me and I smile back.

**Hiei**: We can just sleep right here. I nod and we go and lay down on the grass and he puts his arms around me and pulls me close. Just go to sleep Runa we have training in the morning and I have a feeling yours is going to be tuff. I nod and fall asleep in Hiei's arms.

**Hiei POV**

After Runa fell asleep I look up to the moon and then back down at her and smile.

**You**: "I am so lucky I think I can finally be able to have feelings again and have someone that understands me." I lean down and kiss her forehead and with that close my eyes and fall asleep on the grass holding Runa close so that she would never leave me ever again.

**Kurama POV**

I just finished cleaning up from the party and the others had gone asleep hours ago. I went upstairs to go to bed myself and decided to check on the lovebirds. I knocked on Hiei's door and heard nothing and walked in to see that no one was there.

**You**: I guess they are in her room. So I went to that one to see that they were not there either and her window was open. I guess they are out having fun. I would worry but knowing just how strong they are and how they are willing to protect each other. With that you went to bed knowing that training starts to more for the tournament. But your dreams were filled with nothing but the beautiful wolf girl. Not knowing that she was marked by his own teammate.

**End of Chapter 49**


	51. Wolf Princess Chapter 50

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 50**

**Your POV**

I wake up to notice that I was outside and Hiei was sleeping next to me with his arms around my waist. I turn over and look at him. He looked so peaceful sleeping like that. I leaned into him and put my head into his chest and sighed and closed my eyes to listen to his breathing. I was almost asleep again when I felt that we were not alone. I slowly got up to see that the gang was watching us.

**You**: Guys what are you doing here? I thought that training wasn't for hours. They looked at me and then I see Yusuke holding a camera. Yusuke would you give that to me? He looked at me but took a step back.

**Yusuke**: No I think I like this picture and I think it would make a nice gift for later. I get up and at the same time wake up Hiei.

**Hiei**: Why did you wake up training isn't for hours. I look at him and then look towards the group. He looks up to see them there and stands up. "I see the bakas are here to ruin the moment." I look at him and smile.

**You**: "That is not the only thing Yusuke took a picture of us sleeping together." Hiei looks up to see that Yusuke is still holding the camera. Hiei goes to take it but I stop him. "Let me Hiei I have a friend that will help us here just stay put and I will get her." Hiei stops and looks at you but nods. Yusuke I would really let go of that camera otherwise I will be forced to take it.

**Kuwabara**: Really and how are you going to do that way over there baka wolf. I get mad the only person that can call me that is Hiei. But I smirk and howl to the forest. Within seconds there is a strong gust of wind and the camera flies from Yusuke's hands to Hiei's.

**You**: See I didn't have to move the wind did it for me. They looked beside me to see a white wolf standing there. Thanks Whitewind I knew you could help me if I needed help. I smirk back to the group and then looked at Hiei as he held the camera in his hands.

**Whitewind**: No problem Runa but I have to go the pack is going hunting and the pups need training. I nod and with another gust of wind she was gone.

**Kuwabara**: What in the world was that? There was a gust of wind and the camera goes from Yusuke's Hand to Hiei's and then there is a wolf next to you then another gust of wind and its gone. I nod my head that want he said was right.

**Kurama**: If I am not mistaken she did say those were spirit wolves so they would have special powers. I smirk as Hiei handed me that camera.

**You**: That is right that was Whitewind the leader of the pack and she can become wind and control it as well. I mean I did have to learn my elements from somewhere right? So is it time for training yet I am ready to have some fun.

**Yusuke**: Yeah that was the other reason we came to find you it is time to go training. I nod my head but I hear a howl from the pack. It was Riptide and Swiftkill it was time for my training with them.

**You**: Sorry guys I have to go my wolf trainers are calling me it is time to get worked to death again. You start to walk away towards the wolves when you noticed that the group following you. May I ask why you are following me? I just keep walking.

**Kurama**: We would like to train with your wolves and with you if you don't mind. I just kept walking and then howled to let them know I was bringing new students. They howled back and agreed.

**You**: They say you are welcomed to join us but be ready for some of the toughest training around I have been knocked out for weeks from their training.

**Hiei POV**  
You looked at her there was no way that those wolves could be that hard in training but then again they are spirit wolves so I guess they are different.

**Runa**: Here we are this is the new train grounds for me and you if you like. If you don't mind I will be right back I have to get some things for me and you. She ran off to get whatever it was she was getting.

**Kurama**: Do you have any idea to what kind of training they are going to put us though? I looked at him and shook my head.

**Kuwabara**: I bet it is easy I mean how hard do wolves train any way? I smirked knowing that she was only that good because of them. A few minutes later she came back with something glowing.

**Runa**: These are spirit weights and not only are they heavy but the seal a good deal of your spirit or demon energy unless you can somehow get to it. She smirked and threw them to us. I went to catch them only to have them fall from my hands to make a small crater. Be careful those are the lightest we have but they are still heavy. I went and put them on and something felt strange.

**Kurama**: I can't get to me energy at all and these things feel like hundred pounds. She smirks as she went to put some on her legs, chest, and head.

**Yusuke**: Why do you have all of those why we only have ones on our hands? She got up and started to stretch.

**Runa**: I am farther ahead then you as first time users you will start small and work your way up. So if I were you I would start see what you can't do so you can work on it? Yusuke turned to a rock and was going to use his spirit gun but nothing happened.

**Yusuke**: I can't use my spirit gun and to make things worse I can barely get my hands to do the motions. She smirked and started to some energy work. She was doing perfectly.

**Kurama**: So how do we start working out with these things? She looked up from working on wind to answer.

**Runa**: Like when you first started I mean I think that is how you do it? It has been awhile sense I was just on arms. She had just finished when the wolves Swiftkill and Riptide showed up.

**Riptide**: If you are going to train with Runa this way you must first go back to the basics and in the mean time Runa time to work on your dodging her is your blindfold and when we start put 

your arms behind your back so you can't block. She nodded as she went a few feet to see logs hanging. As Riptide went with her Swiftkill stayed with us.

**Swiftkill**: I guess I need to train the new students. So let's begin by finding your energy and learning to use it again as well as learning to fight all over again. Oh and by the way you better not complain otherwise you will get more than just a slap on the wrist. As the training went on Runa was finished with her training long ago and we were still not able to access only a small amount of our energy. Okay that is enough for today you better go home and rest. We all got up and Runa came and took the spirit weights off but never took hers off.

**Riptide**: Ok Runa you may now take yours off and join your team be back same time tomorrow unless otherwise. She nods and gets up.

**Runa**: Bye masters I will be going to get some rest. I would also like to know if the gang is welcomed back to train with me. They looked at each other and nodded.

**Swiftkill**: They are welcomed back to train with you maybe someone can catch up with you in training. She nods and motions to you guys to follow. After awhile we were back at the house Runa went up stairs to get cleaned up and we all go back into our normal routine. After a while she came back down and grabbed some meat from the kitchen. She then came back into the room and started eating it while the rest of the group went about their business.

**You**: "Hey Runa do you what to do something?" She finished her meat and licked her fingers and then answered.

**Runa**: "Like what I was really tired from training and I don't really have any feeling in my legs." She turns and faces me. Before you could answer Kurama came in and asked Runa a question.

**Kurama**: Runa would you please help me with some research on the opponents for the tournament? She looked at me but I nod my head that it is ok.

**Runa**: Sure that would be great and my guess is that you would like to know more about the team from my old tribe as well? He nods and they both leave to the library and to the brat's office to get some info on the enemies.

**Yusuke**: If I didn't know any better I would say that Kurama wanted to be with Runa. I looked at him and though about it but pushed it from my mind there is no way that he would take her from me would he? I took my thought and turned it to my window and waited for them to get back.

**Kurama POV**

We left to Koenma's office to start our research but the real reason for bring Runa was to see if she would at least tell me how she felt about me. When we got there she went straight to the animal tribes section of the library.

**You**: So are the wolves the only ones sending teams this year? She looked at me and shook her head and you could see concern in her eyes.

**Runa**: No there will be many but I only know the main ones and those are the strongest ones around. Starting first with the Dragons and the next one is the Cats and then the Snakes and last 

but not least the Spiders. She grabbed their books that hold those tribes info and started walking away. I watched her work as she started to figure out there powers and there weakness.

**You**: Runa I know that you and Hiei have this thing going but I have to know what you think about me? She stopped what she was doing and looked up at me. She showed a caring look but then it left to something of emotionless look.

**Runa**: Kurama you have to understand that Hiei and I are met to be we love each other and understand each other and that is something you just can do to me. Her eyes never left you eyes.

**You**: Runa I don't understand I mean I kissed you and you kissed back I thought there was something between us. Her eyes never blink they just keep staring until she turned away.

**Runa**: Kurama please I like you more as a brother than anything else you remind me of my brother that helped me from the tribe before I saw him get killed for helping me.

**You**: See so then you see me as a brother and I guess I can be that for you. She looked up at me and smiled which caused me to blush but I made it disappear. I understand Runa but take this to heart if he ever hurts you or leaves you I am there for you ok. Her smile never leaves her face.

**Runa**: Ok big brother I understand so then I will be your little sister to you. You nod your head yes and continue your research with Runa your new sister. Oh and Kurama you couldn't have had me I was marked last night. She smirked and went back to her work. I was shocked by this piece of information.

**You**: You mean that you got marked by Hiei last night. She nods her head yes. I hope you didn't mark him back little sister. She looks at you and grins like an oops grin. You didn't Runa.

**Runa**: Yes I did mark him as mine so you can't do anything about it. She smirks and goes back to work and I soon follow suit and after want seems like hours we choose to call it quits.

**Your POV**

You and Kurama had just got back from the library and Kurama went straight to starting dinner as I went and sat down at the window that Hiei was usually in but wasn't for some reason.

**You**: Yusuke were did Hiei go he is usually in his window? He looked at me and shrugged his shoulder that he didn't know. I thought for awhile before I felt arms go around me waist.

**Hiei**: Sorry I had to go get something done for you and me. He whispers in my ear and I start to giggle at the thought.

**You**: What do you have in mind wildfire? He looks at me and picks me up and then runs up the stairs to his room. When we get in and he put me on his bed and then got on top of me.

**Hiei**: Runa I love you so much. I smile and he kisses me and we start having a huge make out session. We break and he gets off of me and just looks at me.

**You**: What is it Hiei that look your giving me is really not you. I sit up so we are eye to eye.

**Hiei**: What did you and Kurama do in the library? I smiled at him. He was jealous.

**You**: He wanted to know how I felt about him and I told him he was more of a brother to me and so now he is my brother and I am his sister is that ok with you wildfire? He smiled and pushed me back on to the bed and we started to make out again but this time it was time it was different 

somehow but I liked it. So the make out session started to get serious and the next thing you know we are both naked.

**Hiei**: Runa I won't do it unless you are ready ok? I look at him but I am not ready not until I know all of my enemies are dead and gone we could never do this or even raise a family.

**You**: No Hiei I am not ready at least not until we can kill my enemies. He nods and then a though came to mind. Hiei do you what to start a family when that time comes? He looks at me but I can tell he is not sure quiet yet. That is okay Hiei you have plenty of time to think about it. I yawn I am really tired from training and there is more of that tomorrow.

**Hiei**: Go to sleep Runa they can't get in I locked the door. I nod and go to sleep and then I feel Hiei's gentle breathes telling me that he was asleep as well. I love you Hiei and I can tell that you love me as well.

**End of Chapter 50**


	52. Wolf Princess Chapter 51

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 51**

**Your POV**

It is now time for the tournament and I was packing to get ready. Me and Hiei were really close we were really not seen with the other. The team found out that we were boyfriend and girlfriend. We also sleep together a lot but there are still times when we want time to ourselves.

**Hiei**: Are you done packing princess? I look up and smile that was his pet name for me and I loved it I still haven't told him that I really was a princess but I would tell him when the times comes.

**You**: Yeah all packed up wildfire let me get my cape and mask and then we can go. He nodded and grabbed my bag and waited for to get ready. I grabbed a black cape and I took my human form I then grabbed a mask that covered my eyes so I could work on my wolf senses while in human form. I turned to him put the hood up and nodded that I was ready to go. With that we both walk downstairs to meet up with the team before heading to the boat to take us to the island for the tournament. The guys looked at us and mostly at me.

**Yusuke**: Runa why must you wear that again? I sighed I had told them the reason a hundred times and they still didn't get it.

**You**: You all know that I must keep myself covered I am wanted for many things in the demon world after all. They all nodded as Hiei and I walked down the rest of the stairs. After a few minutes the portal appeared to take us to the dock. When we got there everyone looked at us but I wasn't paying attention I had my eyes closed and was smelling the air. I could smell the five teams I was worried about from the start and I opened my eyes to see them.

**Kurama**: You were right they are here Moon. I smiled I see that some remembered that they were going to call me Moon not Runa here until the mask was removed. My weapons were on my flute on my back, my katanas at my sides, and the blades on my arms and they were all covered so no one can see them. I could see that Kuwabara was about to say something when Hiei caught him.

**Hiei**: Her name is Moon remember baka. He looked at me and then nodded I smirked and turned to Hiei and smiled. I then looked at the teams round us. Lucky because we were the returning champs we didn't have to fight until the bracket was made but that met there was room for all five of the other teams.

**Yusuke**: Moon what is wrong you looked like you have seen a ghost are something. I turned to him and sighed I was just hoping they would not be here but I didn't say a thing to him.

**You**: You see there are five teams I worried about they are the Dragons, Cats, Wolves, Snakes, and the Spiders. They are all strong and when they find out who I am will want to kill me in or outside of the ring. Everyone nods as we board the boat to head to the island. We are on our own boat while the other teams are fighting to make it to the island. I see the island and sigh this was going to be a bad fight I can feel it.

**Hiei POV**

You watched as Runa walked off to be alone she had a lot on her mind and needed to be alone.

**Kurama**: Hiei is there something wrong with Runa? I looked at him and nodded.

**You**: She saw the teams that worry her. They all have prices on her head dead or alive. She is worried that she will put us in danger or she will have to hide herself while we are here. He nodded as we both watched her as she watched the island come into view.

**Kurama**: I guess she will be tense the whole time we are here and she will never let her guard down. I nodded as we were told the teams that had made it.

**You**: She was right they all made it this is going to be hard sooner or later they will find out who she is and we will have to protect her and fight as well. She looked at the moon that was out it was the new moon but for some reason she didn't change.

**Kurama**: You have noticed it too she hasn't changed like she use to during the new moon. I nod and keep my eyes on her.

**You**: She has talked to the inter demon called Naitto and made a deal so she can use that power but for how long she has that control is unknown. Kurama sighs and walks away to get ready to go onto the island as we got ready to dock. I walked up to her and pull her close and kiss her cheek.

**Runa**: Hiei this is not going to be easy I still haven't seen you know who and I saw Flameblaze on other team that made it. I nod as she put her cape and mask on.

**You**: They are going to find out Runa you know that. She nods and looks up at the moon.

**Runa**: I know but let's say they won't want to mess with me tonight. She smirks and I smile at the thought.

**You**: So when are going to tell the group that you are the Moonlight Assassin? I look up at the moon that was only a faint outline.

**Runa**: They will say it when they find out who I am at the fight then I will explain the reason behind it. I nod as we both grabbed our bags and left the boat and started to walk up to the hotel, but not before we were stopped by an ugly demon. He grabbed Runa by the arm thinking she was human.

**Demon**: Well, well we have a human girl fighting on the champ's side. Couldn't we get someone a little stronger boys or did the fighters dry up at your end. I smirk she was mad she hates being called a human and she hates even more to being called weak. She flashed her demon energy and the demon let go.

**Runa**: Don't you ever touch me again otherwise you will meet the wrong end of my blades you got that. The demon looked at his hand to see it was cut though and ran yelling that he would get her back.

**You**: Good thing you had those blades on otherwise you would have had to show your true self. She nods as the demons around us cleared a path not wanting to get killed by Runa. "If they knew who you really were they would be running for the hills by now." She smirks as well walk into the hotel and got our rooms for the stay here.

**Runa**: "I think they would kill themselves and they will when they find out trust me." With that we walked to the elevator to go to the floor that was all ours for the returning champions. We claimed rooms and came to the living room of the floor that was ours and Kurama started cooking dinner before they made us go to the introductions of the teams.

**Yusuke**: So Runa what teams are there that we need to worry about. They look at her as she thought and then a frown came on her face.

**Runa**: All of them guys no team is weak they all got here on their own and we need to watch them all, but if you mean teams I am worried about we can start with team Dragon. They are very strong and even I have a hard time defeating them let alone killing one. They are the group I feel we will not meet though until the finals.

You: Why do you say that Runa why are they that hard to kill? She looked at me and sighed.

**Your** **POV**  
Hiei had just asked a question that you knew would come up and it was going to bring up something you had wanted to keep secret.

**You**: You see guys they are strong in many ways some are unknown even to me until they fight and even then we may not see their true strength. They do have the hardest skin here so there defense is top notch and they do have claws that can break almost anything and they all breath fire that can melt steel. But other than that is all I can tell you.

**Hiei**: Runa you know someone on that team don't you? I looked at him and sighed but nodded.

You: You all do you have met him Diviru is on that team. This of course shocked them.

**Kurama**: But I thought he was with the wolves not the dragons. I shook my head and then turned to tell them the truth about him.

**You**: You see guys Diviru is really a dragon and so by tribe law he can't fight with the wolves but he can own them. They looked at you and you just looked at the ground. So do you what to know about the others or not? I really just wanted to change the subject.

**Hiei**: Yeah tell us about the other group you were concerned about the Snakes. I looked at him and the rest of the group.

**You**: Well really they are not that strong but there is two things you should know about them. Their eyes and there fangs. The eyes can hypnotize you and the fangs carry poison that has no cure except by them and if I have seen them before by me. We will get to that if we fight them. The group nods and you continue. The next one is the Cats they are different breeds and types so knowing them is unknown so we will have to watch them fight but I do know there leader but he is mine to handle you got that. They nod again and Yusuke and Kuwabara was going to say something but my eyes flashed and they stayed quiet.

**Kurama**: That only leaves the Wolves and the Spiders. I nod my head that was correct.

You: We only know the wolves really well and the Spiders are an unknown as well we will just have to watch them fight as well. They nod as the speaker comes on that all teams are to meet at the arena to be noticed and to get matched up for the first fights. I smirked and got up.

**Hiei**: Do you think it was a good idea to change the name of the team to your name Runa? I looked at him and smiled but nodded.

**You**: Only people that know who I am will know who that it is me so don't worry leave that to me the new team leader right guys. As I turn to face them. They nod and I looked to see that they were putting on their spirit weights which now were the same as mine. I looked at them and smiled as the weights disappeared as we walked to the elevator and to the arena. We stood in a line me at the front followed by Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara. I was a mystery to anyone that didn't know me I looked at the teams to notice that some smirked.

**Hiei**: "They know don't they Runa?" I nod and turn as the team was called and I walked forward to find out who we would be fighting. I reached in a grabbed an envelope and opened it. It showed the Cats mark and I knew we were in big trouble right from the start.

**You**: "Hiei we are in for a tough round so let's get to work on figuring out a strategy to this." I walked back to my group the bakas wanted to know who we were fighting but my eyes told them to wait. After all the team match ups were done I was told to draw a time. I walked up to notice the fight would be the last one on day one at night I smirked this was good for us that was for sure but how would it help the cats as well. With that we walked up to the room and sat in the living room to talk about the match.

**Yusuke**: So who are we fighting Runa you have a worried look on your face telling me that something is up? I looked at the group and turned to them and sighed.

**You**: We are fighting the Cats team the last match tomorrow at night. I got up and left I was going to need rest and the others followed your example and headed to bed as well. Hiei grabbed my hand and looked at me.

**Hiei**: Sleep with me tonight we are still going out right? I looked at him and smiled as I let him take me to his room.

**Kurama**: Please don't do anything tonight guys we need to be rested ok. I smirked but nodded my head to show that nothing was going to happen. With that Hiei and I went to bed holding each other until we both fell asleep waiting for the battle ahead.

**End of Chapter 51**


	53. Wolf Princess Chapter 52

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 52**

**Your POV**

Sleep didn't come easy at all during the night and want sleep I got only seemed like minutes instead of hours. I was waken up to Hiei shaking me awake to go watch the other teams I grabbed my clock and weapons and went to get breakfast. As the others went to go get something from the kitchen I went outside to kill mine meal.

**Hiei**: "Runa why are you not going to eat with us this morning?" I just kept running until I saw a deer in the woods and stopped to start my stock.

**You**: "Hiei I need to get warm blood in to my system to get ready to fight and it also will cover my senses so the others can't smell me and figure out who I am until I want them to know." He smirks and nods as I can tell he is eating his breakfast. I went back to my hunt and watched the deer. I started to make my move and then I one quick motion cut its throat to let the blood out. I started to rub some of the deer's blood on me and at the same time took the best cuts and wrapped some and then put one in my mouth and started eating. Not wanting to be around in case of demons coming to the smell of blood I ran to the were the gang was going to be after breakfast. They were there and I waved to them.

**Yusuke**: Moon you stink why don't you take a bath. I looked at him and smirked.

**You**: I love the smell of blood that is all so come on we have to watch the other fights and check in for ours. With that we walked to the arena to watch the fights. First was the Dragons team going against another team that you didn't care about you knew the dragons would win on that team was Eru who was a wind dragon, Uota who was a water dragon, Fairu who was a fire dragon, Draco who was unknown and then Diviru who you knew already but his dragon power was darkness. Either way this was going to be a strong team to go against. They won the first three matches and went on to the next round.

**Kurama**: Only the dragons named Eru, Uota, and Fairu fought in this round but not Draco and Diviru. I nodded and watched as the next teams came out Snakes were next and you were watching them carefully. The snakes team was made up of Viper, Cobra, Striker, Disu, and there leader Pozian. The battle was tough and we talked about them that was when I noticed we were being watched I turned to the team that was getting ready to fight it was the wolves. But something smelled strange one of the fighters smelled scared.

**Hiei**: Those Snakes are bad news but look it is even worse news the Wolves team. I watched them and then jumped to be closer to the battle the gang followed.

**Kurama**: What is wrong Moon you seem worried about something. Then I saw it someone I thought was dead.

**You**: Moonflash!! I whispered as I looked to see my little sister on the Wolves team shaking.

**Hiei**: Who is Moonflash Moon tell me. I couldn't take my eyes away from the team.

You: She is my little sister she is a very skilled fighter like me but she is pure but she hates to fight and will avoid it at all costs they must be forcing her to fight to get me to come out into the open to save her. The group looked at you in shock as I looked to see who else was there. Other 

then Moonflash and Flameblaze there was the royal guard wolves named Yin and Yang and then my wolf father named Goddo. This worried me a lot these were the best fighters from the tribe when I left and they easily still are.

**Kurama**: So Moon do you know them because you got tense all of the sudden. Nodded my head that was when my so called father looked at the group and stared at me he smirked and went back to the fight and I growled under my breath. He knew who I was and I wanted to kill him so bad for want he did to my mother.

**Yusuke**: So are you going to tell us because I have a feeling they will be going against us. I turned and left I knew they were fighting the Spiders so I knew we didn't have to worry about them. The wolves would make it and we would go against them.

**Kuwabara**: Where are you going Moon we have to fight next? I turned around and looked at them if they could see my eyes they would have been blood red.

**You**: I know that but don't you think we should check in and talk about you is going against who? They nodded and left with you to the check in desk. I told the desk clerk that it was Team Moon and we went to the back locker room to talk strategy.

**Hiei POV**

We were in the locker room Runa was checking her weapons. Something was wrong other than her sister there were others on that team she knew. The one you wanted was Flameblaze to tell him and show him that Runa was yours and not his.

**Kurama**: So Runa who is fighting want fighter on the Cats team? She looked up and she went from one person to the next.

**Runa**: Bobukyatto is Kuwabara's fight. He got happy about it and started to jump up and down. Since he is the weakest. He stopped and got upset but Runa kept going. Zeiguwa is Yusuke's fight. Just so you know Yusuke he and blend in with his surroundings and just like Kurama has control of plants but they are only used as a defense be careful if he changes at night he can become pure black and be had to hit so use your spirit wave to see him. Yusuke nods and starts working on his spirit energy and Kuwabara followed suit.

**Kuwabara**: So are you going to tell me what to do too Runa? She looked at him and she said five words.

**Runa**: Keep moving and keep attacking. With that she turned to the fox. Kurama you will have Chita she is the only girl on the team but she is really fast but that is really all she has going for her otherwise I have not see any of her other powers so stay on your toes. He nods and then she turned to me.

**You**: So that leaves only two fighters left. She nods and smirks. So who do I get?

**Runa**: You Hiei will get Ryan his is the second strongest and also the most cunning watch out for his clones sense lions don't fight by themselves. The good news is that he is also very stupid so trick him and he is ours.

**You**: So that leaves you the leader the tiger right? She nods and does something to her blades to prep for the fight. With that she stopped and looked at the door and started to growl. I looked up to see the wolves standing there.

**Flameblaze**: Runa you don't have to hide from us the royal guards know who you are. I watched as Runa took her mask off and looked at them her eyes red.

**Girl** **Wolf**: Sister is that you? She looked over at Runa but her look changed and she was smiling.

**Runa**: Yes Moony it is are you ok you are not hurt are you? She shook her head that was when one of the wolves growled and Runa's sister stepped back.

**Wolf** **Leader**: Nice to see you daughter. She growled loader if that was even possible. Then something came to me he called her his daughter.

**Runa**: Don't you have call me that you are no father of mine my father was a great demon not some wolf that kills his own wife. This shocked you but of course you didn't show it. The guards came forward to make sure that the leader wasn't attacked.

**Speaker**: Would team Moon and team Cats please make their way to the arena please. With that she snapped and they moved aside for us to walk pass and she slipped her mask on and with that we walked out to the arena to fight.

**You**: "Runa you need to calm down we have to win this fight in order to fight them you got it." She takes a deep breath and as we walk to the side of our arena.

**Girl** **Demon**: Welcome back to the Dark Tournament it is time for the next round the Moon team vs. the Cats team. Would the team leaders please step forward? Runa walked up to the leader which is who we though the tiger in the group.

**Your POV**

You walked up to the leader that you had fought before his name is Taija. You smirk at him and he smirks back. He knows who you are but you didn't care in your fight everyone here would find out.

**You**: Nice to see you again Taija it has been a while hasn't it? I looked at him and he said nothing.

**Girl** **Demon**: Ok Moon and Taija what kind of fighting are we going to do? I looked at him and he spook first.

**Taija**: How about one on one first to three wins. I nodded and with that we turned around to go back to our teams.

**Girl** **Demon**: IT IS A ONE ON ONE FIRST TO THREE WINS!! SO WHO IS THE FIRST MATCH GOING TO BE?! We watched as the cat with tuffs of hair on his ears step forward.

**You**: Kuwabara your up and remember what I told you and don't lose. He smirks and walks up to the middle of the arena.

**Girl** **Demon**: OK THE FIRST MATCH IS KUWABARA VS BOBUKYATTO!! OK BEGIN!! With that the fighting for me to finally have my freedom from my enemies began.

**End of Chapter 52**


	54. Wolf Princess Chapter 53

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 53**

**Your POV**

You watched as the two fighters squared off as the fight started. I looked at Kuwabara's opponent he was different from want I remembered but how. I knew that the others could feel my uncertainly.

**Hiei**: Moon what is wrong? My eyes never left the fight that was starting Kuwabara had his spirit sword and doing everything I told him. He kept moving and kept attacking but something was wrong with the cat. I looked at him closely and then something caught me his eyes were different.

**You**: Yes something is wrong I forgot to put into account the new moon. During this time the cats are stronger so we need to fight them differently.

**Yusuke**: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME YOU MEAN KUWABABA CAN'T WIN THIS FIGHT!? I looked at how the fight was going has he was thrown to the ground.

**You**: No he can still win but I have no idea how to fight them this way. They looked at you shocked as Kuwabara went to the ground and the demon girl started counting.

**Yusuke**: KUWABARA GET UP YOU BASTARD OTHERWISE I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!! I looked at Yusuke and then smirked and he looked down at me confused.

**You**: I was hoping to wait until the finials at least but I guess we have no choice. They looked at you but before you could say a thing Kuwabara got back up and you just shook your head. Never mind he has got it but I don't think he can win this look at the cat he is fighting he his making good use of the moon tonight and even without it they are strong. The fight continued but he went down again this time covered in blood but you didn't stir you had things to heal just in case of an emergency.

**Yusuke**: KUWABARA GET UP YOU HAVE TO WIN THIS FIGHT!! I looked at Yusuke and shook my head no that he is done and not to push him further. He nodded and stopped as the demon girl counted to ten to end the match. Yusuke ran up and grabbed him as he was not breathing.

**Kurama**: He is dead I have no pulse. I looked at them and pulled from my clock a bottle of silver liquid.

**You**: Lay him down and open his mouth so I can give him this. Kurama did as told and I opened the bottle and dropped three drops of the liquid into his mouth. His body started to heal and the bleeding stopped.

**Yusuke**: What was that you just gave him? He is healed and breathing again. I smirked and put the top of the bottle back on.

**You**: Just something special for this kind of thing from friends of mine. Now if you don't mind let's get back to the fighting he should be find in an hour or so. I looked to see that the girl was walking up and I looked at Kurama. Be careful if you have to take the one off your head and legs ok but no more than that ok. He nodded his head and walked into the arena.

**Kurama POV**

I walked out to the middle of the arena and watched the cat girl get ready to fight she had a weapon that looked like claws and they were sharp and had something on them I eyed them closely trying to find out what.

**Chita**: I see that you notice my poison on my cat claws little fox. I looked at her with glaring and reached to my hair and grabbed my rose.

**You**: I did but you will have a hard reaching me I will guaranty that. She smirked and the girl demon walked to the middle of us.

**Girl Demon**: OK THE SECOND MATCH IS CHITA VS KURAMA! LET THIS MATCH BEGIN NOW!! With that I called my rose whip and she disappeared in a flash.

**You**: You are very fast Chita but I don't think you can get to me. I close my eyes and listen and try to pick up her energy signal but could find nothing and then it was there to my right. I then took my whip that way and hit her square in the chest. She jumped back and held her bleeding chest.

**Chita**: I see you can find my energy but let's see you find it when I use the power of the moon little fox. I looked at her strange as her eyes become solid black. My eyes got wide this is going to be a problem. I see that you are shocked by the look of my eyes.

**You**: I see so this is the power of the moon that you use it is different from our team leader's reaction but the same you get more power from it. With that she is gone and I start taking off my head and feet spirit weights to get ready to fight.

**Chita**: I see spirit weights I know only one person that uses those and I bet she is your team leader. With that the fight went on and with a final cut across her throat she was coughing blood. She finally blacked out from the lost of blood.

**You**: You are lucky I don't like to kill unless it means to save my own life. With that you walked to the team covered blood from the cuts she gave me and the poison was starting to take affect. I fall when from the poison and the lack of blood.

**Yusuke**: Kurama are you going to be okay? I was about to black out when Runa walked up with the bottle she used on Kuwabara.

**Runa**: He will be fine as soon as he has some of this. I feel the liquid go down my throat and this burning sensation and then the pain was gone. Then it goes black.

**Hiei POV**

I watch as Runa gives the same liquid that she gave to the baka to the fox. I looked at the stuff I just had to know what she was giving just in case I was to get the same stuff.

**You**: Runa what is that stuff because I am not taking it unless you tell me otherwise. She looked up at me and frowned but nodded her head.

**Runa**: It is something against the law in the spirit world but because they are my friends they give it to me willingly it is called Unicorn's Blood and I also have Unicorn's Horn used in healing as well. I along with the rest of the groups was shocked.

**Kuwabara**: ARE YOU TELLING ME I WAS DRINKING BLOOD!! She looked at him but nodded her head yes.

**Runa**: Yes but I would prefer that you didn't yell it to the heavens I could get into trouble for this. We all nodded our heads that we understood. We then looked to the arena to notice something different the leader was walking out to the middle of the arena.

**You**: I guess you're up Runa be careful something is up with these cats right now. She gets up and walks to the arena.

**Runa**: Well something will be up with me during this fight as well. That was when I heard a sound that I have never heard before bells but were.

**Demon Girl**: IT IS EARLY FOKES BUT THE FIGHT BETWEEN THE LEADERS WILL BE NOW!! THE MATCH IS MOON VS TAIJA THE LEADERS OF THE TEAMS!! THIS FIGHT MAY BEGIN!! I watched as Runa squared off but not showing any weapons. I then looked over to see the brat come running towards us.

**Koemna**: I see I came just in time I was getting this checked out by the committee to make sure it wasn't against the rules and it passed which is good for tonight with the new moon. I looked down to see a cd player with some dance music in it.

**You**: What is this for brat she isn't going to dance the enemy to death is she? Koemna looked at us all and smirked.

**Koemna**: She may but that will be a last resource. I looked confused but looked at them they hadn't moved an inch but they were talking. Then the fox woke up to see that Runa was fighting and then the brat with the CD player.

**Kurama**: It may have to do with the bells she was carrying with her that you Koemna are here with a cd player. I thought about the bells that she was wearing now.

**Koemna**: It is but like I said let's hope she doesn't have to use them. I watch wishing I could find out what she was saying as the crowd started to get restless.

**Demon#1**: GET ON WITH THAT FIGHT I WHAT TO SEE SOME BLOOD!!

**Demon#2**: YEAH AND TAKE THAT STUPID CAPE AND MASK OFF WE WHAT TO SEE THE BLOOD ON YOU WHEN YOU GET IT!! I smirked they were going to get blood if they didn't stop it.

**End of Chapter 53**


	55. Wolf Princess Chapter 54

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 54**

**Your POV**

You looked at Taija as he walked up to the middle and you did the same. As the demon girl started the battle you took your stance and that was when Taija started talking.

**Taija**: I see you still won't take of the cape and mask Moon or should I say Runa. I looked at him and smirked.

**You**: If you want me to take it off then you will have to do it by force. I watched him but his eyes never changed black like the others he was waiting to use that power.

**Taija**: So you fight with the humans and demons mixed team. You must be the lowest of lows in the demon world you know that. I growled at him but then smirked.

**You**: You know I hate talking when we should be fighting so let's get this battle started. He nodded at took out his weapon which was a sword with a tiger on the end. You just kept your stance.

**Taija**: Lets show these demons and humans who you really are shall we. He ran at me and made a cut across my chest but he drew no blood. He was trying to get me to show my true form well he is going to have a hard time doing that.

**You**: If you are trying to get the cape off then you will have to try harder than that little kitty. This made him charge at me and this time the sword cut the cords that was holding my cape and the cape fell to the floor of the arena. I stopped and so did he.

**Taija**: See now was that so hard you might as well take the mask off as well and get out of that human body too. I smirked but took off the mask and changed in to my half demon form with my weapons showing this time but the bells on my tail, hands, feet, and waist not showing but there.

**Demon Girl**: OH MY GOSH FOKES IT IS NONE OTHER THEN THE GREAT MOONLIGHT ASSASSIN RUNA SUKAI!! ALSO KNOWN AS THE DANCER OF THE WOLVES!! You smirked that they would also know that from me sense I rarely dance to kill anyone anymore.

**You**: You got want you wanted so I hope you are happy little kitty. You smirked and took your stance again. He didn't say another thing but took his stance again. I then looked at him and smiled.

**Taija**: What are you smiling about you mutt? The smile left my face as I growled at him but then smiled again.

**You**: I want to give my team my katanas and my other weapons so if you could wait and let me change my outfit then we can start our fight again you don't mind do you. I started to walk over to the team.

**Taija**: I don't mind but hurry it up so I can get the win that I want from you so badly the last five years. I got to my team and threw my weapons to them.

**Yusuke**: Runa what are you doing you will need these. He tries to give them back to me. I shook my head and turned to Koemna.

**You**: Koemna I know I wasn't going to do it but I feel to be on the safe side of things I should to end it quickly. He nods and you do some hand signs and in a flash the outfit changes to my dancing outfit. I smirked and turned to them. You guys are in for a treat usually anyone that sees this is dead and can never see it again. How they know about it is unknown to me.

**Hiei POV**

You watched as Runa brought Yusuke her weapons and then do something and her outfit changed to a dancing outfit it was black and very short with a red outline I blushed at the thought of how sexy it was.

**Kuwabara**: Wow is she ever sexy. I looked at the baka and then walked over a hit him on the head. What was that for shorty? I looked over at him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

**You**: You do know that you are hitting on my girlfriend right? She started to shake under my grip. Good now don't ever hit on her again. He nods as you threw him to the ground to see that Runa had taken a dancing stance and the bells moved with her but there was something different about the way they sounded but how and why.

**Koemna**: I can tell by the look of your face Hiei that you noticed something different about the bells she wears. My eyes never left her as I see her look back at the brat and she nodded. He ran up and asked for a mic and was given one put the mic by the CD player and then he pressed play and the music started. It had no words just instruments playing as Runa started to move and the bells started to move with the movement of her body.

**Your POV**

The music started and you started to move with the music and the bells with spirit energy started to move. You didn't say a thing just kept going with the music. The bells started to ring even when you didn't move and slowly but surely Taija started to lose sight of you and you smirked noticing that the bells were doing their work.

**Taija**: What is going on why are there ten of you? I smirked and just kept dancing the sweet music changed to a more fast beat music that sound almost cutthroat.

**You**: Time to end this Taija so you will leave me alone and never come after me again. With a final ring of the bells my claws grew and I slashed him across the chest and he took steps back. I continued to do this until he fell and the music was stopped by the brat after I nodded that he was done.

**Demon girl**: WITH THAT FOKES THE DANCING WOLF AS WON HER MATCH WITH THE SKILLS OF HER FEET AND THOSE MAGIC BELLS!! TAIJA DIDN'T KNOW WANT HIT HIM AND WITH THAT TEAM MOON IS AHEAD TWO TO ONE!! I smirked and did something hand signs and my clothes changed back to normal but I was still in my demon form figuring there was no hiding it now.

**Yusuke**: That was so cool Runa what did you do to make him stop in his tracks like that? I looked at him and smirked.

**You**: The bells they are not magic they have my spirit energy in them so when they ring my enemies get hypnotized into see things then with that I move fast put spirit energy into my claws and fangs and slash until they can't stand anymore or I feel they need to be killed. I smirk at them as they all but Hiei back up he just comes up and hugs my waist and looks up at me.

**Hiei**: I think it was great you are going to half to show me how you learned that. I smirked and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

**You**: Sure but don't you think you should fight so we can finish this round. He let go of me to notice that the one called Ryan was standing in the middle of the ring and he started to walk that way too. Hiei watch him you got it do the same with your weight if you half to you got that. He looked at you and nodded and walked the middle. You walked over and put your weapons back on so you felt protected just in case someone came at you now that you were known.

**Kurama**: Why didn't you tell us that you were the Moonlight Assassin Runa we had the right to know that you were a killer for all we know you were hired to kill us. I looked at him and then to Hiei.

**You**: Someone did know but I told him to keep it a secret until the time is right I was going to tell you after this fight anyway I just didn't think he would uncover me that is all. I watched as the fight started I knew it won't last long Hiei was much quicker than the cat.

**Kuwabara**: You mean you kill for a living Runa? I just kept my eyes on the fight as Hiei cut into him. I smirked as the lion stepped back.

**You**: Yes I was a killer until I killed someone that I wasn't suppose to that was a friend of mine after that day I hate to kill unless it is to protect those close or me. I watch as Hiei got a cut across his arm and leg and he jumped back to get out of the way.

**Koemna**: Runa I also know you have Unicorn Horn and Blood you will have to give that to me. I shrugged and handed it all to him. He then looked at the color of the blood and the horns that I had.

**You**: I will just be able to get more they are my friends after I protected them from a dealer. He just looked at the stuff in his hands shocked.

**Koemna**: Here take it back they wanted you to have it otherwise it would be black by now. I took it back and put it away. I only turned away for a few minutes to only turn back to the fight to see that Hiei had already won the fight and was walking back to the team.

**You**: I guess you don't get to fight Yusuke but you can go first as long as it isn't the person I don't want to fight. Yusuke nods that he understands and he goes to help Hiei walk sense he had a few gashes across his legs which made walking painful. Lets head back we have a big fight in two days and it will be really hard. The team was quiet as you turned around to see that the Wolf Team was watching you. I growled and kept walking to head to the hotel and to get some rest sense the dancing takes a lot out of you.

**Kurama**: Runa are you going to be okay you look really tired. I looked back at him but then looked to see we were by the door to the rooms and just walked to my room to take a nap for a while.

**You**: I will be fine I just need to take a nap for a while that is all. With that you left them to do whatever they were going to do and went to your bed and fell asleep the minutes your head hits the pillow.

**Hiei POV**

You watched Runa go to her room and you walked to yours and grabbed some bandages to start fixing up the wounds.

**Kurama**: Hiei I think there is something wrong with Runa she seemed really tired from a fight that she very little in. I didn't look up to show that I was worried too but didn't show it.

**Koemna**: That is because doing that dance during the new moon it tiring because the wolves dance during the full moon usually. I finished bandaging my legs and got up to go check on Runa. They watched me walk to her room. I walked to her room and walked in to see her sleeping quietly in her bed. I walk up to her and smile down at her and sit on the bed next to her.

**You**: Runa why did you do it if you knew that this would happen? I brushed her hair out of her face and then I felt that we were not alone I then looked to see demons trying to get to her window. I went over and used my fire and killed them. I looked to see that the noise had waken Runa.

**Runa**: I see that I am a target again this happens a lot that is why I was trying to stay hidden. I walk over and sit next to her.

**You**: I guess they know the truth about you. I nod and then she looks at me and leans in but I push her back showing I wanted to talk about something. Why didn't you say something about the dancing thing.

**Runa**: You see it is only during the new moon that I get drained. Any other time I am fine and during the full moon it is my only weapon that I use to defeat my enemies. She yawns showing she is still tired. I smile at her and leaned in and kissed her on the lips it lasted only a few minutes and then I broke it.

**You**: Go to bed I will stay here to make sure that no more demons come to get you during the night and I will tell the fox to bring our dinners in here so we don't have to leave ok. She nods her head and falls back to sleep. I just looked at her and smiled. "Fox could you bring our dinners in to her room for tonight she is too tired to get up."

**Kurama**: "Sure Hiei I can do that I assume she wants raw meat and I will give you the food from our own meals tonight it is pasta okay." I nodded and then went and laid next to the window to get a good view of the room and to watch the window. A few minutes later the fox came in and set the food down and with the smell of raw meat Runa sat up to take it.

**Runa**: Thanks Kurama I will be need the energy with the next fight coming up. He nods and walks out to give you and Runa some time together. She finished eating and sit her plate and the glass that had the water in it aside. She yawned again and went under the covers and fell asleep. Night my Wildfire.

**You**: Night my Princess. With that she fell completely asleep and I took watch during the night to make sure nothing more happened. But without you knowing someone was watching you and Runa smirking of the fight in a few days with a double fight for you and your team.

**End of Chapter 54**


	56. Wolf Princess Chapter 55

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 55**

**Your POV**

I woke up to see that Hiei was still there in the window to make sure that no one would come after me now that they knew who I am. He had fallen asleep in the chair and he looked so cute. I walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. I feel him smirk in to the kiss and after a few minutes I break the kiss and he wakes up.

**Hiei**: Sorry I must have fallen asleep. I walked over and opened the door to let the smell of breakfast come into the room.

**You**: That is ok Hiei I would have known if someone is coming but it was still sweet of you to watch over me. I walked back over to him and kissed him on the lips again. He kissed back as I felt that we were not alone. I looked up to see that Kurama came in but he didn't look well.

**Kurama**: Guys something is wrong we just had breakfast and everyone is sick. I let Hiei get up and then walked over to Kurama. I felt his head and it was hot.

**You**: Hiei would you take Kurama to get relaxed I want to look at the others. He nods and walks over to Kurama and helps him on to my bed. I walked out to see that Botan and Yukina were helping the bakas over to the chairs. I walked over to them and they were the same as Kurama.

**Botan**: What is wrong with them Runa they were all like this when we came and they had just finished breakfast. I looked at her and then walked into the kitchen. I looked at the food and then smelled it. It smelt funny I looked at it and then went back to the room where everyone that was sick was sleeping even Kurama was there due to the point that he wanted to help and Hiei was having a hard time holding him down say that he was sick.

**You**: Kurama where did you get this food? He stopped fighting Hiei and looked at you.

**Kurama**: It was already here and I even used some of it last night to fix dinner. I looked around and tried to see if anyone broke into the room trying to poison you and got the guys instead. That was when you saw it. It was snake skin and you knew where it was from.

**Hiei**: Snake skin let me guess the Snake Team got into the food and poisoned it. I nodded and then ran to my room and then to the kitchen to grab some food.

**You**: Let's see what kind of poison they put into the food, and while I do that girls take care of the boys and Hiei get rid of the food that is left. Everyone nodded and went about their work.

**Hiei**: Well all of the food is gone now and I called the brat to get more. I looked at him and smiled that I liked the idea. I then turned back to my work and he watched me closely.

**You**: I think I have got the antidote for the poison. I said as I hold up the vile of blue liquid.

**Hiei**: Cant you use the unicorn stuff like last time when they were hurt. I shook my head no.

**You**: No I can't but this should take care of it but they will be weak for a few days which is the problem. He looked at me confused and then it came to him.

**Hiei**: We have to fight in a few days against the Snakes and then again against the Wolves. I nodded and had a worried look on my face.

**You**: Yes but my guess is that was there goal in this plot of theirs but my guess is I was the main target but we slept in and didn't get breakfast at all. Then of course the others ate breakfast and 

the girls and Koemna didn't eat here. I looked at the three teammates only to hear a knock on the door and Yukina to walk over to open it and I see my sister Moonflash standing there holding a snake in her hands knocked out. Moonflash what are you doing here?

**Moonflash**: I was walking by the snakes this morning and this one said he poisoned your team in hopes to make you guys forfeit the fight. I looked at the snake and then to her and smiled.

**You**: Thanks but what if the team finds out about you being here. She smirked and then I understood she tricked them. Your cleaver sis I give you that. She threw the snake on the floor and I handed the antidote to Hiei. Hiei would you give this to the guys I will find a way to give them some energy later for the fight. He nodded and took it and started to give it to the guys. I walked up to my sister and gave her a hug.

**Moonflash**: Runa you have to get me away from father and that team I can't go back to that tribe. I could tell she was scared in her eyes and she wanted to be with me not them. I reached over and hugged her tight and whispered.

**You**: I will Moony I will don't you worry I will get you out of that team and you can come home with me how does that sound. She breaks the hug and nods as she is about to cry.

**Moonflash**: Thanks Runa I would love to live with you and your team at least they are nice and care and I could train with you guys and work with you on missions. I looked at her and figured that Flameblaze told her about my work with the Prince.

**You**: Let me guess Flameblaze told you about my work. She smiled and nodded and I brought her back into a hug. I then felt an energy coming and I knew it well. Moonflash you have to go he is coming. She nods and gets up and then I though came to mind. Tell him that we are all sick and the chances of us fighting is slim and block your mind ok. She nods and leaves to tell our so called father.

**Hiei**: So you are going to throw that team off what about the Snakes? I looked at that snake that was on the ground and picked him up and walked to the window and threw him out.

**You**: There now the only mess is in the living room and kitchen. I smirk at him and he is trying hard not to laugh. I walk over to see that the guys are all sleeping quietly.

**Yukina**: They are going to be fine with the stuff you made them and there is plenty left just in case. I nodded and then went back to my room to grab the meat from the deer I killed yesterday.

**Hiei POV**

I watched as she went to her room and then came back with a bag that was dripping blood. I looked at her confused.

**You**: What is that my moonflower? She blushed at the name but then held up the bag.

**Runa**: The deer I killed yesterday it was in my room so I know it is not poisoned so I can fix it up for you guys if you are hungry. The girls looked happy for some reason and I just nodded my head yes.

**You**: Just as long as it is not raw. I see her smile but nod and walks into the kitchen to fix our lunch sense it was too late for breakfast. I go to an available seat and sit down and turn on the TV.

**Yukina**: So Hiei-kun when are you going to pop the question to Runa? I was watching TV when she asked that question I froze not quit knowing how to answer it.

**You**: I am not sure she really doesn't want to get serious until her enemies are all gone that way we can live a happy life without us being hunted down. I looked at her knowing there was another thing that needed to be told and I knew it had to be soon so why not now. But before I could say anything the reaper came back in from putting the guys into beds.

**Botan**: So the guys are in bed and Runa is fixing lunch which smells good so I am going to see if she needs help. Is there anything you guys need while I am not doing anything? We all shake our heads no and she leaves and the others go off to tell Koemna that the others are in bed sick but everything is going to be okay because of Runa. Yukina chose to stay just in case she needed to heal anything so I guess this was as good as time as any.

**You**: Yukina could we talk in private for a minute? She looks at me from where she was going to see the orange haired baka.

**Yukina**: Sure Hiei-kun where do you what to go to be in private? I thought and then remembered that Runa's room was empty so that would work.

**You**: Runa's room is empty we can talk there. I get up and walk that way and Yukina follows. Once we get there I made sure the door was close and then turned to her.

**Yukina**: So what is it that you wanted to talk about Hiei-kun? I was getting nervous but I had to tell her Runa would never stay with me if her friend didn't know I was her brother.

**You**: Yukina I … I know where your brother is. She looked at me with shock and I was getting scared of what she would think when I told her.

**Yukina**: You do Hiei-kun that is great where is he? Is he okay? Can I see him? I was starting to think of the words to say the answers for her questions.

**You**: He is here and yes he is fine and you can see him because… I couldn't finish the words they were not coming to my mind I just went blank.

**Yukina**: Hiei-kun are you okay you seem nervous about this. I looked at her and shook the feelings away. So I can see him but where and why? I looked at her again I had to tell her.

**You**: He is right here. She looks at me confused. I am him Yukina I am your brother. I looked away not wanting to see her face but then I felt arms going around me bring me into a hug.

**Yukina**: I am so glad I was starting to give up hope to ever finding you. I looked to see that she was almost in tears. Why didn't you tell me Hiei? I looked at her eyes that looked like mine.

**You**: Yukina you see I was scared of what you would have thought about your brother being a killer and a thief. She smiled and hugged me again.

**Yukina**: I would never hate you Hiei you're my brother and I care about you. I smiled at her and hugged her tighter. I didn't even notice that Runa was standing there at the door.

**Runa**: About dang time you said something I was having a hard time keeping that one from my friend and I didn't want to say anything to you about it Hiei. Yukina let go of Hiei and walked up to me.

**Yukina**: You knew Runa? Runa looked at her kind of sad but nodded her head.

**Runa**: We were told by your brother to keep it a secret so we did and I would never break that bond with him. I smile and Yukina went and grabbed Runa's hand and pulled her towards me.

**Yukina**: Just so you know now that I know that Hiei is my brother I agree with you two being together. She threw Runa at me and I caught her and held her close to me.

**Runa**: Well that is good but the meat is burning and unless you want a really well cooked lunch you have to let me go and take it off the oven. I nod and I let go and she leans in and kisses me and then leaves to do lunch. I turn back to Yukina and she is smiling at me.

**Yukina**: Brother I love you very much but do me a favor never break her heart otherwise I will have to show you want she taught me and trust me you don't want to know. I was shocked I looked at Yukina.

**You**: Ok but I think Runa is rubbing off on to you sis. She smiled at the idea of me calling her sis and her calling me brother.

**Runa**: GUYS LUNCH IS READY COME AND GET IT BEFORE THE BAKAS GET UP!! That was when I thought came to mind.

**You**: Yukina I know you love Kuwabara and I really don't like him but I know he would give his life to protect you so I agree with you two being together but if he hurts you in any way I will kill him. She smiles and nods and together as brother and sister we go get lunch.

**End of Chapter 55**


	57. Wolf Princess Chapter 56

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 56**

**Your POV**

You had gotten some things to put with the food that was brought by Koemna to replace the food they had to get rid of. With the deer meat and liver was mash potatoes and some fresh bread and some cold ice tea. I was just finished setting it out when I see that both Yukina and Hiei are smiling at each other they sit down and start eating along with the other girls and Koemna. The smell made it to the others to have Yusuke and the baka come running as fast as they could to get something to eat but I stopped them with a quick glance and they froze.

**Yusuke**: What is the deal Runa let us eat we are hungry. I looked at them and walked up and handed them a soup and some juice.

**You**: You two will eat this until you are better it has some herbs and deer meat and the juice is from a special demon fruit that will help you get better you will have this for the next few days and like it you got that. They take it and nod and then go sit down. A few minutes later you hear sounds of their distaste of the food.

**Kuwabara**: What is this stuff it tastes bad I can't eat this please let me have want you guys are having. He was showing a pleading look but I shook my head no and turned back to my food.

**Yusuke**: Can we at least of some of the dessert I know you made some. I was starting to get upset.

**You**: No you can't and you will finish this and it better be gone you got that otherwise I will force it down you got that. They both could tell that I was getting angry and so with great distaste started eating it again. A few minutes later Kurama came walking out and sees you all eating food.

**Kurama**: Where did you get that food I thought it was all poisoned? I smiled at him and then walked up to him and handed him the same as the others the soup.

**You**: I had the deer meat still with me in my room and so it was left untouched and then Koemna came with new food. So here is your new food eating it all I know it tastes bad but it will make you feel better. He nods and takes it and goes sit down and starts eating it. He makes a funny face and we all laugh.

**Kurama**: When your right your right it tastes bad but I am sure it will make me better. I nod and turn back to the others as they finish their food and put the dishes into the sink. That is when Yukina said something that I knew would shock the daylights out of everybody except me.

**Yukina**: Brother me and the girls are going shopping I will be back later to talk to you and do some catch up ok. I look at everyone they were all in shock.

**Hiei**: Sure but stay out of trouble got that sis. She nods and the girls leave to go and I chose to stay here and do the dishes. The others just stare at Hiei.

**Yusuke**: So you told her the truth Hiei I never thought you would do that. I smiled and went back to the do the dishes and listen to them talk about it.

**Hiei POV**

**You**: Yeah I had to otherwise I would lose her and Runa to something that was so stupid. I was thinking back to the moment that I told her.

**Kuwabara**: So you are Yukina's long lost brother that she has been searching for? I look at him and nod. So I am dating your sister? I nod again but I keep my cool.

**Kurama**: You not mad about that Hiei? I looked at the fox and shook my head.

**You**: That is her choice she has been doing fine up until now and I feel that she knows her choice that she is making. The guys I could tell were shocked by this but it was my choice.

**Kuwabara**: So you are okay with me dating your sister? I looked at him and nodded.

**You**: I am but you better not hurt her in any way shape or form and you better protect her with your life you got that? Kuwabara got scared but was able to come back which shocked me but I knew he would do just that.

**Kuwabara**: You got it Hiei I will never hurt her and make her as happy as she can be and protect her with my life. I nodded and then got up and went to the kitchen to talk to Runa about her sister.

**Yukina POV**

The girls and I were walking to the mall in the area to go shopping for some stuff due to the point we were going to have a ball after the tournament. That was when Botan said something about me and Hiei.

**Botan**: So Hiei finally told you about being his brother? I nodded my head and smiled at the thought.

**Keiko**: So he is really your long lost brother that you have been searching for you must be really happy about finally seeing him and getting to be with him. I nodded again as we walked into the store that sold dresses.

**You**: He even said I could date Kuwabara as long as he didn't hurt me or anything like that. I walked up to a dress that I liked but put it back not really liking the style of it.

**Botan**: That is great to hear. I smiled and picked other dress liking it took it down to try it on later. After a while me and the girls walked out of the store with our new dresses and started talking about the ball.

**You**: You know we forgot to bring Runa along she needs a dress. Keiko nodded but Botan didn't.

**Botan**: I never make her go dress shopping she will go when she is ready and she will tell us don't you worry. We nodded not wanting to make Runa made as we came to the room to see that everyone was there but Hiei and Runa.

**Your POV**

The girls left to go shopping I read Yukina's mind to find out they were going dress shopping for a ball after the fighting a figured you will wear the dress you had that was your mothers. I had just finished the dishes and the guys were watching TV now but I could tell that Hiei was in the kitchen with me.

**You**: You what to know about what me and my sister talked about isn't that right Hiei? I turned to face him and he was not showing any emotion.

**Hiei**: Yes I do I still don't trust her something doesn't feel right. I looked at him getting angry that he would think that my sister would betray me at all.

**You**: Look Hiei you can think that but us wolves can read a person's emotions in their eyes and she was not lying. I was breathing hard trying to calm myself down.

**Hiei**: I understand but can't they cover that up as well? I looked at him I knew he was on nerves sense the poison and the demons attacking me at night so he was just being cautious.

**You**: I understand Hiei but I also know that my sister hated fighting and I had to defend her even against the smallest of things. I also know she could have changed sense then but at this point she is a scared wolf in need of help and as her leading wolf I will do want it takes to save her. He could tell I was serious and I looked away I heard him walk up to me and hug me tight.

**Hiei**: I understand I know that feeling so I guess I can trust you on this but the minute she tries anything I will kill her you got that Runa. I looked at him and smiled and kissed him on the lips. I broke the kiss after a few minutes to see that he was upset that I did.

**You**: But you are also right Hiei I need to watch to make sure she doesn't pull anything but if she does I will go for my so called father first. He nods and kisses me again this time I wait until we are both out of air and have to break the kiss. Also can we save some of this for after the fighting so we can have fun later when we get back? He nods yes and we walk out to see that those girls are holding dresses.

**Botan**: You need to go dress shopping Runa you need a dress. I looked at her and then walked up to her so only she could hear.

**You**: You remember the dress that my mother gave me. She nods her head and understands that you have a dress that you have been saving for just for this kind of thing.

**Botan**: Just no running off this time ok? I nod and the go to sit with Hiei who was at the window watching the night sky. The night trails on and I force Kurama to sit down as I make dinner and Hiei chooses to help me as well. The three get the same thing and I fixed some fish for the rest of us. After a few more hours the ones that were sick are already in bed and I along with the rest chose that it is time for bed as well for we needed to train a little bit for the fight the next day after that.

**Hiei POV**

I walk into Runa's room to see she was asleep already and I go to the window to see something laying there. I pick it up to see it is a moonstone. With a note from Runa.

**-Dear Hiei-**

This will help you later on when you what to fight as a wolf this stone makes it so you can hold energy while in that form we will have to practice with it later.

**-Love your Princess-**

I look at it and smile as I take the necklace and put it on next to her star gem and then I look at her to see her smiling. I walk over to her and place a gentle kiss on her check.

**You**: Good night my princess I love you so much. I smile knowing she would not answer at least I didn't think she would.

**Runa**: Good night my knight in shining armor I love you very much. I was shocked at first but I see that she is smiling in her sleep.

**You**: Your not asleep are you my princess? I watch as she gets up and moves over so there was room for both of us.

**Runa**: Sleep with me tonight please my knight. I looked at her and walked over to her and took my clothes off to my boxers and get into bed with her.

**You**: What about the demons that are coming after you. She then points to a piece of paper on the windows. And then holds up a dagger by her under her pillow.

**Runa**: I got it taken care of so don't worry now let's go to sleep we have a long days training and the others will still not be to a hundred percent when we have our double battle in two days. I nod and pull her close to me and slowly we both fall asleep this time hoping nothing goes wrong.

**End of Chapter 56**


	58. Wolf Princess Chapter 57

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 57**

**Your POV**

The two days have passed and Hiei and you have been training up to this day. The others were better but still were not a hundred percent. This worried you to great deal and the other could see this. You were waiting in the locker room for your team and it was afternoon this worried you even greater. Leader or not you had to go first.

**Kurama**: Runa you look like your thinking about something. I looked at him and nodded. Is it about the upcoming fight? I nodded again.

**You**: It is and I am worried this will be the hardest fight for any of us to date. Everyone looked at you.

**Yusuke**: So who gets to fight who? I looked at him with the worry grow in my eyes.

**Hiei**: Runa is there something wrong about this fight? I nodded yes.

**You**: You see it is going to be hard with only two of us fighting at top form about the weather is got me even more worried. They looked at you confused.

**Kuwabara**: I don't get it the weather is great outside the suns out and not a cloud in the sky it is a great day to fight. I shook my head.

**Yusuke**: Look we know that you can fight better at night but we know for a fact that you fight well during the day as well. I looked at him.

**You**: You right Yusuke but they will be better than me. They were shocked by this statement.

**Kurama**: What do you mean Runa you are easily the best fighter here. I smiled at him.

**You**: Thanks but I would at least like a cloudy day. They looked at you confused and then it hit Kurama and Hiei.

**Hiei**: I get it they are reptiles and they get there strength and speed from the heat. I nodded and frowned.

**Kuwabara**: I don't get it what does that have to do with the weather? I shook my head.

**You**: " How does your sister love him Hiei?" He smirked and looked at me.

**Hiei**: "I have no idea but I do get want your getting at." I smiled and turn to Kurama who was going to speak next.

**Kurama**: You guys see reptiles are cold blood and they get their bodies to heat up from the area around them and in this case the longer they are in the sun the more heat they get. That was when Yusuke got it.

**Yusuke**: I get it and with the sun out they have ample heat and so they will be really hard to beat but I still don't get why you have to go first Runa. I looked at him and pulled out my flute and their eyes get wide.

**Hiei**: Runa you have trained little with that how do you will be able to control it. She looked at me and smiled.

**You**: I don't. I get up and walk to the door as we were called to the arena for or fight with the snakes.

**Hiei POV**

I watched Runa leave holding her flute that could easily kill her as it could anyone else in the area. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see the fox.

**Kurama**: It reminds me when you first used your Dragon Hiei. I looked at him and he was right.

**You**: Your right fox and even now I am not sure if I can control it all the time. We walked out after our leader in hopes that something would happen to make it so it was dark in the arena. But when we got there it was sunny and warm.

**Demon Girl**: IT IS TIME FOR THE NEXT ROUND IN WHICH THE WINNER WILL FIGHT THE WOLF TEAM. The crowd went crazy of course but you ignored them and watched Runa. WOULD THE TEAM LEADERS PLEASE STEP FORWARD TO CHOOSE HOW THIS ROUND WILL BE FOUGHT!! I watched Runa walk forward and a snake come forward as well.

**Kurama**: That snake it different I believe the type of snake in the human world is called a Black Mamba. I looked at him and he had a look of worry on his face.

**You**: What do you mean fox is my wolf in danger? He looked at me and nodded, and my face turned to worry.

**Kurama**: That type of snake in the human world is the deadliest of them there is no cure for their bite. I grew even more worried and this time it showed on my face.

**You**: Do you think she can win if she goes against him? The fox looked down at me.

**Kurama**: I am not sure Hiei. We watched as they walked apart to go to their teams.

**Demon Girl**: WELL THE FIGHT WILL BE THE FIRST TO FOUR WINS!! I looked at her with worry I knew she was going to make it a two on two fight but something came up to change that.

**You**: Runa I thought we agreed on a two on two fight. She looked at me with a very angry face that made even me back up.

**Runa**: Things change Hiei they know something they are not to know and I have to kill them all in order to keep those things a secret a secret. I looked at her confused and was going to ask her what they were but the leader stepped forward and Runa turned to leave with her flute at the ready.

**You**: Be careful my princess we need you for the next round remember otherwise our plan won't work. She nodded and stepped into the ring.

**Demon Girl**: WELL THIS IS A SHOCKER THE TWO LEADERS WILL BE GOING AT IT IN THE FIRST MATCH!! SO THIS MATCH IS THE FAMOUS RUNA VS. POZIAN!! She started doing something and was already gathering energy. LET THE FIRST MATCH OF THIS ROUND BEGIN!! With that said a orb formed around Runa and the snake named Pozian started fighting. He of course was not getting thought her shield as music started to come from the orb.

**Yusuke**: Hiei what is she doing I am confused is this really fighting? My eyes looked at him and then quickly back to Runa.

**You**: I am unsure she said there was only one song that would work with this team and it should last thought the either round for us. I watched and I see that the sun is replaced with the moon.

**Kurama**: I get it she is going to make it night out so the snakes loose there energy and slow down making them easier to fight. I watched as the snake was really slowing down and Runa finished the song and the orb vanished to show that she had her red katana only which confused me.

**Demon Girl**: WOW WOULD YOU LOOK AT THIS SOME HOW RUNA AS MADE NIGHT COME WAY EARLY AND NOT JUST THAT THE MOON IS SLOWLY TURNING RED!! The wolf's team left quickly not wanting to see the red moon but Runa seem to bath in it.

**Kurama**: Hiei didn't Runa tell you that she was really born under the full red moon. I nodded and then understood.

**Yusuke**: That moon is scary it is almost blood red. I looked at Runa to see that her red katana was glowing.

**Kuwabara**: That moon is giving off an evil vibe from it. I watched as she didn't move she had her eyes closed.

**Yusuke**: Why in the world does she have her eyes closed she is completely open to an attack. I watched the snake as his eyes were different and her ears were twitching.

**Kurama**: That was right she said that the snakes had two things going for them there fangs and their eyes. So she can hear him coming and she keeps her eyes closed so not to be hypnotized by them. We watched as the snake attacked her. Her ears moved in the direction the snake was coming from and she moved away from the snake.

**Your POV**

You smirked at the thought that this snake would never be able to touch you unless you went deaf or he could hid his energy during battle like you could.

**You**: Pozian your going to have to try harder then that I mean I can hear your every move. I smirked as he tried to attack me again and once again he missed.

**Pozian**: Open your eyes bitch otherwise I will… I jumped in to finish for him.

**You**: Or you will do what this is what you wanted a one on one fight with me isn't that right. I smirked as I heard his heavy breathing and then something happened.

**Yusuke**: RUNA WATCH OUT FOR HIS TAIL!! It was too late the tail had my foot and he tripped me up but my eyes stayed closed.

**Pozian**: There now if you would just open your eyes we can end this painlessly. I smirked and put my sword away and thought about fire and lighting and wings.

**You**: You see Pozian there is a reason I chose to do the red moon not just for my one katana but during this time I can get a hold of some strong power. I started to change and he was having a hard time hold you.

**Pozian**: I see you can form two types together but you won't be able to do it in time before I bite you. I could hear him getting close to me to take a bite.

**Hiei**: "Runa you better change faster otherwise you are going to be a dead wolf." I could hear the worry in his voice and with that I opened my eyes.

**Pozian**: Good now if you would look at me I will make you give up your fight and we can move off to finishing your friends. I looked up to him and he let go of me as quickly as he could.

**Demon Girl**: WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT SHE LOOKED INTO HIS EYES BUT INSTEAD OF HER GETTING HER MIND TAKEN OVER HE LET GO AS IF HE WAS SHOCKED BY LIGHTING!! She was right lighting was want made him let go and my eyes as well.

**You**: You see in these shared forms those kind of mind attacks won't work on me because my eyes show nothing. He looked into your eyes they were black with red and they showed power.

**Pozian**: I give don't kill me please wolf princess I promise. I walked up to him and smiled a wolf smile that showed my black fangs.

**You**: Now that is better but I would feel better if you fought me I mean come on I don't want to kill a coward. He got up and ran over to the to the edge of the arena. I smirked and with a flap of my bat like wings lighting mixed with fire hit him dead on and killed him.

**Demon Girl**: AND THAT IS IT FOKES AND THE WINNER BY DEATH IS THE GREAT RUNA HERSELF. I walked up to the other snakes they took steps back as I came up to them. When I came to the edge of the ring they shook with fear.

**You**: So are you guys still in the mood to fight the others on my team or are we done here. Your eyes flashed and they all took off running.

**Demon Girl**: WOULD YOU FOKES LOOK AT THE RUNA WALKED UP TO THEM AND WITH A FLASH OF HER EYES THE SNAKES TEAM ALL TOOK OF RUNNING WITH LEAVING THEIR DEAD LEADER BEHIND. WASN'T THAT AMAZING FOKES!? With that I changed back and walked up to my team. When I got there Yusuke and Kuwabara backed up but Hiei and Kurama stood their ground.

**Kurama**: That was amazing Runa what did you do exactly? I smiled at him and sat down as I whispered a chant to dispel the red moon otherwise the wolf team would never come out. I then turned to them.

**You**: I took two forms and put them together to make a strong form. Hiei walked to me and looked me in the eyes. They are still the same Hiei trust me. He leaned down and kissed me and I kissed back but it was short lived when the announcer started talking.

**Demon Girl**: LOOKS LIKE THAT TEAM MOON HAS MORE THEN TEAMMATES ON THAT TEAM!! I got up and looked at her my eyes flashed and she said no more.

**Hiei**: Are you sure that it is okay for you to take those forms? I looked at him and smiled.

**You**: Don't worry Hiei I usually can't take those form unless it is the full red moon and I am the only one except my sister that can do it but she can't do hers until the blue moon. He looked at me and nodded and the announcer finally got her voice back.

**Demon Girl**: WELL SENSE THE SNAKES HAVE LEFT THE BUILDING THE NEXT TEAMS UP ARE THE WOLF TEAM AND THE MOON TEAM!! The crowd went wild as the wolves stepped out the crowd had been waiting for this fight, and so have I. BY RULE WE 

HAVE TO GIVE TEAM MOON A THIRTY MINUTE REST AND HAVE THERE TEAMMATES CHECKED OVER BY A DOCTOR TO MAKE SURE THEY CAN FIGHT!! I looked at her I never remember that being brought up my the brat. With that a doctor came out to check us but I became Naitto and stood in from of the team.

**You**: " Naitto you see that doctor?" She nods that she does in your head. " Good kill him I hate doctors." With that she attacked and the doctor was killed. " Thanks Naitto." She nods again and you change back.

**Hiei**: Runa when could you control her? I looked at him and smiled.

**Kurama**: What do you mean Hiei?

**Hiei**: That is the form she took that almost killed me and her.

**Yusuke**: Really please tell me you have some kind of control over her.

**You**: Kind of I guess. Their eyes got big and they stepped back.

**Hiei**: What do you mean you guess? He looked at me kind of cold looking in his eyes.

**You**: We made a deal before coming here a while back and wait until we fight the wolves I have a surprise for everyone. He and the rest of the gang nodded their heads that they understood.

**Demon Girl**: WELL I GUESS THAT TEAM MOON DOESN'T NEED TO BE CHECKED BY A DOCTOR SO WE WILL BE STARTING THE FIGHT BETWEEN TEAM WOLVES VS TEAM MOON IN ABOUT TWENTY MINUTES!! I looked at them and flashed my eyes I could hardly wait to kill my so called father.

**End of Chapter 57**


	59. Wolf Princess Chapter 58

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 58**

**Your POV**

The twenty minutes was enough to get me back up to hundred percent strength. As I looked at the fighters I started to pair them up. I knew I was going for my father and Hiei was going to put Flameblaze in his place. That left Ying, Yang, and Moonflash. I remembered that Yang had a strong spiritual mind so I need to pair him up with another like him. So Kurama was the best choice. That left the Ying would be the power house in the spiritual power and the muscle so Yusuke would be the best choice but what do I do about Moonflash and Kuwabara.

**Hiei**: So who is going against who Runa? I watched as Yang walked forward.

**You**: Kurama this fight is all yours. He looked at me and nodded. But be careful he has a very clever mind when it comes to strategy. I looked at him and he nodded that it was understood.

**Kurama**: I got it so he is like me so would you prefer that I take the weights off now or later. I looked at him and then looked at Yang.

**You**: Now we can't take any chances of him over powering you right off the bat because when a weakness is found by a wolf they keep attacking it. He nods and takes off the spirit weights so they were all on the ground. Good luck Kurama.

**Yusuke**: Hey wait what about deciding the terms of fighting? I looked at him and then to my father. You were going to say something but was stopped by the announcer.

**Girl Demon**: WOULD THE LEADERS OF THE TWO TEAMS PLEASE COME FORWARD TO CHOOSE THE TERMS OF THE ROUND!! I got up and walked towards the arena and then walks to the center to come face to face with my step father.

**You**: Hi father nice to see that you made it this far to come face me. I looked at him and he looked at me if looks could kill we would have both dropped dead right there.

**Girl** **Demon**: So leaders what is the choice for the round this time around? I looked at him he had yet to speak.

**You**: How is three wins and that chooses the winner of the round. I looked at him and this time he spoke.

**Goddo**: I like it but I what to juice it up. I looked at him confused. I know you want Moonflash and we want you to do the next Red Moon sacrifice. I looked at him but nodded my head that was right.

**You**: You are right I do want my sister and I pretty much knew you wanted me for some reason. He smirked and I smirked back at him.

**Goddo**: Good so if we win we get you but if you win you get Moonflash. I looked at him and thought about it and I watched his eyes he was telling the truth.

**You**: I agree to the terms but be ready to lose. I looked over to see that Yang was ready to fight.

**Girl** **Demon**: THE ROUND IS THE FIRST TO THREE WINS AND THEY HAVE MADE A DEAL TO SPICE THINGS UP. I walked back to the gang to see they were confused about the deal that the announcer brought up.

**Hiei**: What deal is she talking about Runa? I was going to say something but she answered for me.

**Girl** **Demon**: THE DEAL GOES LIKE THIS IF TEAM MOON WINS THE FIGHTER WILL GO TO TEAM WOLF!! I hear the approval of the crowd but that wasn't true for my team.

**Kurama**: Runa what were you thinking that is way too much pressure on our shoulders and that means we have to win. I looked at him but turned away to see that Yang was walking to the middle of the ring. I turned to Kurama.

**You**: I know want I have done and I trust you guys to do what needs to be done so let's do this and get a win so we can worry about the dragons team. I watched him walk to the ring and the fight for me and my little sister and our lives started.

**Hiei**: Runa I know that you trust us but there is another way to get your sister. I looked at him but shook my head.

**You**: Hiei it isn't for my sister it is for me to find out why they wanted me so badly and now I know and I have to do it because if they don't use me they will use my sister. I looked at him as Kurama finished making it to the center of the ring. You can't tell me that there aren't sometimes that you wish you could replace Yukina in some of the pain that she was put though in the time she didn't know who you really were. He looked at me and she was right about that.

**Hiei**: Your right Runa there are times I would have replaced Yukina in something's to take the pain away for her so if this is how you want to do it. I smiled at him as the fight between Kurama and Yang was going to start.

**Girl** **Demon**: THE FIRST MATCH IS KURAMA VS YANG AND THIS FIGHT WILL BEGIN!! I watched them take his stance and draw his rose whip and Yang drew his spear. The biggest fight of the tournament so far.

**End of Chapter 58**


	60. Wolf Princess Chapter 59

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 59**

**Kurama** **POV**

After I heard want Runa did just to get information and to save her little sister we just couldn't love otherwise we would and could lose her. She considered me her brother and a friend she could trust and what kind of brother and friend would I be if I didn't look after her.

**Yang**: So fox are you going to give up the forbidden wolf or not? I looked at him not showing any emotion.

**You**: I will not hand her over to people that just want to kill her or hurt or kill her sister. I was mad that they would ever think we would just hand her over after all we have been thought, and so drew my whip and drew my whip and watched him closely to see want his first move would be.

**Yang**: Your strategies won't work on me fox I know them all. I kept my glare not wanting to show weakness or my confusion and shock.

**You**: What do you mean my strategies won't work on you here? I was still very confused and shocked on the inside but kept my glare on the outside.

**Yang**: I know that you let your enemy attack you so you can find there weakness and I won't do it just so you can find me out but I will do something let's see if you can find out want it is. I kept my glare still but was still trying to figure out how he knew that and still hide the shock that was on the inside.

**Runa**: "You're going to do something different Kurama so you better do this right otherwise we will lose this round." I was shocked and confused that Runa would jump into my head during a fight she had never done this during practice but we battling for her life.

**You**: "What do you mean Runa? I have known what is going though your head?" I felt her smirk in my head and almost laugh as well.

**Runa**: "You're going to attack first to make him attack you and then when there is an opening take the demon wolfs bane seed and plant it on the arena floor and put your spirit energy to it to make it grow." I thought back to the fight before the snakes when she gave me three seeds that were black and silver in color.

**You**: "But won't they attack you as well sense they attack any wolf that walks onto the arena to fight." She smirked and nodded yes but you could tell she didn't really want you to do it just yet in this round at all.

**Runa**: "Yes you are right but don't worry about me just win so you can worry about me later because you will be doing a rescue mission after this round." I nodded and went back to Yang that was just waiting to see want you would do first.

**You**: Fine if you think you know me then I will do something different that you never had seen before. With that I attacked him from every angle with my rose whip to get him to attack but he only dodged.

**Yang**: If you think this is going to do it then your wrong fox. I watched has he done nothing but dodge. I jumped back to see I he would follow but he didn't. At this rate I would have no energy 

left and he would win. What is wrong fox can't you hit me? I watched him and then noticed something he was breathing really hard even though he was only dodging.

**You**: You seem too out of breath for someone that is just dodging why? He looked at me and smirked.

**Yang**: Because I am not really the real me. With that I felt someone coming fast and I dodged just in time. I looked to see him standing were I was with a crater at his feet.

**You**: The first was an illusion while you were hidden and waited for me to wear myself out. He smirked and this time came at me full force. I dodged and then took the chance to plant the seed in to the ground by attacking but just missing and planting the seed into the ground. I stepped back and looked to see that Runa was doing something like she knew want you just did.

**Yang**: I see you just planted something well we will just have to put a stop to that wont we. I looked at him shocked he knew want I just did but how. It must be something big if Runa is getting ready for something big. I look at her but this time she was different.

**Your** **POV**

I watch as Kurama did want was told to him to do and with that I started to do something in hopes that the wolf would attack it but at the same time protect myself for when I would have to kill the plant. I looked to see that Kurama looking at me and so was Yang who figured out that something was going on. He did find out that Kurama planted a seed but he didn't know want kind because if he did he would not attack it. I looked at my sister to see that she was doing the same as me to make sure she wasn't attacked and Hiei was standing close to me for his fight he would become a wolf and would need to be protected. I watch as my father found out but it was too late but Ying yelled anyway.

**Ying**: Yang stop it is the demon wolfs bane if you attack it you will die. But just as Ying said that he shot an energy blast at the seed and him being wolf it started to grow he looked at Kurama with worry on his face and then back at his team as they had moved close to Moonflash to not get killed.

**Yusuke**: What is wrong with you two and the wolf team they look like they are scared out of their minds? I looked at him and smirked but then went back to want I was doing so Hiei and I don't die when we get on to the arena floor.

**Hiei**: That plant that Kurama planted is called a demon wolfs bane and it will kill any wolf that walks on to the arena so we and them are doing something so we don't lose our lives the minute we walk on to that arena. It was almost done I looked at Moonflash and she looked at me and we both nodded and let the shield that had formed around us drop.

**You**: Done Hiei we will be fine when we walk on to the arena but so will they. I looked at Kurama as the plant that made me even take steps back as the plant grew and attacked Yang. I watch Kurama walk back but then he stopped and dropped to his knees as a sword went though his stomach.

**Yusuke**: KURAMA!! I stopped Yusuke from going further otherwise we would be disqualified and he was going to say something but looked into my eyes knowing I could not afford him to throw the match just because Kurama got hurt.

**You**: He is fine which if you ran onto the arena you would make him lose this match which we can't afford to have happen. He nodded as Kurama got up and pulled the sword from his stomach as Yang fell to the floor dead but Kurama fell soon after.

**Kuwabara**: Come on call the match the wolf fell first so would you call it so we can take care of our teammate that is dying. I looked at Kurama and pulled my vial that held the unicorn blood and he looked at me and nodded as he tried to get up again.

**Yusuke**: Don't move Kurama you will just lose more blood and die. I shook the vial in front of him and he stopped and nodded. Kurama got to his feet and with Yang dead and on the ground the match was ours.

**Demon** **Girl**: WELL WITH A WIN BY DEATH KURAMA WINS THE FIRST MATCH FOR THE ROUND FOR TEAM MOON!! With that I let Yusuke go and get Kurama and I took the cork out of the bottle as Yusuke brought him over to me and laid him down so I could give him the blood so he could be healed and we could get back to the round that was going on. I gave him the blood and he looked at me.

**You**: Good job Kurama you did great you can rest now and we can handle the rest okay. He nodded and fell asleep to heal as the blood did its job and I turned to look at Ying who was mad walking on to the arena and I looked to Yusuke. Your up Yusuke he is a perfect match for you and just do as I tell you keep your weights on until I till you feel they need to come off or I tell you got it. He nods and walks on to the arena to fight his match.

**Demon** **Girl**: WELL THE SECOND MATCH FOR THIS ROUND IS YUSUKE VS YING SO LET THIS MATCH BEGIN!!

**End of Chapter 59**


	61. Wolf Princess Chapter 60

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 60**

**Yusuke POV**

I had just finished watching Kurama's battle and how he almost died from it but also how Runa would sacrifice her friend's life to keep hers and her sister's so that made me wonder just how far she would go to keep her life and her sisters.

**Ying**: Are you wondering something or are you just too scared to fight me half breed? I looked at him angry at want he called me but deep down he was right about the first part.

**You**: I am not scared I am never scared to fight even if it is for my life. He looked at me and smirked as he took his stance for the fight.

**Ying**: You may not be scared to fight but you are wondering about something aren't you half breed but I wonder is it enough to make you quit if your life was at risk. He was right I had to know before this fight how far Runa would go to keep her life and her sister's.

**You**: Let's just fight so I can win so we can all move on with our lives or without them whatever it maybe. We both ran at each other and started to kick and punch each other we were about even but I still had that though in my head.

**Ying**: What is wrong half breed you're holding back because you still have something on your mind that is keeping you from fighting at your fullest or is there something else. I then felt something in my head and then I heard a voice.

**Voice**: "What are you doing Yusuke you are stronger then this I know it he will end up killing you." I figured out the voice to be Runa.

**You**: "Runa what do you mean that you know that I am stronger then this?" I felt her sigh in my head and then speak.

**Runa**: "You are stronger then this you can beat him I know you can. Which if you keep this up you will get killed and I don't what to tell Keiko why you are dead and why I am packing my things." I could tell there was worry in her voice but I still had to know.

**You**: "Why do you care if we lose our lives just so you could keep yours and your sister's?" I could tell she was shocked by this question. You almost let Kurama die in his fight so are you going to let that happen to all of us? I then felt her take and let her breath out and then she laughed.

**Runa**: "I would never let you guys die unless it had a greater reason and in which I need you guys to get though all of this fighting otherwise I would be dead and so would my sister." I then smiled to her in my head.

**You**: "Your right I forgot that we were not finished with this fighting this fight is only a small portion of the war so let's finish this battle and move on to the next." She smiled and I smiled back as if felt the power go though my body even though the weights were still on.

**Runa**: "See I knew you had the power now beat him and we can continue this war that we are fighting because I don't feel like we can lose this one." I nod and started to punch and kick with great speed that Ying was having problems keeping up.

**You**: So I have gotten the worry out of my head and I will now beat you so I can get back to my friends. He looked like he had been hit with a rock which met his plan didn't work like he thought it would.

**Ying**: Well that is fine that means we can go full force in this battle how does that sound to you. I smiled and so did he has we started getting faster and putting more power behind our kicks and punches.

**Runa**: "You need to take off your weights on your hands and feet otherwise he is going to out do you because he is holding back." I was shocked that he was still holding that much power so I put my spirit and demon energy into the weights and threw them off. I quickly felt the power surge though my body and I could tell that Ying was worried that he was holding back for too long.

**You**: Let's finish this fight so we can get to the next one. He started trying to get to more spirit energy but was having trouble gathering it so I took this time to gather mine. I started putting it to my finger for my spirit gun.

**Your POV**

I had just told Yusuke to take off the weights because I could feel Ying gathering the power for his attack called the Dark Wolf's Pack and if Yusuke was hit by that the wolf's bane would kill him instantly so while he took the weights off I started to work on the killing of the plant but was having problems doing so. I then felt something in my head or at least trying to get into my head.

**You**: "Who is there that is stopping me for doing my job in killing this plant? I felt someone laughing and I knew that laugh to be Ying.

**Ying**: "I knew you would try and kill the plant you helped plant so instead of killing your friend I am going to do something to prevent you from doing anything to this plant." I was shocked and then blocked my mind to him and then knocked on my sister's mind.

**You**: "Moon hey it is me Runa we have a problem." I felt her mind block let me in and then go back up to make sure no one else came in.

**Moonflash**: "What is wrong sis you sound worried which doesn't happen much?" I sighed as she answered me and then took a deep breath and then answered her.

**You**: "We have problems Ying has prevented me from killing that plant that my teammate killed and so I need you to kill it for me otherwise we are going to have problems for the rest of the fights." She nodded and started to get to work and then I felt her stop.

**Moonflash**: "We are going to have problems but I can get it done but no wolf powers can be used until it is done." I nodded and left her mind and watch the fight as it finished with Yusuke's finishing move.

**Yusuke**: SPIRIT GUN!! With that a bright blue like went off and hit Ying in the stomach knocking him out cold.

**Demon Girl**: AND THE WINNER BY KNOCK OUT IS YUSUKE FOR THE MOON TEAM!! SO THAT MAKES THE MOON TEAM 2-0 AND THE LEADERS AFTER THIS 

ROUND WITH TWO MORE TO GO!! I looked at my father and Flameblaze and I feel Hiei walk up to my right side to join me as Yusuke came running up to me as he handed me his weights.

**You**: Good job Yusuke but next time don't question me ok I would give my life for my new pack to live. He walks up to me and smiles and snickers.

**Yusuke**: I will never do that again I promise but you still sound worried. I smiled at him but shock my head.

**You**: It is nothing for you to worry about just me and Hiei and our coming fights. He nods and goes to talk to the others as Hiei comes up to me.

**Hiei**: Runa what is wrong you seem worried. I looked at him and my smiled disappeared.

**You**: Hiei we can't do anything wolf until Moonflash kills that plant because Ying prevented me for doing so. So our fights will be hand to hand or just with no wolf powers ok. He shakes his head that he understands and gets his sword ready and I get my weapons ready as well. This was going to be tough for anybody to get to for they can't use their wolf powers as well.

**Demon Girl**: WELL WHO WILL BE FIGHTING NEXT FOR TEAM MOON FOR THE NEXT FIGHTER FOR TEAM WOLF IS FLAMEBLAZE!! I looked at Hiei and he nodded and then he reached in his shirt around his next was his stone.

**Hiei**: Don't worry I won't use it unless you tell me ok. I nod as he walks up and on to the arena floor.

**Demon Girl**: SO THE NEXT MATCH IS HIEI VS. FLAMEBLAZE LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!! With that it did begin and so did my worry for my life and my mate's life as well.

**End of Chapter 60**


	62. Wolf Princess Chapter 61

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 61**

**Hiei POV**

I was staring at the one person I wanted to kill. He hurt Runa in more ways than one and he would pay for it with his life.

**Flameblaze**: What is wrong forbidden child don't you want to protect your little wolf bitch or can I have her back? I was very angry and the gem started to flash.

**Runa**: "My knight you need to relax your causing the gem to react to your feelings which will cause you to change into your wolf form." I could feel her worry and took a few breathes and relaxed.

**You**: "Thanks my princess and don't worry I will finish this quickly so we have one problem taken care of so we may be together." She nods and I nod back.

**Flameblaze**: So are you done talking to your baka wolf girl or are you going to give up this fight? I was mad but choose to not show it.

**You**: Be quiet and lets fight man to man or would you like to fight demon to demon? I didn't know if he had a form like Runa's but if he didn't he would have to fight me as a wolf or a human. As would I have a choice in my form at least two of them anyway.

**Flameblaze**: Man to man at least until the plant is gone then wolf to wolf. I nod as we charge each other to really get this fight under way. He drew his sword that was red and black with flames and wolves on them they were strange and I could feel energy coming from it. I drew my katana and stood my ground. We stood a few more seconds and then he was gone I tried to find him but I could not.

**You**: Stop hiding wolf and make this easier on yourself and give up. I was going to make him show himself otherwise he would attack me first with that strange sword that I didn't know want it could do to me.

**Runa**: "My knight its power is like your dragon but different because it is like another demon itself." I was shocked but I knew that it met that it had a mind of its own and it could go against its owner. "That is how I beat him the first time but after the fight I lost my memory of that fight." I was shocked that it happened to Runa but then remembered that I was in a fight for my life and her life as well.

**You**: "So how do you think I should get it to fight with him?" I could hear her saying things to herself and then she stopped and I felt her smirk in her head to me.

**Runa**: "You remember the moonstone that I gave you break it and with its dust rub it on your katana so that it is an little stronger then with your darkness flame on your sword to make your new attack called the Dark Moon Flame of the Dragon Sword." I was shocked I knew the attack but never tried it myself.

**You**: "Got it but do know I never tried it before." I smirked to her.

**Runa**: "I didn't play that song on my flute until that fight so you can do this I know you can Hiei you are that strong." I smile to her and she smiles back as she leaves my head.

**You**: I hope you like surprises wolf because you are in for one hell of a big one. I grabbed the stone that Runa gave me and held it in my hand and broke it till it was dust. I then took the dust and rubbed it on my katana and then took off my bandages on my arm that had my dragon and my head that had my jagen eye.

**Flameblaze**: What do you think you are doing firebug you do know that breaking a moonstone is against the law unless it was given to you. Any attack that you use with that dust will back fire on you and kill you. I smirk as I remember the note that Rune gave me with this stone.

**You**: Don't worry it was given to me by Runa and she told me that I could break the stone so don't you worry about a thing except maybe this attack that is going to kill you. Flameblaze's face was in shock as he started to call on his fire to defend against my fire.

**Flameblaze**: I guess we should test your element of fire first firebug so try this Fire Wolves. I watched four wolves come from his sword made of fire. Attack wolves with Fire Howl of Hell. I watched as the wolves came at me and I was trying to find an area to dodge to but could find none I was going to get hit and big time.

**Your POV**

I watched as Flameblaze did the one attack I could never get away from called Fire Wolves doing the attack called the Fire Howl of Hell. That attack would get Hiei from all sides and there was nothing I could do to help him.

**Yusuke**: HIEI YOU NEED TO DO SOMETHING OTHERWISE THIS COULD BE OVER IN ONE HIT!! I looked at Yusuke and he was right it could be over that was when I got an answer to my prayer.

**Moonflash**: "Runa the plant is dead you and your team can go wolf now so I would tell your mate now before he gets burned big time." I nod my thanks and then turned to Hiei as the wolves circled him.

**You**: "Hiei you can go wolf but do it at the last moment you got it and I know we haven't gone over this yet but you need to image your katana being your fangs and claws got it." I feel him nod and then I leave his mind to watch him do want needed to be done.

**Yusuke**: What is the deal Hiei isn't moving and he is holding something in his hand and he has his katana in front of him like a knight in armor. I just watched as the fire wolves got closer to him and Hiei started to show signs of turning into a wolf.

**Kuwabara**: Is he okay he looks like Runa going though one of her changes. That is when they froze and looked at me and then back at Hiei.

**Yusuke**: Please tell me that the plant is dead Runa. I nod my head yes as Hiei got attacked I just looked straight ahead and watched the look on Flameblaze's face as he thought that Hiei was dead.

**Flameblaze**: WELL I GUESS YOUR NEW SO CALLED MATE IS GONE MY WOLF BITCH SO WHY NOT COME HERE AND GIVE ME SOME SUGAR AND I WILL FORGIVE YOU FOR TAKING UP A NEW MATE!! I just smirked at him like nothing was wrong.

**You**: You may what to look behind you baka wolf because from where I am looking he is still alive to me. He looked around to see a wolf that was Hiei with blood in his mouth and that was when Flameblaze noticed that he had been wounded.

**Flameblaze**: But how the plant is still around you should be dead now that you are a wolf. I shook my head and Moonflash came forward.

**Moonflash**: Oh yeah I though you would get him with that attack so I didn't tell you that the plant is dead but I also forgot to put up my mind block and she heard in on me when I killed it. She flashed her eyes at me and I flashed my back at her like we were against each other but really we use to do that trick when we were kids.

**Flameblaze**: Fine then let us fight wolf to wolf and finish this fight. Hiei nodded and Flameblaze changed into his wolf form. The fight from there lasted for hours with them biting and slashing at each other but not one of them backing down. I was starting to worry just how much longer Hiei could last in this form. When Hiei pulled a trick I only just learned myself.

**Hiei**: BLACK MOON OF THE DARKNESS DRAGON BLAST!! I was shocked that he still had the energy to pull off that attack but he did and it must have shocked Flameblaze as well because he was hit dead on. We waited but Flameblaze didn't move another inch as the announcer walked up to start the counting. When she finished Hiei changed back to his normal self and walked towards me.

**Demon** **Girl**: THE WINNER BY DEATH IS TEAM MOON SO NOW TEAM MOON LEADS 3 TO NOTHING WITH ONLY NEEDING ONE MATCH TO GO!! I walked up to him and he fell into my hands.

**You**: You did good Hiei how do you feel? He looked up at me and smirked.

**Hiei**: Good now that he is gone and will leave us alone to be together. I nodded and then went to set him down and then I looked up to see that my father was walking towards the middle.

**You**: I guess I am up. I started to leave when he grabbed my hand.

**Hiei**: Be careful Runa I don't want to lose you ok. I nod and then walk to the middle of the arena facing him to start our big fight father vs. daughter to find out who was the best and to at least get part of my freedom back.

**End of Chapter 61**


	63. Wolf Princess Chapter 62

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 62**

**Hiei POV**

I watched as Runa stood facing her father with a glare that could kill anything in its site. She hated her father and would kill him if she got the chance in this match. She her blue and red katana and did something new with them she took the ends of them at the handle and connected them together to form one big weapon that I never seen her use before. In this time Kurama finally came around from is almost life threatening match with Yang to see that Runa was in her fight with her father.

**Kurama**: So what have I missed Hiei? I looked at him to see they still haven't started her match yet.

**You**: Well while you were out the detective, and I have won our matches and Runa is starting hers. We both looked up to see that the announcer was getting ready to start the match.

**Demon** **Girl**: THIS MATCH WILL BE RUNA VS. GODDO. IF RUNA WINS THIS MATCH SHE AND THE REST OF HER TEAM WILL GO TO THE CHAMPIONSHIIP MATCH AGAINST THE DRAGONS TEAM. SO LET THE MATCH BEGIN!! I watched as nether of them moved and then they were gone.

**Yusuke**: I can't find them or even hear them what about you guys? I looked around and couldn't see them and then tried my ears and hearing over the crowd was useless.

**You**: I have nothing on both hearing and seeing. I looked over at Kurama and the baka but I knew the baka wouldn't be able to see or hear anything but when I looked he was watching something.

**Kurama**: I don't see or hear anything either but Kuwabara says they are still on the arena floor running circles around each other then clashing weapons every few seconds. I looked at the baka and then to the arena when a thought came to me my wolf self could probably pick something up. So I hold the gem close and change to my wolf self and then at the moment I could see them and hear them.

**You**: I got them and the baka is right they are really going at it and they both have very few cuts and scratches on them but I have a feeling that will change. They all look to see that I am a wolf now but I didn't care I had to see this match.

**Kurama**: You can see them then Hiei? I nodded as my eyes never left the fight.

**Yusuke**: So is what Kuwabara saying true? I nod again my eyes glued to the match that looked dead even.

**Kuwabara**: The match looks dead even to me but something isn't right with that Goddo he looks like he is playing with her. I looked at him to see that he was right he was just playing with her but then I looked at Runa she looked mad that was when I notice her eyes were not normal.

**Kurama**: What is wrong Hiei is Kuwabara telling the truth? I looked at Runa again closely to see I wasn't seeing things.

**You**: Yeah he is and to make matters worse she is losing control of herself Naitto will be getting control here soon. They all looked towards the arena as the crowd was starting to get mad because they couldn't see the fighting, but all we were feeling was worry and a lot of it.

**Yusuke**: Should we try and stop the match before she tries killing everyone here including us? I shook my head no.

**You**: If we tried that she would kill us anyway so let's see if she can control this or she lets Naitto kill her father. They all nod as we watch the arena as some of us can't see the fight at all while very few can see it but not much at all.

**Your POV**

The fight with my so called father as started but in a very fast way. I was going to run out of energy as my father only just watches me with blood filled eye wanting only my blood on his sword. I looked at him but also said nothing to him it was time to fight not to talk. That was when Naitto entered my head.

**Naitto**: "Wolf let me take over for a few so you can rest up I would like a word with this wolf to see his reasoning for siding with the dragons." I nodded and let him take my mind as I rested up a bit watching the fight from inside my head. Wolf my name is Naitto I am Runa's inter demon I just one question answered and that is why did you side with the dragons? I watched from afar in my head as I listened and planned my next move after I would take back over.

**Goddo**: Naitto the wolf demon of death it is so nice to finally meet you and if you must know we wish for their protection and the power they hold onto right now. I was shocked we never need this protection and power before why now.

**Naitto**: Well I believe that wolves and protect themselves and get their own power we wolves are strong enough and your daughter agrees and I agree with her. I see a look of shock on my father's face to the point that my inter demon is agreeing with me.

**Goddo**: Well if that is so then we are truly fighting against each other I was hoping to convince her to join but if you to agree on that one thing which is the reason for this fight then there is no reason to bring it up again. We all nod in agreement as Naitto lets me take control back.

**You**: "Thanks for the rest Naitto and for the piece of information. So how about we finish this fight together?" I felt a smirk and I smirked back as I feel myself changing. My blades on my arms go to my wings; my katanas turn purple and go to my claws and fangs. As Naitto's form takes shape and I feel us becoming one with each other for the first time ever.

**Naitto**: "I like this new feel of power Runa I love it." I smirked but that only hid my shock for he called me by my name. "So how do you feel we should finish this fight because this is going to be a hard one." I watch my father only his eyes showed that he was worried about the form that I had taken. So I chose to scare him more as we had stopped moving. I heard gasps from the crowd and could smell the worry and fear from my team.

**You**: Father what do you think this is me and Naitto working as one the thing that started it all. The reason you found out about me not being pure. I bared my fangs to him and he took a few steps back. I felt someone trying to get into my head.

**Naitto**: "It is your mate he is worried Runa." I smiled and let the barrier slip to let him in.

**Hiei**: "Runa are you ok you have us scared to death and dead worried I am surprised that we are alive." I sighed and showed him a smile.

**You**: "Don't worry Hiei we are fine we finally could pull this off now that we have one common goal and that is to kill me father for want he is planning to do and want he has done already." Hiei nods and leaves my head so I may finish my fight.

**Naitto**: "So may we continue this fight I really want to spill some blood." I glare at my father and nod yes as we charge him. He freezes not knowing want to do with a inter demon coming at him. He dodged but just in time as he watched me with scared eyes.

**You**: What is wrong father don't you want to fight me I mean that is want you wanted right? I grinned a fanged smile at him but my fangs being purple looked like I was dripping poison from my mouth.

**Goddo**: I will fight you I am not scared to fight you dammed she wolf and I will kill you. I take my stance as he chooses that fighting in human form is to dangerous and takes his winged wolf form.

**You**: I see that you have chosen your winged wolf and if I am not mistaken I believe that the element you have is darkness isn't that right? He nods yes but he is shaking all over scared but he stood his ground.

**Naitto**: So let us continue this fight. With that we came at him again and he flapped his wings and took into the sky only to put a force field around him and to start a chant for his biggest spell yet.

**You**: "Naitto I need to get a hold of some light powers do you think you could give me the pendent on my spirit wolf form to help me see in his new darkness." I felt some power flexing and then around my neck came the pendent of light. "Thanks." With that my father landed and the whole area became dark and the real fight was going to begin.

**End of Chapter 62**


	64. Wolf Princess Chapter 63

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 63**

**Your POV**

Naitto and I have been going against my father for almost 30 minutes and we were both getting tired. The darkness that he put on the arena was thick and even with the spirit pendent it was hard to see. I looked around for my father's next attack which was getting stronger and his confidence was going up with each attack.

**Naitto**: "Runa are you ok you seem to be getting really tired." I sigh as I try to find my father again.

**You**: "Yeah I am but we have to finish this fight and we have to win." Naitto nods and then speaks again.

**Naitto**: "Then don't you think it is time to bring out the red moon and finish this fight." I smirk but deep down I was worried about the energy level that I would need to use to pull that attack off. "Don't worry Runa remember you will be using my energy as well so you have more energy to spend." "Which if you start getting worried then this fight is already his." I nod that I understand and then my flute that was at the side of the arena came floating in and landed in front of me. I watch as it becomes part of me and I am able to howl the notes that I need to do the spell.

**You**: "Ready Naitto because once I start I won't be able to stop until the spell is done." He nods his that he is ready and I sit and take a defensive stance and take and howl the song that would bring the red moon.

**Goddo**: I know want you are doing wolf girl and I will not let that happen I will kill you first. I just kept going trying to finish the howl before he attacked me again. I needed to howl this faster otherwise I was going to be killed.

**Naitto**: "Look Runa the darkness is falling and the sky is turning to night and the moon is turning red." I smirked as I finally finished the song but not before Goddo attacked. I barely made it but I had a gash on my shoulder from his fangs. "Runa are you alright?" I watched as my father tried to get his darkness to come back but it didn't work.

**You**: "Yeah I am fine just glad that the red moon spell worked now how about we finish this fight now before I pass out from blood lost and a low energy count." He nods as I take my fighting stance and my father looks at me very scared but stood his ground.

**Goddo**: I see you got the spell to work but you are losing a lot of blood and you are very low on energy so why not give up to death now my daughter. I howled and the moons light shined on me bathing me in red moonlight. He took more steps back not wanting to touch the red light at all.

**You**: What is wrong father don't you like the red full moon it is very beautiful. I took steps forward and the light followed as if I were the center of attention. I jump into the air and the light finally disappears but I shine with a red tint that made my coat almost look like it is tipped in blood. My father backs up more very scared but I would soon get rid of that fear in one blow.

**Naitto**: You are done for Goddo you have hurt Runa and in turn hurt me the wolf of death so in that turn you will now die a very painful death so that you may never hurt another wolf or Runa and her friends ever again. With that a red moonlight circle forms and we land on it in mid air. The tip of the wings come together by my mouth me getting ready to howl.

**You**: Any last words dear father? I get ready to howl my attack that would finish him.

**Goddo**: I do dear daughter why didn't you tell me that I did this to you? I looked at him but then grinned.

**You**: Your telling me that you didn't know that kicking me out of the tribe, trying to kill me, killing most of my family, and that isn't even all of it. He looked at me with sorry eyes but I could tell they were fake. Good bye father. With that I let Naitto take over for the finally attack.

**Naitto**: "Runa we need to do this together otherwise you will regret it." I nod as one eye becomes black and the other red to show that we are one.

**Naitto/You**: RED MOON WOLF OF DEATH!! In the middle of the three points the wing tips and my mouth a ball of red, black, and white come together and blast my father. He was too scared to move and the attack hit him head on. The red moon disappeared and I landed on the ground shaking but still holding my ground. The announcer came to her senses and walked over to were my father once stood but there was nothing there at all not even ashes. I looked around to make sure but I felt nothing and the only smell I got that was his was the spot where the announcer stood by. I growled at her and she looked at me scared but then started counting.

**You**: Stupid he isn't coming back he is dead just like he should be for want he has made me go though. I looked back to the gang they all had faces of relief and worry at the wounds I had all over me. "Naitto I think I am good so can I have my body back." He nods and I go back to my normal winged wolf knowing I would four legs to stand up right now.

**Demon** **Girl**: WELL THAT IS IT FOLKS RUNA AS WON AND WITH THAT THEY HAVE THERE FOUR WINS AND ARE THE WINNERS OF THIS ROUND. THAT ALSO MEANS THAT MOONFLASH WILL BE JOINING TEAM MOON FOR THE REST OF THERE FIGHTS!! I looked over at my sister she was smiling as she walked up to me on the arena and I changed back to my normal self. She grabbed your flute and katanas and then grabbed me.

**Moonflash**: Let me help you sis you look beat. I somehow laugh at that comment but I almost fall over as she took my arm and puts it over my shoulder and helps me walk over to the group.

**You**: I am beat and very tired that was all of energy that I used in that fight but the good news is that father is gone and we are both free from the wolf tribe. We both smile at each other as we made it to the others.

**Moonflash**: Hi guys it is good to see you but could we get my sister to the hotel room and get her fixed up she has taken a beating. I looked at her and the gang one last time before I passed out.

**Hiei POV**

I watch as Runa's sister Moonflash came up with Runa on her shoulder and help walk her over to us. She said hi but after that said that Runa need to get up to the hotel room for some rest and doctoring. I walk up and take her carrying her bridle style up to her room for some rest. Moonflash and the rest of the gang followed up to the hotel. When we got to the room I took her straight to bed and started getting to work on her. Yukina later came in to heal the minor cuts but the bigger ones would have to heal on their own.

**Yukina**: So Hiei do you trust Runa's sister Moonflash? I looked at Yukina and then at Runa and smiled.

**You**: Yeah I do otherwise we be having problems now but I don't think Runa would save her with her life on the line if she thought her sister would turn on her. Yukina nods and leaves to be with the others as Kurama is fixing dinner for everyone. Moonflash walks in with three plates.

**Moonflash**: I know she will wake up if she smells meat and I also figured you were hungry as well Hiei. I looked at her she had something that made her look like Runa but there were more kinder eyes and a gentle smile that reminded me of Kurama.

**You**: Thanks Moonflash and I think you are right but if she doesn't the food will be right her for her when she does. Moonflash nods her head and sits down to eat. It was quiet for a while when she spoke again.

**Moonflash**: Hiei do you trust me because I am getting a vibe from you that you are having a hard time trusting me. I looked down at my food and then back at her.

**You**: I maybe having some problems trusting you but I usually do when around new people that is except your sister. I looked at Runa and then looked back at Moonflash.

**Moonflash**: Then we will get along just fine because we care about the same thing I will have to tell you about are past together and want happened after she left the tribe and she will want to know that too but she needs sleep and so do we because you guys have a week to get ready for your championship round with the dragons. She gets up and takes her plate and mine and leaves us to be together for a while.

**Kurama POV**

Moonflash just came back with two of the three plates and started to help me clean up the kitchen from dinner. I notice that she would look at me every so often and when I would look at her she would turn away and blush.

**Moonflash**: Well Runa isn't up yet but Hiei says it maybe a day or so before she is up and about again for the fight. I nod and then I notice that I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

**You**: Moonflash are you really going to stay here with us and your sister? She had just finished putting the dishes away and looked at me to answer the question.

**Moonflash**: Yeah I am I at least own that to my sister she was always protecting me even when we were young and even now she was protecting me with her life on the line. I see her look down and unhappy for some reason and I went over and hugged her close.

**You**: That doesn't mean you are weak Moonflash you are strong to help your sister right now knowing that if she lost you could lose both your lives and that to me is strength the most don't have. I look down at her and she looks up at me.

**Moonflash**: Thanks Kurama that is want I needed to hear for a long time. We then both blushed at the thought of us this close together and let go of each other very quickly to finish doing the dinner chores that need to be done before going to bed. As we sat down after that talking about basic things I come to find out that Moonflash's winged wolf form is nature.

**You**: So you can control plants very well then. She nods and then smiles which causes me to blush a shade of pink.

**Moonflash**: Yeah I am very good at using plants to heal and to fight with. I mean Runa and I are only half siblings but that doesn't mean that we don't love and care for each other as if we were full blood sisters. We continued to talk until we were really tired and we all need sleep. Moonflash was going to sleep in the same room as Yukina and the other girls and I went off to my own room.

**You**: Night Moonflash sleep while and talk to you in the morning. She nods and the blushes like she was going to do or say something but embarrassed to do so. Then she walked up to me and kissed me on the check.

**Moonflash**: Night my silver fox. With that she ran off to the girl's room. I stood there in shock from what she just did. In that state of shock I didn't notice that Hiei was watching the whole thing from Runa's room.

**Hiei**: Well by the looks of things I would say that Runa's sister Moonflash has a crush on you Kurama. I looked at him and blushed. I would also say that you have a crush on Moonflash. I looked at him but shook my head.

**You**: That can't be we have only just met. He smirks at me.

**Hiei**: Just so you know that is how I knew about Runa it was love at first sight so trust your feelings like I did and tell her how you feel. With that he left to be with Runa.

**You**: I am really in love with Moonflash in one night? I needed to think about it tonight and then give her an answer to the kiss she gave me. With that I went off to bed for tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**End of Chapter 63**


	65. Wolf Princess Chapter 64

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 64**

**Your POV**

After I passed out I only remembered that my sister carried me over to the gang and that Hiei carried out of the arena. I then remember hearing some kind of talking and smelling the food but I was too low on energy to even move. So I slept and slept not making a move. I remember feeling movement by the bed which by the smell of it was usually Hiei, Yukina, Kurama, and my sister. After want felt like forever I could feel my body becoming restless. I then felt Naitto in my mind wanting to talk to me.

**You**: "Yes Naitto you wanted something." I felt his smile to me which was a first to me.

**Naitto**: "Yes I just wanted to tell you that the deal is off." This shocked me want was I going to do if he got out of control.

**You**: "What do you mean the deal is off you got to kill my so called father that really wasn't my father what else do you what?" I felt him laugh and smile again to me.

**Naitto**: "I don't need the deal anymore I will no longer hurt your friends or anyone close to you ever again after want you showed me in that fight I feel that you are a very good master for me to be under and I will listen to you and fight for you whenever you need it." I was going to cry but held it and smiled to him.

**You**: "Thanks Naitto I can't thank you enough and to the point that you trust me and after the fight you helped me win thanks." He smiles to me and nods.

**Naitto**: "Well it is no problem master Runa but I think it is time that you go back to your mate and friends don't you?" I nod and he smiles wider and he leaves my mind. I then start to open my eyes to notice that it is dark out and my major injures are bandaged and the minor ones healed. I look over to the one side to see that Hiei is asleep by my side him holding my hand while he slept. I move just enough to take my other hand so that I could play with his hair. After about few minutes he started to move as he started to wake up for his deep sleep. I watched as he grabbed my other hand as I was going to run my fingers though it again. He looked in to my red eyes with his also red eyes.

**Hiei**: Runa? I nodded my head to so that it was and I was up.

**You**: Hey Hiei you don't think you could get me something to eat and to drink do you? He just looks at me before he jumps onto the bed and gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

**Hiei**: Runa you are ok I can't believe you are ok you have been out for two days and we were worried that you wouldn't wake up. I was shocked that I was out for that long. I will get Kurama or someone to make you something to and I will get you something to drink right now. He was about to leave before I pulled him down.

**You**: I will get Kurama you stay here with me ok. He just nods in agreement as he helped me into a sitting position and I called to Kurama though my mind. "Kurama could you get me a big piece of meat and a big glass of water." I smiled to him in his mind as I felt him get up. "Also 

don't wake everyone up I don't want to make a big deal about it." He nods and I feel him get up and walk to the kitchen to make me something to eat and to get my drink.

**Hiei**: Runa what happened to you in that fight with your father? I looked at him and frowned but then smiled at him knowing it was going to be a happy ending.

**You**: Hiei I know this story is going to sound shocking but it will end in a happy ending I promise you. I look at him with trusting eyes and he looks at me with caring eyes just as Kurama walked in with my food.

**Kurama**: Just being your food Runa and it is good to see that you are doing good. I nod to him and smile. Well I am going back to bed I still have a lot to sleep on. I look at him funny but he didn't see it but I figured Hiei would tell me.

**You**: So tell me what is up with Kurama he never looked so confused before. Hiei turned to me as he handed me my food and then answered.

**Hiei**: I think he has a crush on your sister like she has on him because she kissed him good night a few nights ago and still doesn't know how to answer it. I was shocked that Moonflash had fallen for Kurama that fast. I then looked at Hiei with a smile.

**You**: I guess I should play cupid later after this fighting is all done. I smirk followed by Hiei. So now back to my story of the fight. The smirks disappear as I get ready to start my story.

**Hiei POV**

I looked at her as she told the story about the fight we both had with Naitto, to the deal she made with him, to the secret training they did together, to the fight with her father were they did things they could only do together if they were one. Tell the point that he told her that she was his master now and he would listen to her now.

**Runa**: So are you mad at me for keeping this kind of secret. I looked at her I was mad at her but I also understood the reason behind it.

**You**: I am mad you didn't tell me but I also understand the reason that you didn't say anything to me or the others you were just protecting us. I look at her and she nods her head.

**Runa**: There was no way in knowing if he would respect my wishes and the deal he could have taken over at anytime I was sure so I had to be safe. I smile at her and pull her close.

**You**: Runa I can never stay mad at you I love you and nothing is going to change that. She smiles and leans into me as I grab the meat and start to feed it to her piece by piece until it was all gone.

**Runa**: Hiei how much do you love me? I looked down at her and smiled.

**You**: I love you more than any wolf could, I love you more than the stars and the moon, or any music can play that is how much I love you. I looked down to see she was smiling but was also wanting to cry. Runa want is wrong? I see a star gem fall to the bed.

**Runa**: It is nothing Hiei it is just that is how much I love you and so much more. I watch as she wipes the tears from her face. I just never thought I could feel this way about anyone. I pull her close to me and kiss the top of her head. That was when I felt a tear gem hit me on my arm.

**You**: I feel the same way Runa my moonflower I do I never thought that I could love anyone at all I had been hurt bad and thought love was a weakness just like you but then you came and it all changed. She looked up to me and I looked into her eyes.

**Runa**: Hiei I am really tired and I still need some healing and sense it is still night time. I got the idea.

**You**: Sure my moonflower do you wish for me to sleep with you? She smiled and moved over so that we could both lay on the bed.

**Runa**: Wouldn't have it any other way my wildfire. I climbed into the bed alongside her and pulled the covers so that we were covered and warm for the night. She put her head into my chest and laid there quiet for a moment I thought she was asleep. Good night my little firefly. I smile and watch as her eyes begin to close. I lean down and kiss her lips before she fall asleep.

**You**: Good night my moonflower have sweet dreams. With that you were both asleep for the few hours until day break but you both knew you would need those hours of sleep if you were going to beat the dragons team.

**End of Chapter 64**


	66. Wolf Princess Chapter 65

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 65**

**Your POV**

I woke when the sun hit my eyes I looked to my side to see that Hiei was still asleep. I choose to get up and go get my breakfast when I smelt the bacon from the kitchen. I slip out of his grip and out of bed I see that my clothes are torn and quickly and quietly change out of them. I then tip toe out of my room and shut the door. I smile to myself as I was now at almost full strength to fight. I walk out of the hall and into the kitchen to see that only Moonflash and Kurama are there making breakfast. Of course my sister knew I was there and talked first.

**Moonflash**: Do you really think you should be out of bed right now sister. I walked up to the table to see that food was laying out for me and I sat down to start eating it.

**You**: You know me Moony I am not weak in the sense that I would stay in bed for a third day. I started to eat my breakfast when I notice that we are not alone and I was soon tackled to the ground by the girls and the team except Hiei who was still asleep and Kurama who was in the kitchen.

**Girls**: Runa your ok we thought you would never wake up. I got the girls off of me first and then started to work on the bakas.

**You**: I am fine and ready to train to kill of my biggest enemy if everyone would get off of me. I flashed my eyes at the bakas and they jumped off. I then heard running in towards the kitchen.

**Hiei**: There you are don't scare me like that I thought something had happened to you. That is when the bakas had to go and make us both mad.

**Yusuke**: I never thought that the big tough Hiei would be scared of something did you Kuwabara. I watched as I see Hiei's eyes flash from human to wolf as mine flash from red to black.

**Kuwabara**: Yeah he must not be as tough as he puts on. I stand up and grab Yusuke at the same time Hiei grabs Kuwabara.

**Hiei**: If you ever say that or think that about me again I will skin you both alive you got that. They both nod scared out of their minds.

**You**: That goes for me to bakas so watch your tongue and minds around us. With that Hiei grabbed and apple from Kurama and then Moonflash threw me a peach from the same bowl as the apple and Hiei and I walked into the living room for some rest before training and Kurama and Moonflash walked off to join us. That was when I chose to talk to my sister alone but I needed Hiei to talk to Kurama both of us alone where no one could find us for now anyway. "Hiei would you please go talk to Kurama about his little problem and I will handle my sister." I feel him smile to me in his head and nod.

**Hiei**: "Sure my princess I can do that I will call you when we are done and you will do the same." I nod and we both chose to leave at different times.

**You**: Moonflash lets go train in the forest with our wolf forms it has been awhile sense I had a training buddy that can fight just like me. She got up and then answered.

**Moonflash**: Sure I would love that it has been awhile sense I was allowed to do that. I got up and grabbed my weapons that same with her and we both jumped out the window to do our training slash talk about Kurama.

**Hiei POV**

Soon after Runa and her sister left I waited a few minutes while we both ate are apples then I brought it up.

**You**: Kurama my guess is you haven't given her an answer yet have you. I see him look up at me and blush bright red.

**Kurama**: No I haven't I just am not sure about this feeling. I smirk knowing full well what feeling he was getting I got the same when I am around Runa when we first met.

**You**: Kurama you going to have to tell her and you know it so how about you tell me what you feel around her. I watched as he was thinking really hard about the question. He then gave me an answer that was about the same as mine when I am around Runa.

**Kurama**: When she is close I feel like my heart is going to come out of my chest or it skips a beat. When we touch I feel like I can't breathe and when we talk I feel like she would understand me. I smile to him and nod my head as he speaks.

**You**: Those are the same feeling I got and still get from being around Runa. He looked at me in shock but I wasn't sure if it was from the answer or that I smiled to him.

**Kurama**: So are you saying that I am in love with Moonflash? I nodded that he had come to the right answer. But that can't be we have only met a few times and I barely know her. I smiled to him and then answered.

**You**: And you think that Runa and me knew each other before she came to the house or that we met in the past somehow. He looked at me and then smiled.

**Kurama**: I guess your right I need to give her my answer and that answer is that I really care about her. I nodded and hoped that Runa hand the same answer from Moonflash.

**You**: "Runa Kurama has an answer to Moonflash so I am only waiting for you to give the ok." I feel her nod and then leave my head.

**Your POV**

I was finally to a place where we couldn't be taken by surprise and then sat down I could tell she was looking at me confused because I said we were going to be training.

**Moonflash**: I thought you said that we were training in our wolf forms today until around lunch or dinner even. I knew that Kurama finally figured out that he liked my sister but I had to know from her if she like him. I didn't tell Hiei but my sister was kind of a flirt back in the village.

**You**: I was told that you gave a fox from our team I kiss a few nights ago would you like to talk about it. She was shocked that I knew but sat down to talk about it.

**Moonflash**: Well I am not sure how you found out about me kiss the fox but I thought we were training not talking about love interests sense you have one already. I smile but shook my head.

**You**: If it helps Hiei just told me that Kurama likes you. She froze and then looked at me in shock.

**Moonflash**: He does he really does like me. I nodded and I looked at her to see her blushing and noticed that she blushes as fast as Kurama.

**You**: Yeah that is what he told Hiei so are you going to tell him why you kissed him or not. I see the blush fade as she was thinking it out she then gave me a question.

**Moonflash**: What kind of feelings does Hiei give you? I looked at her and smiled remembering the feeling I got from him when we first met to the time he saved me and then blushed about the time we almost went all of the way. Why are you blushing sister did you and Hiei do something bad. I looked back at her and smiled.

**You**: Also but we stopped but let's get back to your question about feelings. I looked at her and then looked down and smiled to myself. The feelings I get from Hiei are like my heart coming from my chest or I can't breathe even now it is like that. When he holds my hand or is really close I just don't what him to leave at all otherwise it feels like part of me is leaving or dying. I looked up to her and see her smile.

**Moonflash**: I see then you guys are probably going to get married and have a family then right. I looked down not really knowing the answer to either of the questions.

**You**: I am not sure I really want my enemies gone before we get to far in otherwise problems could happen. She noticed me get sad but knows exactly what to stay.

**Moonflash**: Don't worry I am sure you will win the battle in a few days then you can have your life with Hiei and I can start mine with Kurama. I looked at her and smiled.

**You**: So my guess is that you have figured out the feelings in your heart. She nods but blushes.

**Moonflash**: Yeah I know now that I really do have feeling for Kurama and if he likes me then we must both answer that call from our hearts right? I looked at her and smiled as I stood up.

**You**: So do you what to tell him now or later? I watch as she thought this though and then came up with an idea.

**Moonflash**: Late because I am ready to have some fun in wolf form with my big sister like we use to do when we were pups. I smiled and changed to my wolf form as she did the same her form almost a pure silver color.

**You**: "Let's have some fun then." With that we started to run and jump at each other never leaving a mark just playing like we use to. After a while we started to laugh from the fun we were having until we noticed that we weren't alone. I froze and so did my sister. "You sense it too."

**Moonflash**: "Yeah something feels good about it though." I smelt the air and then noticed the smell right away and started to wag my tail. "What who is it?" I looked at her and then howled to be answered by a howl I knew all too well.

**You**: "It is Kurama and Hiei they have come to look for us Hiei has used the gem to look for me and Kurama is walking in his fox form I think anyway." I see her tail go down she was nervous about how to answer him back if he told her but she would have to figure it out later. "Do you wish to give them a shocking surprise to see how scared they can be?" She looked at me and nodded her head yes and the we both jumped into a branch of a tree high enough to hide from them but low enough that we wouldn't crush them when we landed on them. A few minutes later I see Hiei in his wolf form and Kurama as his cute little fox they walked around smelling the ground I could tell that Hiei was trying to find me and Kurama trying to find my sister. After a while they stopped and looked up into the tree we were in and we jumped down and landed with us both on top of them.

**Moonflash**: "We got you guys good." She said this smiling and then blushed because of how she was on top of Kurama. I looked down to see that Hiei was just staring at me not really moving except that he really couldn't get out from under me.

**You**: "Hiei don't you think they make a cute couple just like us." I lean down and lick his face in which he returned and I got off of him. I looked over at my sister as she still hasn't moved and Kurama was still under her. "Sister don't you think he would like to get up." I watched as she finally came to and let him up.

**Moonflash**: "Could you guys give Kurama and me some time alone." I looked at her and nodded as Hiei and I walked off which turned in to a game of tag from not being with each other for a while we ended the game and we both changed back and sat under a tree just outside the hotel.

**Hiei**: I think they do make a cute couple but not as cute as us. I smile and then lay my head on his lap.

**You**: Hiei can we talk about something it is really important. I see that his eyes change but he nods. I what to talk about starting a family when this fighting is done. He just looked at me and I looked at him we didn't do anything for awhile. I knew he was thinking about it so I would give him time but what would be his answer and I still had to ask when we are going to get married as well and how would he answer that. This thought scared me more than the fight that was coming.

**End of Chapter 65**


	67. Wolf Princess Chapter 66

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 66**

**Hiei POV**

I was just staring at Runa she had asked me a question I knew was going to come up again but I wasn't sure when I had thought about it but I still didn't know that answer was either a yes, no, or maybe. She didn't say anything she just stared back at me like she was reading me or giving me time to think. I thought there the idea that we wouldn't be able to do the things we use to because we would have babies and kids around. I looked at her but then we could also give them the childhood that we never had the mother and father we never knew but at least they would. I could tell she was thinking to but about what I didn't know because of her mind block but then she spoke.

**Runa**: Maybe you wish that we get married before we have kids is that right Hiei or maybe you just wish we stay boyfriend and girlfriend until we both get bored of each other is that it you do know that if we don't do something that I will have to go back to the village to claim my title that was left by my father as the tribe leader unless something along the lines of me carrying your child or being married to you are the only things that will stop that from happening. I looked at her she had told me the laws but somehow I really didn't think we would get this far but we have and that law came into effect.

**You**: I know and I have thought about this question both of the really but I still don't have an answer to either of them. I looked away from her scared for what her answer would be but nothing came. Aren't you going to say anything I mean you are mad at me aren't you? I looked at her to see she was sad not mad but why.

**Runa**: Hiei I probably should have told you earlier but the wolf tribe isn't the only group that wants me right now and they will probably be coming for me soon. I looked at her confused but then I felt a power like hers but different.

**Voice**: Princess Runa we have come for you. I looked up and so did she. Standing there were two men and two women in white robes with the mark of the elemental kingdom.

**Runa**: I knew you guys would be coming for me soon but couldn't it wait until we were done here. She stands up and a circlet appeared on her head.

**Man#1**: We are sorry your highest but we figured we would plan for your trip to the kingdom while you were in one place. I see her step forward and they bowed before her. I had questions but they would have to wait until they were gone.

**Runa**: I will be going back to Koenma's place after this to heal up and rest during that time we can talk then but not know I have other things to think about at this moment. They bowed and the second man spoke.

**Man#2**: We understand your stepmother will be so happy to see you at the kingdom she has been wanting to see you for a long time. I see her smile and they stand to leave.

**Runa**: Tell her I can't wait to meet her as well. They stand to go but wait for something. You may go I will call you if anything changes. They nod and disappear and then she turns to me. Hiei I really don't what to go with them I really just what to stay with you but unless you make that choice for yourself come the end of the tournament it will be the last you see of me. She leaves me by myself as she jumps up to the window that would be her room. I stay where I am confused but then one thing came to me I was going to lose her because of her family. I was going to leave here knowing full well that we could never be together. I put my hands to my face scared of what was happening around me and the only person that would know what to do was Kurama. I had to ask him I knew he was busy with Moonflash but at this moment I was losing my true love to laws that I could only control by asking her hand in marriage or making a family.

**You**: "Kurama can you hear me I need to talk to you right now." I felt that he was busy but he stopped doing what he was doing and then answered.

**Kurama**: "Is something wrong Hiei you seem as if you're going to breakdown right now." I could feel it to but I had to talk to him before I did.

**You**: "I know your busy but please we need to talk about this something has happened and it is about Runa and my relationship I think it is going to break in half just because I am too scared to do one thing." I feel him coming as he continues to talk to me about what had happened with him and Moonflash.

**Kurama**: "Well the good news is that Moonflash and me are going out so we are choosing that our first date will be right after the tournament at the ball." I froze the ball was coming and I was sure that everyone was excepting me and Runa to go with each other. Now I wasn't so sure that was going to happen. "Did you and Runa get into a fight or something?" I didn't speak for a while and then I spoke to him face to face when he showed up.

**You**: I guess you could say that but something has happened to where I have to make a choice in the relationship otherwise I will have to say goodbye forever. I could tell he was shocked but he sat next to me.

**Kurama**: Tell me what happened that would cause that to happen Hiei you two are in love to much for that to just happen. I looked down but answered.

**You**: You see Kurama we were just visited by her father's kingdom the elemental kingdom and they wish for her to go back to the kingdom to rule and then she brought up the wolf law stating that because she took out her father there she must take the title of leader there. That was when we heard a voice that caused us to both jump. It was Moonflash she seemed to know about this.

**Moonflash**: It seems they came for her we were both worried this would happen because of the tournament would be on demon TV. I just looked back down as she sat between me and Kurama who took her hand in his.

**You**: You knew then about this. She nodded and then I knew this was going to be part of Runa's childhood past that would be told that gave the reason why.

**Moonflash**: When Runa was with me and we were just pups the kingdom came to my mom in private as we both played in the field away from them but we both stopped to look at the strangers talked to her. They brought up Runa's name saying that they would come for her when she was of age and our mother agreed knowing that if my sister was found they could kill her but then the accident happened and everything changed. She stopped and then put a hand on my shoulder. Hiei I know you love my sister that you would give your life for her to live but to us that isn't enough you have to prove it to us wolves differently and you know how.

**Kurama**: You both have been together for almost a year and a half don't you think it is time to take the relationship to the next step and ask that question to her. I looked up to him but then looked down. Hiei I know you have had a hard time learning to love but so has she and now that you both have found it and you are marked it is time to do that next step. I looked up to him and then looked at Moonflash as she leaned into Kurama's shoulder and all I remember was how Runa us to do that.

**You**: I guess your right but how do I go about doing it. I see Moonflash smile.

**Moonflash**: You really what to know Hiei? I looked at her and nodded. I do know my sister and the good news is the full moon will be tomorrow. I looked at her confused. She would always tell me how she wished she was proposed to under the moonlight at the top of a cliff overlooking the beach which we have her now all you need is a ring. I looked at her and smiled.

**You**: Thanks Moonflash I know the right ring to get her but I will need you guys to help me we have a lot of planning to do before the fight and before tomorrow night. They nodded and Kurama went to talk to Runa to comfort her and Moonflash went with me to find the right ring for tomorrow and to help set up a dinner at the top of the cliff. But the only thing going thought my head was that I was scared out of my mind about how she will answer.

**End of Chapter 66**


	68. Wolf Princess Chapter 67

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 67**

**Your POV**

I had just left Hiei to think about how he said nothing and then told me that he was pretty much not ready. I left him there and with that I felt my heart break just a little. I sat there and then I started to talk to myself.

**You**: Why, why won't he do it or ask me how do I get that feeling a crossed. If he doesn't do something soon he will never see me again and I won't be able to see him again. I then remember what had happened in my childhood. If he doesn't I will end up with a arranged marriage. I stared outside and I see that the stars are out and the moon is almost full tomorrow would have been the night that I would what Hiei to purpose to me but of course he would never do that. I howl long and sad for my broken heart. After a few hours there was a knock at the door but I knew it not to be Hiei but Kurama. Come on in brother. I hear the door open and then shut as he walked over to my bed and sat down.

**Kurama**: I would like you to not call me that anymore sense I am going out with your sister. I looked at him and did the best smile I could do at that time.

**You**: That is great to hear Kurama please take good care of her. I see him nod his head that he would take care of her. At least that was good. At least she would be protected when I left.

**Kurama**: Hiei told us about the visit and your sister told us why. I didn't look at him just looked down. Don't you think that your pushing him to make a decision that takes time to come up with the answer. I nodded knowing for well that I was pushing him but once this fighting was done I would only have a few days rest before they would wake up and I would be gone.

**You**: Did Hiei tell you that I have until the end of the tournament? I looked up and see that Kurama shake his head no. I see well that is all the time I have that was the reason I was pushing. I see him nod his head.

**Kurama**: I see I didn't know but the wolves won't care will they I mean you're the leader you make the rules. I nodded that was true I would be in charge and I could change the rules. But then there was the kingdom I knew what waited there and I wasn't too thrilled about it. There is something else about the elemental kingdom isn't there something you haven't told us and Moonflash as well hasn't told us as well. I nodded my head.

**You**: You see Kurama when I finally looked around 4 years old they visited again but this time with a boy about my age I was then told that he was to be my husband when I finally came to the kingdom and at the age I agreed to the marriage. I looked up this time to see the shock on his face.

**Kurama**: But why didn't you tell anyone I mean at least you could have told Hiei. I looked at him and then looked down.

**You**: If I was married before that time came or was engaged then the contract would be void and I would be free to live my life from both the kingdom and the tribe. I looked down and finished what I was going to stay. I figured that Hiei would be more forward but I guess I was wrong after we go home you will not be able to see me anymore not unless Hiei has finally got the courage to ask for my hand in marriage. I looked up as Kurama seemed nervous but I ignored it not really in the mood.

**Kurama**: Hiei does want to say he is sorry by taking you out to dinner on the cliff that overlooks the ocean tomorrow night if you like. I looked at him but shook the thought that he would suddenly know just how I would like to be asked to marry him the only person that would know that would be Moony but that was when I noticed she wasn't here.

**You**: Kurama where is my sister? I see him looking around and he then turned around to face me.

**Kurama**: I think Hiei and her are working on some swordsmanship work because she said she needs the practice. I nodded and then he asked me a question I always knew the answer to. Are you hungry Runa I was just going to make dinner? I looked up and smiled.

**You**: You know me I am always hungry. We just started to walk out of the room when he turned around.

**Kurama**: Oh and Runa when he asks you be surprised ok. I nodded and then went to help Kurama do dinner. We had finished making dinner when every walked in I watched as Hiei and Moonflash came in together and for some reason Hiei looked nervous which was new to me. We all sat down and ate dinner I knew I had to tell Koemna that the kingdom had found me but I would wait until after the ball at least before I told him. After dinner was done and I was getting up to leave when Hiei stopped me.

**Hiei**: Runa would you come talk with me for a sec I think we need to figure a few things out don't you. I nodded my head and followed him into my room where I got this strange feeling that he wanted me bad but I didn't know why he said he didn't what a family and he told me he wasn't ready for marriage so why did he what to talk to me.

**Hiei POV**

I was with Runa I was going to ask her out on a date but something in me felt different. I wanted her really bad almost to make sure she was mine for sure the only way to do that was to… I shook the thought from my head and then turned to her when she closed the door. We both sat down on the floor for some reason but faced each other.

**Runa**: You wanted to talk right about what? I looked at her she looked so good I couldn't get the want out of me but then I remembered that she wouldn't do anything until her enemies were gone.

**You**: Yeah first tell me about the kingdom that you are being force to go to against your will. I watch her look down but then she looked up.

**Runa**: Well I guess I will start with that it is of course my father's kingdom. My mother signed a deal with the kingdom that I would go live there when I became of age. She paused she seemed that she was really nervous about what she was going to say next. Hiei at the kingdom is a boy my guess a man now that is my arranged husband when I get there. I see her freeze my guess she was worried that I would be angry.

**You**: Runa I am not mad at you when that deal was made you were too young to understand what was going on to even know that I was even out there. She looked up and smiled to me and I walked over and pulled her close to me just in case she got upset and wanted to cry I was there to comfort her.

**Runa**: Is there anything else you need to know about Hiei? Not letting her go I thought for a minute and then one came to me.

**You**: When were you going to tell me you were a real princess? I looked down at her and she smiled.

**Runa**: I was going to tell you after the fight but then they showed up and so that wasn't how a planned you to find out but you did. I looked at her and she looked back. It was the thing that Koenma told me not to tell you or anyone else just in case someone came after me to get to my father's kingdom. I nodded that I understood.

**You**: Don't worry I knew you would tell me sooner or later but I am happy that I know now and to tell you the truth it just makes me love you more because you are my princess and no one else's. I see her smile and then we lean in and kiss each other for what seemed like minutes. And then I choose to ask her if she would go with me on our special date so I broke the kiss to ask. Runa would you like to go on a dinner date with me tomorrow night. She looked at me and smiled and then kissed me on the check.

**Runa**: I would love to my knight. With that we spent the whole night together talking as I chose to open up more to her tell him my secrets about my past and she also opened up more by telling me secrets about the kingdom and the tribe as well as her past. As the night went on she fell asleep on my lap and I carried her to her bed for sleep I would be back later I had to check on the two new love birds. With that I left her to sleep and walked out to the living room to see that everyone but Kurama and Moonflash were asleep. I accidentally walked in on them making out and ran into the post that help holds up the ceiling and they of course heard it.

**You**: Sorry guys I didn't mean to disturb you two and your new found love but I thought I tell you that she has agreed to the date.

**Kurama**: That is good so how about how are you going to pop the question? I looked at them and smiled.

**You**: I have a way and it will shock her and I hope she will say yes. I put my hand into the pocket that held a small box in that box was a ring and that ring was had a crescent moon holding a moonstone and the band was in silver. I opened the ring to look at it.

**Kurama**: Can I see it Hiei. I nodded and handed it to him. It is really pretty she will love it. I nodded and put it back in my pocket.

**You**: Well you two don't stay up to long and good night. With that I left them to go back to making out and just enjoying each other's company.

**Moonflash/Kurama**: Good night Hiei. I shut the door and walked up to the bed that Runa was sleeping in and quietly moved her over so there was room for me and when I finally got into bed with the sheets over me and her in my arms I tried to fall asleep but thinking of the tomorrow to come made things hard to do with everything going through my head sleep didn't come that easy as I thought but it finally did when I thought of the times we sent together and hopefully the soon to be future and to make things better in that future I saw her holding a baby boy and girl twins in her arms smiling at me happily and with that sleep finally came.

**End of Chapter 67 **


	69. Wolf Princess Chapter 68

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 68**

**Hiei POV**

I woke up before Runa which shocked me at first but figured this was good it gave me time to get things ready for tonight but first to make her a very special breakfast. I changed into some clothes and quietly shut the door behind me and walked to the kitchen to see that Kurama and Moonflash were starting to make breakfast for the team.

**You**: I will make Runa's breakfast she is going to have it in bed today and be tried like a princess the whole day. They turned to me and smiled knowing full well the reason behind it.

**Moonflash**: That is so sweet of you Hiei she will love it and my guess it will be her favorite which is steak, hash browns with cheese, and a big glass of milk right. I nodded it was her favorite meal after all.

**You**: Yeah and I know she will love it and then we are going to do whatever she wants no matter what it is. Just the two of us so please keep the bakas away they only make me and her mad. They nodded and finished their breakfast and I made mine and hers. With that I took them both into her room to notice that she was asleep but that would be for long because the bakas were standing over her I put the food down and walked up to them to see that they had a bucket of water in their hands. "Runa the bakas are going to start your day off a little wet if you don't do something." I feel her wake up in my head as with a flick of her tail the water was splashing a little in the bucket. Hey bakas I would put that down if I were you she is starting to wake up and trust me this will only get you in big trouble. They of course didn't listen and even chuckled.

**Yusuke**: Don't ruin it Hiei she was suppose to train with us yesterday and she didn't and she need to be taught a lesson. I just shook my head in disgust because they forgotten her elemental abilities.

**Kuwabara**: Ok Yusuke ready on the count of three. They both nodded and started counting. I watch Runa's tail move back and forth. One, Two, THREE!! They dumped the water but instead of going down it went around and then landed on them I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. I watch as she wakes up.

**Runa**: Oh sorry guys I thought you needed a bath but my mistake you guys have done it yourselves. We both started laughing and they both left to get cleaned up and have breakfast.

**You**: Well before they did that I had brought you breakfast in bed and it is your favorite. Also today is going to one big day for you and me to do things together and it only be the two of us. I see her smile as I set her breakfast in front of her and I take mine and start to eat.

**Runa**: I have a good feeling about today and tonight as well when I start a day like today just like this. She quickly digs into her breakfast and I can tell she is loving every minute of it. After breakfast was done she took a long bath and changed into some nice then normal clothes for her. She didn't have the bandages on anymore she was all healed up and ready to fight tomorrow but she would be in high spirits tomorrow after tonight. So I get to chose what to do next then. I turned and faced her and nodded.

**You**: Yep that is how it goes so what do you what to do next? I see her thinking really hard then I see her smile.

**Runa**: There is a weapons shop here and I have been wanting to see it and I was going to see if they got the special weapons for tomorrow in. I looked at her confused but nodded that I was good start to our day out. So with that we both headed out she had her rabbit skin purse with her showing that she was going to buy something if she got the chance. We walked hand in hand and because of that some demons would point and laugh behind us but with a flick of her tail they were quickly shocked or set on fire which quickly caused that to stop. We finally made it to a small shop that had swords and daggers in the window and we walked in I see standing there a wind demon weak but I could tell he knew a good weapon when he saw it.

**Demon**: My name is Swift how may I help you two today? I watched as Runa started her business.

**Runa**: My name is Runa I came to check to see if my weapons are in today the special ones I ordered. He nodded and then smiled.

**Swift**: They are in and if I am not mistaken you have already paid for them isn't that correct. She nodded as he left to go get the weapons which left a chance to look around.

**You**: So what did you get that is so special for tomorrow my princess? She looked at me a smiled.

**Runa**: We will need these weapons to fight tomorrow because they are special shields and swords for fighting dragons because they are made from dragons. I was shocked that they could do that when she stopped and looked at a dagger that made fear show in her eyes.

**You**: Runa is something wrong I never seen you scared of a weapon before. I hear footsteps and then a voice. It was Swift.

**Swift**: She would be scared of that dagger she is a wolf after all right that dagger was made to kill wolves and only wolves made from the claws of their sworn enemies the dragons. Those two tribes have always been fighting so my guess is your guys fight tomorrow may scare her and her sister a little bit. I turned and looked at him and he just smiles. I watch that fight it was great how she fought her stepfather her really father would have been proud of her. I nodded and then shook her to make her come back to her senses and she did and took steps back for the weapon and then turned around and walked to the counter to see her new weapons for tomorrow. You must have paid a pretty penny for these they are the best money can buy and from the wolf tribe no less for fighting the dragon tribe for good reason I see.

**Runa**: Yes we will may I see them I even got them custom made so they fit the person that is using them so I would like to make sure they fit right. He nods and opens a box that had her name on it and in it was a shield with a wolf in the center and a sword that looked like it weighted a ton but when she picked it up it was light. She then picked up the shield and put it on her arm and it fit like a glove. Hiei do you what to try yours. I nodded and Swift found the box with my name and in it was a black and red shield and sword the sword was a little small then hers but I figure she would tell us why when we took them back home. I tried on the shield and it felt good and then picked up the sword and it was light like my katana.

**You**: I like them. I see her smile as she put them away and I did the same with mine. She then asked for a few more things.

**Runa**: I need a few more things and I know you have them. He stops and looks at her but nods. I need dragons claws, moonstone dust, dragon thorn seeds and last but not least two sets of dragon scale armor small and light for wolf girls. He smiled and then went back to get those things asked of him.

**You**: My guess is Kuwabara isn't fighting this time around. She nodded and then looked to make sure Swift wasn't around.

**Runa**: I had to make that choice I can't have a lost on this round and Moonflash knows how to fight dragons we were being specially trained to fight them and I know very well that she finished her training and she has been helping me train during the times I would disappear from the hotel. I was shocked but knew she needed to finish this training in order to win her fight.

**You**: So then it will Yusuke, Kurama, Moonflash, You, and me. She nodded as Swift showed up with some things using his wind to carry them.

**Swift**: Here you go two light dragon scale armors, dragon thorn seeds, moonstone dust, and dragon claws. He gave her a price and she pulled out a bag of her star gems.

**Runa**: I am sure this will cover for them am I right. He opened the bag and smiled.

**Swift**: Happy doing business with you enjoy your new weapons. With that she whistled and out of nowhere came three unicorns two with saddles and one with a carrying rig on it to hold things.

**Runa**: Hiei I would like you to meet my friends the unicorns. I looked at them and they looked at me. Guys this is my mate Hiei. They nodded their heads as if to approve and say hi at the same time. We are going to load our things on so if you would stand still. They nodded and stood as we loaded the things on to the carrying rig and then she mounted the one and then looked at me. Hiei are you going to get on or not. I looked that the animal but nodded and mounted up and with that we started to trot off at a pretty good clip. A few minutes later we were at the hotel to drop the things off but they stayed stand as we dismounted and we unloaded the stuff from the carrying rig. Thanks guys we need the help see you guys soon for the yearly collection. They nodded and disappeared.

**You**: So they are the ones you get the blood and horns from. She nodded and with a flick of her tail and hand the things were in a big air bubble and lifted off the ground.

**Runa**: Let's get these things to the room and handed out so we can continue the rest of our day together. I agreed as we finally made it up to the room and put all of the things in the middle of the room and we called the team together.

**Your POV**

I watched as the team came into the living room Moonflash and Kurama came from the kitchen cleaning up from lunch that Hiei and I both missed and would have to grab something on the way out. Then Yusuke and Kuwabara came out of Yusuke's room from playing video games. They walked out and sat down around me and Hiei.

**You**: Ok guys the fight tomorrow is going to go like this ok first the fighters are going to be Me, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Moonflash. I could feel Kuwabara was going to get mad but I quickly got rid of that feeling from him. Everyone including the ones not fighting that are on the team will get something though ok Kuwabara. He nods that he agrees but I could tell that he wanted to fight tomorrow. First the special stuff starting with the dragon claws they go to Yusuke here us them with your spirit energy and it will also help you control your demon energy if you need it. He nods and smiles.

**Yusuke**: Thanks Runa I will use them carefully. I nodded and then turned to Kurama.

**You**: Kurama these are for you but be very careful they can turn on the user if they feel the user is weak. He took the seeds and opened the bag.

**Kurama**: Dragon Thorn seeds these are very dangerous my guess is to use the only when I need to. I nodded and turned to Hiei.

**You**: Hiei I believe you know how to use this. I handed him the moonstone dust and he took it. But be very careful this wasn't give to you as the stone and sometimes it will back fire. He nods and puts it away.

**Hiei**: I know how to use it don't worry. I then turned to my sister.

**You**: Sister the tribe was able to help us just like you thought because they sent us are armor. I handed her the armor and she smiled.

**Moonflash**: The very special armor that is made to fight dragons. Made light for easy movement but strong to went stand the fire breathe and there claws. I nodded as she started to put it on to see how it would look on her. I smile when I see it fit her very well. Try yours on sister. I nodded and did and just like hers it fit like a glove and we both looked great in them.

**You**: Ok now for the weapons first everyone take the box that has your name on it and then open it so I may explain how they work. They opened the boxes to see the swords and shields made for them and no one else. Everyone's is custom made so it will only fit you so don't try anyone else's got that. They nodded. Good now just so you know they will not melt when there fire touches them but they will get very hot but they are made from dragon scales so they can went stand the fire and claws and teeth of any dragon but the dragon it is from and I made sure that the dragons these came from are long dead. They nodded and then I smiled. Now just so you know there is something special about these shields and swords if it comes to it armor will form around you and for me and Moonflash you will just have to wait and see but until the fight don't use them got it. They all nod and then I took the armor off and put the things away in our rooms I then came out to see that Hiei was waiting for me to go have lunch and to go to the beach where I was going to teach him how to do some surfing that I thought he would enjoy.

**Hiei**: Ready to go my princess. I nodded and he took my hand.

**You**: I am ready to go if you're ready. With that we left hand in hand with our swimming stuff and left to go have a fun time. But as we were leaving I noticed that he was getting really nervous and for some reason I didn't know why. He had a mind block up and he kept his one hand in is one pocket a lot and he was moving his fingers a lot and has if he was moving it around something I was confused about this day as well why was he being this nice to me and everything I guess tonight would tell but what would it be.

**End of Chapter 68**


	70. Wolf Princess Chapter 69

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 69**

**Hiei POV**

We were heading to a café for lunch and then to the beach so she could teach me how to surf or we could just do some talking and enjoying the sun. We finally made it the café where she ordered to my surprise a salad with shrimp and crab in it and to go with that a big glass of ice tea. I ordered the same but my drink was just a glass of water.

**You**: It is strange that you didn't order something that had more meat in it Runa. She looked at me and smiled.

**Runa**: Every once and a while I like to do something different and which I love seafood. I see her eat her food quickly and then drink her tea while she waited for me.

**You**: Are you really going to teach me how to surf or can we just sun bathe. I see her thinking and then smile.

**Runa**: How about we go sun bathe and then I can start to teach you how to surf. I smiled and nodded today was her day so she made the rules today.

**You**: I like it so let's head to the beach and have some fun. She smiles and I show her my hand and she takes it. We walk talking about the upcoming battle when we finally made it to the beach and we went to the changing tents. When we met back up she was in her bikini and I was in my trunks to go swimming but we first went to the special sun bathing spot me and her sister pick out yesterday in hopes she would like the private area and the sun and surf as well. When we got there she was speechless and I could tell she loved it.

**Runa**: This place is beautiful Hiei how did you find it? I looked at her and took her hand and lead her to the spot under the palm trees were we could sit down until we go the umbrella up and the towel and blankets laid out.

**You**: Oh I found it with your sister during training and she thought it was be a good spot to take you and look she left you something. There on the tree was two surfing boards for us to use and she love them.

**Runa**: My sister knows me pretty well even if we have been apart for a long time. I nodded as I finished setting things up.

**You**: Hear you are my princess your spot is ready to sun bathe in is there anything else I can get you today? I felt stupid acting as her waiter or something but I see her laugh and then think then she came up with something.

**Runa**: There is something this place is missing and that would be you my prince. I come and sit down beside her as she leans into me and sighs deep.

**You**: You must be having the time of your life to sigh that deep my moonflower. I see her look at me and smile.

**Runa**: You would be right my firefly. We get comfortable and we both end up falling asleep when we wake up we see that it is almost time for dinner. Even if I didn't show it on the outside I was starting to get nervous and a little scared but she probably knew that from the sent I gave off. I am sorry Hiei but it is to dark to go surfing today maybe some other time. I nod as we put the things back because Moonflash would be down in a few minutes to pick them up later but we needed to change back into our clothes and get to the cliff.

**You**: Are you ready to go get ready for dinner on the cliff and watch the stars and the ocean. I looked at her as she started to get up and held her hand and I took it.

**Runa**: Then we better get going then. We both head to the tents to change and then we both came out and she was in sandals and a skirt and tube top she looked so hot I think we would need water to put her out. I wore a muscle shirt in green and blue jeans but my katana was never far and she had her flute with her so we were well protected.

**You**: You my princess are in for a very special dinner. I held out my hand and she took it as we walked up to the cliff about a 20 minute walk from the beach. I knew she would like it and if everything went as planned dinner will be there waiting for us with only candle light and the moon to eat under. When we did finally make it up there it was just as I thought the steak was warm and cooked and all of the rest of her favorite foods.

**Runa**: This is amazing Hiei I love it the view everything. I walked her to her spot that we had made into a picnic and she was already eating as I sat down. I started to eat and took my time I had moved fast enough to hid the box to my right so I was ready and when we both finished eating our dessert of cheesecake it got quite. I knew it was time but I was scared she could say no but I had to do it otherwise she would be gone forever. I took a deep breath and she looked at me. Hiei are you ok you seem kind of tense and a little nervous.

**You**: It is nothing princess but here I want to show you something I learned to do with fire. I quickly to the flame from the candle and start to make it write something in the air for her to see. This is what I wrote "Runa would you marry me?" I quickly made it freeze in the air and held the box holding the ring and opened it to show her the ring. I waited and waited for what seemed like hours but was really minutes.  
**Runa**: Hiei I would love to marry you more than anything in the world I would marry you in a heartbeat. I take the ring and put it on her ring finger to show her she was mine new fiancé. This is the best day of my life. I smile at her and take her on to my lap.

**You**: Then what is wedding day and the day you and me become parents. I hear her take in a deep breath of shock but then she spoke.

**Runa**: Then after we get married then you really what to start a family. I nodded and for some reason I felt like I couldn't be happier as we finally chose to walk home to go to bed and she wanted to show the girls the ring. I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders and that met that there was only one thing life and that was the dragons team.

**End of Chapter 69**


	71. Wolf Princess Chapter 70

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 70**

**Your POV**

I was walking with Hiei holding his hand as I looked over to see the ring on my finger showing that I was his fiancé. I could only think about the fight ahead now I had to win so that we could be together forever and we could start the family. I knew the wolf tribe would back off because they wouldn't break off the true love vow. My main worry was the elemental kingdom they would have to break the contract that I held for my mother. With that all going thought my mind that I didn't even notice that we were at the hotel until I noticed we were going up to our floor that was when I was starting to think of everything that happened in the last few hours. That was when Hiei spoke.

**Hiei**: Runa are you ok? I nodded and smile to him.

**You**: Lets go in otherwise they are going to think we are doing something else. He nods and hand in hand we walk into the room only to see that everyone was there but Koemna. I was quickly tackled by the girls but my sister pulled me out from the pile as I showed off the ring and Hiei was swarmed by the guys congratulating him on a job well done.

**Yukina**: This amazing Runa so when is the wedding? I looked over at Hiei and he could only smirk with the guys surrounding him.

**You**: I think in a few months don't you Hiei that would put it in the fall season when we can use all of our favorite colors. He nods as the girls talk about dresses and flowers. I was finally able to look away to notice that we all needed to go to bed otherwise we would never have the energy to fight the next day. I noticed that the others were starting to notice as well.

**Yusuke**: We will celebrate more later lets us get some sleep so we can fight and get it over with so we can have fun planning a wedding. We all nod as Moonflash and Kurama go to his room and the girls and the bakas go to theirs. I looked at Hiei as he took my hand and we both walked to the room that we shared. When we were finally alone again we started to take of our clothes so that I was only in my underwear and bra and he was in his boxers. We then just walked over to the bed and both got in.

**Hiei**: Good night my soon to be wife. He kisses me on the check and then he pulls me close to him.

**You**: Night my soon to be husband. I then kiss him back as we both close our eyes and let sleep over take us. I was hoping for a dreamless sleep which is what I got and when I woke up I look over to see that Hiei is gone from his spot on the bed I looked around to notice that a fight had taken place and I had been left behind. HIEI, GUYS, SIS WHERE ARE YOU?!?! I jumped out of bed and looked around to notice that I was very much alone not even the girls were here. I quickly ran to the prince's room to notice the door opened and him tied up and mouth covered. Koemna where is everyone we have to fight today and that fight starts in a few hours. I said this as I untied him from his prison.

**Koemna**: I have no idea we were attacked without notice and they said something about a bubble shield was put around you so that you wouldn't wake up. I was shocked they wanted me to be left and they didn't even take the prince which met he was the note that was for me to follow. They had wings thought and one had the darkest set of eyes I have ever seen.

**You**: Dragons. I knew at once they were trying to make it so I would have to fight on my own but I needed the group and they needed me.

**Koemna**: What are we going to do we need them to fight Runa and you can't fight unless we have a team of five. I nod as I think of people that could help.

**You**: There are some people that could help me find them and I can also stall for time if the need arises. He nods as I stand up and touch my head so the circlet would appear. " Royal Guards of the Elemental Kingdom hear my call I need your help come to me your princess commands it." I waited for what seemed like hours but was only minutes when four orbs appeared before us.

**Guard#1**: You called dear princess? I nodded as they bowed before me.

**You**: I did but first I need names and quickly we don't have much time. The stood and said their names quickly and their specialty.

**Guard#1**: Mars element fire.

**Gurad#2**: Uranus element water.

**Guard#3**: Jupiter element earth.

**Guard#4**: Venus element air. I nod after each one and then point to Koemna on the floor.

**You**: This is Prince Koemna and of course I am Princess Runa I called you here because my friends have been taken by the team we are to fight soon and I need you to find them in five hours otherwise I am going to have to withdraw and I am dead when I do that because the dragons wish for me dead. The guards stand and then salute to me.

**Mars**: We will get it done and be to you in four hours and heal them as well. I nod and then remember that I really needed to protect Hiei.

**You**: Also I need you to protect the fire demon named Hiei quite well because he is my husband to be. As I show them the ring. They nod in understanding that he needed to be protected at all costs. As well as my sister and her mate need to be protected as well I wish that none of them to be injured if that is possible but if it isn't then I will have to heal them at the fight. They nod and then disappear as I hand them a picture of them so they could be noticed without difficultly.

**Koemna**: They found you didn't they Runa? I nod as I look at the ring I was mad that I didn't feel anything at all of when the dragons attacked my friends even if my friends were yelling for help there was nothing I could do to help them at all.

**You**: Yes they did but they can't take me with them sense I have this on my finger. I showed him the ring.

**Koemna**: Then you spoke the truth Hiei asked you to be his wife and you said yes. I nod and smile at the ring.

**You**: But this ring won't do me much good if I don't have my fiancé to marry in four months. He stood up and put a hand on my shoulder.

**Koemna**: We will get them all back Runa even if I have to find a way to put the whole tournament on hold until we do. I nod and we both walk out to see that the whole room was trashed. My only thought was please be okay Hiei. Runa have you tried to talk to any of them with your mind yet. I shook my head no and close my eyes as it try to find them and with some luck I felt Hiei trying to call out to me.

**Hiei POV**

I was in the dark but I smelt fire everywhere and the roaring of dragons I knew they had taken me and the others only to leave Runa to fight on her own or give up. I had been trying for hours trying to get a hold on her finally getting though.

**You**: Runa is that you please tell me it is you? I hear a sigh of relief and then I see her smiling face.

**Runa**: It is Hiei please tell me you and the others are ok? I nod that we are.

**You**: As far as I know we are but I am not sure for how long and I know that we were caught by dragons I can smell them all over here. She nods that she understands.

**Runa**: Hiei is there anything that can tell you where you are? I think and then remember I can hear water and lots of it like the water we heard from the ocean from the dinner not long after this.

**You**: Runa we are by some water and lots of it I can hear it. It sounds like the ocean or maybe a waterfall. She nods and then I start to feel her slipping away as I feel that something is happening here. Runa something is happening please hurry. She nods and I finally can't hold it anymore and I fall into darkness.

**Your POV**

I open my eyes thinking of what could be happening to them sent ice down my bones but I had to get to them and it had to be soon.

**You**: I know where to start looking. Let's get to work I am not sure for how much longer they will be in the living world. Koemna nods and we head to the ocean as I call the guards to the ocean to meet us there to help. Please be okay Hiei I can't live without you.

**End of Chapter 70**


	72. Wolf Princess Chapter 71

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 71**

**Your POV**

It seemed like forever but truly it was only a few minutes when the guards showed up with your stuff to fight with for the fight to come later.

**You**: We are only waiting for a few friends of mine to help and then we can continue our search. Minutes passed and then came three howls that I knew all too well even if I have not seen or heard them for years now.

**Koemna**: Who was that Runa? I howled back before answering him with a smile.

**You**: It is my aunt, uncle, and little brother. This shocked him but then he covered it as the three wolves showed up in full dragon armor. Hey Aunt Celesta, Uncle Forenight and little brother **Star**. They see you and run up and hug you tight but it didn't last long when we broke the hug and the look became serious.

**Forenight**: We will catch up later so tell us what the emergency is and why you need us in full armor? I looked at them with worry and they could tell that something was wrong really wrong.

**You**: My team has been taken by the dragons team and I have only one clue to where they maybe but I need a few more noses to make sure we are going the right way as well as a few more dragon slayers to fight this fight. They nod and I changed to my wolf form followed by them into their wolf forms.

**Star**: So what is the clue sis? I smiled at him the last time I saw him he was only a small pup that couldn't even change form let alone talk. I was happy that he even remembered me knowing he was so young.

**You**: The only clue I got is water and lots of it. They looked at me confused and then nodded that they got it.

**Celesta**: Let's get to work we don't have time to waste right? I nodded and put our noses to the ground. Then a smell came to me that was very familiar as well as a smell or two that I didn't like at all but I had to check with the others to be sure.

**You**: Guys tell me if you smell dragons going this way. I point east along the coast. They come by me and smelled where I just did.

**Forenight**: Your right they were here and they are not alone I smell others. I smell and the one smell comes back to me and now that I smell it again I knew right away that it was Hiei and now the others come to me as well.

**You**: Koemna I smell Hiei and the others now that the dragons scent is separated. He looks at me and smiles but my face shows only worry.

**Koemna**: What is wrong Runa I would think you would be happy. I would have been except I now knew the other smell all too well and I wasn't happy about it.

**You**: I would be if I didn't smell fresh blood that isn't dragon but the team. This got him scared as my ears went flat.

**Star**: Sister we don't have time they are still alive so let's find them before it is too late. We all nod and then all turn and head east where all the smells are getting stronger as well as the sound of falling water.

**Mars**: Princess there up ahead a water fall and footprints in the mud as well as several small colored gems. I looked at some there were small blue ones which I knew as Yukina's but the others were black with red like the one I wear which met it was only one person's tear gem.

**You**: Hiei those black and red ones are Hiei's tear gems. I was shocked he rarely cried no matter what something had to be wrong for him to do this.

**Star**: Why are you shocked sister? I could tell that all but Koemna didn't know that Hiei rarely cried.

**Forenight**: I have a feeling that he rarely cries am I right? Both me and Koemna nod yes. Then lets crash this dragon party and get your team back. We all nod and look at the waterfall. I could smell dragons behind the waterfall which told me there was a cave behind the fast falling water and that was where everyone was.

**You**: This way fast we don't have time something doesn't feel right and I can tell they are waiting for us. They nod and Koemna says that he was going to stall for time and ran off back to the arena. I looked at everyone they nodded to show they were ready with that Forenight and I flick our tails to push the water away to show a small cave that was big enough for the dragons in half form to go in even with struggling prisoners. We chose to keep the opening small for us so our coming was not noticed by them. With that we jumped in two by two me and Forenight coming last the water closing behind us. We were all standing there looking and smelling but no one was there but there smells were everywhere but they were hours old.

**Jupiter**: They are up ahead and the dragon team is here as well as ours but we better hurry we have to make sure they don't leave for the arena. We all nod and we all take off running until we freeze in a big room and chained to the wall and blind folded was thee team and in a cage was the girls with Moonflash stuck as a wolf due to the collar. I looked the team over to see them cut and bloody like they were beaten but they were still breathing.

**You**: Forenight, Celesta, and Star go get Moonflash and the girls while Mars and the rest of us will go get the guys but everyone stay on guard they could be anywhere waiting for us to split up. Everyone nods and takes off to the areas to get the people that needed to be rescued. I go straight to Hiei. I smell around to only to smell old scent of the dragons. So I jump up on my rear legs and pull of the blind fold and quickly start to lick his face as Mars melts his chains and lowers him to the ground with me on top still trying to wake him up. After a few minutes later he starts to come too and speaks.

**Hiei**: Runa is that you? He eyes opened and I changed back so his red eyes could meet my now red eyes.

**You**: Yes Hiei it is me I am so glad your okay along with the others. I put my arms around him but it was short lived as laughter from some dragons broke the moment and my eyes changed from my calm red to my most dangerous color yet purple for a form I only take when I am very angry.

**Hiei POV**

I had blacked out but not before talking to Runa telling her the only clue I knew which was water. I then remember that both me and Yukina left tear gems hoping that Runa or whoever she got to help her would find them. It was hours before I felt the dragons come and start to beat us not killing us which confused me until I thought that they were going to use us to get at Runa we were the bait for her and whoever was helping her. Hours had passed they had left to head to the arena to win because without the team being with Runa she would have to give up being she would be by herself. That was when I felt a familiar energy with many others then I felt fur and then licking as the blind fold over my eyes was removed. I start to wake up and the fur left and then my eyes finally opened all the way to meet two red eyes that looked like my own which met only one person.

**You**: Runa is that you? I see her smile at me and then hug me tight which hurt but I didn't care she spoke but I could only hug back. The moment was short lived when I heard the laughter of the dragons that took us here. I could feel Runa growling and I look to see her eyes are purple. I look up to see a dragon with blue scales and aqua colored eyes.

**Runa**: Uota I should have known you set this up you're the best master mind in making up the plans so you wanted me to come here to rescue them but even if I went to fight you would have been there to make sure I lost everything. The dragon smiled as I see three wolves bringing the girls while the guards brought Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. I look at the girls they were scared but not hurt all but Moonflash who was now being held by Kurama who had a good cut on his face running thought his right eye which would leave a scar. I look to see the two bakas coming with cuts on them that would be scars as well. I then look to see that I too had cuts that would be scars but I didn't care my only worry was for Runa who hair was becoming blacker and darker as time went by.

**Uota**: Well I knew you would more than likely come here on a rescue mission but I was sure you would come alone. Your group surprises me but as you can see we are covered as well. She motions to the dragons to her left and right.

**You**: Runa what are we going to do me and rest of the team can't fight. She nodded and turned to the guard dressed in red.

**Runa**: Mars you and the rest of the royal guards start healing everyone I will start a defensive until everyone is ready to fight and then we will strike. I looked at her she was planning to end it here not at the arena but right here.

**You**: We will end this now Runa right here so we can be together. She looked at me with still purple eyes and now very black hair, ears, and tail.

**Runa**: Don't worry Hiei we will and then we can be together forever. With that she let go of me and she took her stance to fight to finally finish this war so she could live a happy life.

**End of Chapter 71**


	73. Wolf Princess Chapter 72

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 72**

**Your POV**

My eyes went back and I see the guards start there healing on Hiei and the others. I then quickly look at the dragons that are quite amused that four wolves stood between them and victory.

**Fairu**: So wolves what is the plan I mean you are the fastest here you could go claim your win and wish us dragons gone but then there are some dragons that are your friends right? I growl remembering my dragon friends that only wanted peace in the tribes and all of us to be together happy with new laws so everyone could be happy together. I looked at the three beside me and they nod agreeing that staying here works better for our main cause which was for all the tribes to be together.

**You**: We will not leave and neither will you we are going to finish this here and now. Diviru and Draco stepped forward but now I could see Draco up close and he seemed familiar to me as well as a little nervous now that he was around me and my team which confused me. Why would he be nervous being around us unless he was scared or he didn't what to fight us.

**Diviru**: Well now that is settled let me introduce my team sense we have met yours earlier. I growl but stay calm my true nature was ready to fight and was starting to show itself now that my hair, ears, and tail was now black as night. You already know Uota and Fairu. He points to the red and blue dragons. This is Eru our wind expert. He points to a green dragon with bigger wings then the others. This dragon on my right is the forced fighter on the team and the dragon prince and fool Prince Draco. I was shocked how he helped me get away with Yukina the first time I remember him helping me.

**You**: "Draco what happened why didn't you tell me this had happened I could have helped you get away." I was confused but he answered me very scared and nervous.

**Draco**: "I was going to tell you but everytime I tired Diviru stopped me either with a jewel blocker or knocking me out." I sigh knowing if I could get the collar off of him he would be of great help to us in this fight.

**You**: "How many of the dragons here are really following you and not Diviru?" I was praying deep down that the number was big to help us so that I wouldn't have to touch that power but the answer I got wasn't good.

**Draco**: "Well my royal guards are here but they are the only ones that will listen to me the rest are handpicked by Diviru himself and are personal friends of his." I nod to him and he leaves and I look around for the royal guard and spot them standing not far from him with nothing but the lowest of weapons to fight which met they were only there to be there to protect the prince. I looked at the wolves around me and they noticed it to so telling them not to attack the prince was no problem.

**You**: So Diviru you would sink this low as to trick the prince of dragons into this fight you know that means death to you even if I would let you live thought this. He just smiles and changes to his true form as the giant dragon stood in front of me.

**Diviru**: Then fight me so that you can punish me or fight me because if you don't win I will let you live just so I can kill your loved ones in front of your eyes. I had enough I became a wolf with wings but I looked see thought as my shadow form showed itself for the first time in a long time.

**You**: Come wolves it is time we show them why we are the dragon slayers from our tribe and show them what we are fighting for. With that they change too all in to what we now call ourselves the Shadow wolves all in black our eyes the only things showing who is who.

**Star**: Sister let me show you what I have learned I am the youngest in the dragon slayer team and I wish to show my skills for what I hope is the only time. I smile at him knowing I was hoping this was the only time that the group saw us this way.

**You**: We must do this together not alone I have learned that from this team so how about a fight these dragons will never forget. They all howl together and I stare at the dragons that needed to be gone which was Uota, Fairu, Eru, and Diviru. I knew who I was going for but as I watch them stare and notice so did they I looked at the eyes. Uota was fighting my uncle, Eru was going against my aunt, and Star was going to fight Fairu. I smile everything was going good and when the others are healed it could be three on one. I stare at Diviru and then speak to him. No running we finish this once and for all. He nods and the other dragons change and we stare at who we are fighting but don't move.

**Hiei POV**

I watch as the form that Runa took sacred me she was almost see thought and her eyes were the darkest of purple almost black. I look at the wolves next to her all staring at a different dragon their eyes the color of the dragon that they were staring at. I knew that must mean that due to her eyes Runa was going to fight Diviru. I could only watch as the guard named Mars healed me so I could fight later if the need a raised. Then the wolves all howl and the armor formed over there body protecting them the weapons went to their fangs and claws ready to defend us. I looked over at Moonflash whose eyes where the same but she too was now getting black hair, tail and ears like Runa. I look at the others and for the first time they all held fear and worry in their eyes. I looked up at Mars to see his eyes showed the same he was worried about Runa too.

**You**: I think we are in the fight of our lives so do you mind picking it up we have to help them. He looks down at you and smirks.

**Mars**: Whatever you say Lord Hiei you are after all with Lady Runa so what you say goes with me. I nod and he speeds up the healing. I look back at Runa then notice that she brought our weapons with us and I look to see Moonflash putting hers on and grab the others and starts to hand them out. She came up to me and then I noticed that there is something else with it. I looked up at her and she smiled to me and nodded and then I look at Mars and he smirked.

**You**: This sword is very rare but how I can't use it. Mars looks at me straight in to my eyes.

**Mars**: Listen Lord Hiei you have to protect her she may not be able to lead us at the elemental kingdom but she is still part of our lives and she has some family that wishes for her to live and that includes you. I nod as I look at the sword that is called the Dragons Flame. It was red with black inlay and a black hilt and as I held it in my hand it started to glow. I could feel the power course thought my body and I liked it but it was different it had a feeling that it hadn't been free for a long time and now it needed to be set free to save the people I cared about in my heart. The first person I thought about was Runa I needed to protect Runa and as I thought about everyone the power got stronger and stronger as my body changed I could feel it but instead of my normal full demon form I was different. I looked to see that my clothes were red with black flames. I then looked at my katana that I had with me to see it was glowing bright and to also see my flaming red hair and fire red eyes. I was shocked.

**Moonflash**: Well look at that Mars it seems that the sword has found its new owner it hasn't had one in 10,000 years. I looked at them and they both smile.

**Mars**: I guess unless you die Lord Hiei I can't take the sword back so beat them and protect Runa so she can be happy. I nod and get up getting use to the new power and I look towards Runa to see she is holding a good shield that was now but the looks of it weakening and not needed because everyone was ready to fight and in armor.

**You**: Trust me I will protect her and everything she stands for. Me loving her to you saying she still has family that needs to see her and love her as well. I run to her side to start my fight and to help finish it here and now.

**Your POV**

I looked to see that a defense was not needed anymore after about 20 minutes with fighting with Diviru I was getting bored this form was very strong but very hard to hold back. I notice that Moonflash was now fighting to get to Draco and in the mean time grabbing weapons and throwing them to the guard who was now happy to over throw the dragons around them. I look to see that Hiei was coming and I smile as I see that my plan had worked he was perfect for the sword and he was loving the power. I then feel something to see Diviru's tail snaking its way around my body but that wouldn't be happening.

**You**: Try again dragon but you should know that won't work. He was going to tighten around me but I called my defensive attack to protect me. Shadow Phase!!! With that his tail went through my body and I jumped to the side and became whole again.

**Diviru**: Well I see that even if you haven't use this form in awhile you are still quite capable of handling it. I looked at him as Hiei joins me with Mars on the other side.

**You**: What can I say it is the form I should have used a long time ago right Naitto? The eyes flash showing he agreed.

**Diviru**: Then how about we take this fight to the air? I looked to see him stretch his wings and I let mine out two. I then look at the others and I smirk.

**You**: You guys fight the others I need Draco to get out of here alive you got that so get rid of the other dragons while the rest of us go to fight outside. With that we all flap our wings and take off without a word to the others leaving them to fight the other dragons to get the prince out. My eyes were only for Diviru and his were only for me as this fight was going to continue in the air outside in the sun light that was now very much out as I fly to the sunlight to make me disappear to everyone but me and the other wolves at least that is what I thought. I looked at Diviru but noticed he was looking right at me his eyes were different.

**Diviru**: You didn't think you could hide from me could you. Then I felt it a cut on my shoulder. That was a warning so you knew the next one will land on you and kill you in one stroke. I growl as the final fight began.

**End of Chapter 72**


	74. Wolf Princess Chapter 73

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 73**

**Your POV**

I was staring at him growling as I watch the other wolves become solid and change to their other forms as I try and think of which form would be the best to fight Diviru when it hit me that out here in the sun only one would work. I start to change as I think of the grey fur of the strongest form I could think of.

**Diviru**: What form are you going to do now fire, water, ice you have done all of them so how are you going to beat me? I looked at him as the sky changed to night but colors arrived and my fur took and turned to a silver color with the northern lights that now shined in the sky. The sky soon went back to normal but I stayed the same. He looked into my eyes as they changed colors like the sky was doing now. I see so this is the final form you have been hiding from me but I wonder why? He was right this is one form that took tons of energy to hold let alone fight but if I did this right I would win.

**You**: I give you credit for winning so many battles with me but this time it will be different because I am fighting for something that I have been wanting and something that is important to me so you are done for you hear me Diviru you will not live past this day. I growl and he growls back and we charge each other but my smaller size made me easily dodge him and I was able to land an attack to the scar that I left behind the last time we had a true fight. He roared in pain as I took my fangs to his wings at weak part tearing them. I then jump away before the tail comes to strike me.

**Diviru**: This form is different there is so much power you even broke though my tough hide which is very hard to do. I growl showing my teeth which were now dripping with his blood.

**You**: This form was always waiting to fight you. I lick my lips drinking in his blood and he roared and the jewel on his neck glowed bright.

**Diviru**: Let's see you try this attack because the last time I did this the last time we really fought and if I remember you didn't fair to well with it. I took a stance and got ready to dodge this attack that I couldn't the last time we really fought. DARK DRAGON BREATH!!! He fired his dragon flame at me but unlike last time I dodged and was ready to do my own attack.

**You**: AURORA SKY BEAM!!! I fired a flash of light into the sky and it came back down and struck him hard in the back and he started to fall to the ground and I quickly chased after him to finish the job. I my wings tuck in to make me go faster I quickly notice that he wasn't hit very hard and fired another dark dragon breath at me hitting me barely as I was able to dodge just in time but the hit I took was just enough to give him a chance to recover from the death dive and grab me in his talons.

**Diviru**: Your attack was really strong but not strong enough to take me down. I feel his talons starting to go into my skin but I quickly bite down and he roars letting go of me and I start to fall but not before I open my wings to come out of the fall. I then flap my wings strong and go back into the air after him but as I go up I spot Hiei with a look of worry in his eyes but I had to finish this fight and knew that only attack would work but I had to make sure that someone caught me because I would have no energy to save myself when I did the attack.

**You**: Diviru I am going to finish this with one attack and you won't live thought it. But my thought was knowing that I could die as well. I looked back to Hiei as I get ready to attack to finish this fight. AURORA SKY BLAST OF NIGHT!!! The sky turned night my eyes went to the color of the northern lights bright and strong. The next thing that happened was the northern lights started to shine on my fur turning back and forth then my body became the attack as I felt the power surge thought my body. I look at Diviru as he got ready to attack with his last and final attack as well.

**Diviru**: DRAGON FLAME!!! I watch as his jewel on his neck and his eyes start to glow and shine black and he fired his fire at me and it hit me but it did no good as the power that I was giving off made the attack bounce off. No way the last time I did that attack it killed everyone around it. I howl and charge him full out with my wings out becoming blades. I then jump over him at the same time my wings cut his wings off and he starts to fall.

**You**: TIME TO FINISH THIS DIVIRU ONCE AND FOR ALL!!! This time my claws grow and start to shine in the lights as I dive down at him putting my claws and my fangs as well digging deep into the scar and finally into his heart. I watch as his eyes lose their life and he finally dies by my fang. I withdraw and flap my wings to stay in the air but that was very hard to do with all of the energy I lost. He finally hits the ground and I am still flapping hard to stay in the air. I quickly look around to see that the rest of my family is finishing their dragons off and then everything around me goes black and I feel the air going by my body.

**Hiei POV**

I could only watch Runa fight for her life and the lives of many others. The fight was really heating up as we had finished off the dragons and had the dragon prince safe and sound. We could only watch as one by one the wolves were getting the up hand on the dragons they were fighting. Soon the fighting was ending and Runa finished off Diviru with one final dive attack. I watch as Diviru falls to the ground and hits it hard and I look to see his eyes are glassed over and he is dead. I look up to see that Runa is flapping her wings hard to stay in the air.

**Moonflash**: She did it she won but she looks like she is almost too tired to fly anymore. I nod and then watch as she suddenly stops flapping her wings and is falling out of the air fast. I quickly start running to her to catch her when I see a flash of gold and black fly by me and catch her and I quickly notice the armor of the dragon prince and he flies down to me and hands her to me and changes back.

**You**: Thanks Draco I don't think I would have got to her in time. He nods and looks at her to see she is breathing nice and easy.

**Draco**: She should be fine she just used most of her energy in that final attack. I nod as we walk back to everyone and she changes back to her half demon self making her easier to carry. The others gather around but no one tries to wake her.

**Kurama**: I think it would be best to get her back to the hotel and rest but first we have to head back to the arena to claim our win otherwise we will have to the whole thing over again. We nod and we all run towards the arena it took about an hour to get there and we finally did get there tired but still in one piece.

**Yusuke**: Look there is the brat and he is yelling about something to the audience. We run in to and stand around him in the arena as the audience had been throwing things at him. As we came up to him we see his face give a huge sigh of relief and the audience stopped throwing things.

**Koemna**: You guys finally made it and I see that the dragons are gone at least not all of them isn't that right Prince Draco it has been a long time. He nods back to Koemna and then he turns to the committee seats and yells to them.

**Draco**: THE DRAGON TEAM IS WITHDRAWING FROM THE FIGHT SENSE I AM THE ONLY MEMBER OF THE TEAM LEFT AND CAN'T FIGHT A FULL TEAM!!! It was quite and then a speak comes up.

Speaker: WE CONFIRM THAT THE DRAGON TEAM HAS WITHDRAWN AND THE WINNER IS TEAM MOON!!! The audience was upset but we were done with all of this fighting as we all leave the arena to the hotel to rest and heal up for the trip home. I look down at Runa she is sleeping quietly as we finally get to the hotel and up to our room the girls are there happy to see we are all right. Yukina runs up to me and looks at Runa.

**Yukina**: Is she ok brother? I nod and we both walk off to her room to lay her down.

**You**: She should be fine she just needs to rest she has had a long day that is for sure we all have and we need to sleep before heading back home. She nods and I lay her down on her bed to sleep.

**Yukina**: Here let me help her sleep and heal her faster she is going to need it. I nod and Yukina starts healing her and giving some energy to help her heal before leaving tomorrow. I will leave you two and come get you when dinner is ready. I nod and she leaves and we can finally have our time together without anyone to bother us.

**You**: I wish you would wake up to tell me you are ok Runa I am really worried and so is everyone else just give me a sign that you are ok. I put a hand on her hand and lay my head down on the bed. I was about to close my eyes when I felt something moving and closing around my hand. I look up to see her hand is holding my hand I look over to her face to see a smile on her face. Are you awake Runa? I feel her hand tighten on mine and I move so I am leaning over her. Runa are you awake? I ask again this time the answer I got was a kiss on the lips and I quickly kiss back with a smile on my face. She was awake that was for sure but I could tell she was tired still from the fight. We break the kiss and I look to see her eyes are open and she is staring back at me. It is good to see you are ok. She nods and finally speaks after what has seemed like forever sense I have heard her voice.

**Runa**: I am sorry to worry you but I had to do that in order to finally kill him but at least we are free to do as we please now that the problems are taken care of. I nod and look to see she was fighting to stay awake.

**You**: You better rest we will be leaving in the morning and then we have a lot to get done. She nods and moves over to give me room.

**Runa**: You need to rest too but I would feel a lot better if you rested with me. I nod and slip under the covers and pull her close to me so she was sleeping on my chest. Night my prince sleep well. With that I watch her eyes shut giving into sleep.

**You**: Good night my princess sleep well. With that now noticing just how tired I was I give into sleep as well and the only one person came to check on us was Yukina who left after seeing we were both asleep and chose not to bother us until morning.

**End of Chapter 73**


	75. Wolf Princess Chapter 74

**Wolf Princess Hiei Love Story Chapter 74**

**Your POV**

All I remember was that Diviru was dead and I fell asleep with Hiei holding me close. After that I don't remember much. I then feel light come thought my eyes lids causing me to slowly open them. I look around to see Hiei still asleep beside me with him still holding me close. I smile trying to remember what happened. I quietly and quickly slip out of Hiei's hold and change into some new clothes sense the ones I was wearing were destroyed. I then look back to see that Hiei was still sound asleep. I walk over and sit in the chair next to the bed and put my hand on his and smile. I then frown thinking of all of the worry and pain I put him thought. I feel a tear come down my face and become a gem and hit the floor.

**You**: I am so sorry Hiei I put you thought so much pain, and worry. I grab his hand and put it to my face and smile as more tears start to come down my face. They all become gems and some hit Hiei's hand that I hold in my hand. I look to see he is starting to wake up and quickly grab my gems and put them away and wipe my tears away. But I then see a hand holding my arm and I look to see that Hiei is looking at me with a worried look.

**Hiei**: It wasn't your fault Runa it was Diviru and his dragon army but they are gone and we can have a bright future. I look at him and nod as more tears start to come down my face. He wipes them away with his hand and then pulls me onto the bed and hugs me. We are together and nothing else matters now how about we pack up and head home we have a dance tonight and a wedding to plan remember. He pulls me away and smiles to me which could only make me smile. I nod and wipe the last of my tears away.

**You**: Your right which I have a lot of things to do like see my step parents, visit the wolf pack, start the demon tribe council, and the wedding. He nods and we both start to pack things up. After a few hours we left though a portal back home I quickly put my things in my room which would quickly become Moonflash's room now that I was with Hiei soon. I then quickly run outside and howl long and hard. I waited but not long when I got several answers back and they were very happy. A few minutes later I was tackled to the ground by the whole pack which I noticed has grew by four. I am happy to see you all to and I am fine. They finally back up so I can get a good look.

**Riptide**: It is great to see you are still in one piece Runa and happy good things must have happened during the fighting. I nod and smile happy with the news I was going to tell them.

**You**: Your right Riptide a lot did happen first I want you to meet someone. I turn to the house and howl. A minute or so later Moonflash walked out.

**Moonflash**: Yes sister I am here what do you need? I motioned her to sit next to me and she did and then I turned back to the pack.

**You**: Guys this is Moonflash my little sister she will be living with us for now on ok. They nod and some howl to show that they are happy to have the pack grow more.

**Moonflash**: It is great to meet you all but I have to get back I am helping Kurama fix dinner before the dance. I nod and she went back in.

**Sandflower**: So what else do you have to tell us Runa this can't be all of it your way to happy for this to be it. I nod and turn to them.

**You**: Diviru is dead and gone so I am free now which means only one thing. They looked at me confused but then I hold out my hand to show them the ring.

**Yumi**: You are getting married this is great we are going to have a hunt before the wedding right? I nod happy that they liked the idea that I was getting married.

**Dark Death**: So is the lucky guy to get the wolf princess. I smile and then his question is answered.

**Hiei**: Runa princess we have to get ready to go otherwise we are going to be very late. I nod and get up.

**You**: That answer the question I will tell you guys more but I have to get ready for the ball that they are holding for us since we won. They nod and leave to go hunting and I went back inside to grab a quick bite to eat before going to get ready. I walk into my room to see that both Botan and Moonflash were in my room dressed and ready.

**Botan**: Your late come on I have your dress and your sister is doing your hair and makeup. I nod and quickly put on my mother's dress and then sit on the bed as my sister did my hair and makeup. When she was finished I went to look in the mirror and I looked beautiful. I smile and turn to them.

**You**: Lets go we don't what to keep them waiting as I turned to see that Botan was in an aqua green and blue princess strapless dress that made her hair bright water blue. I then look to see that Moonflash is in a black dress with silver flowers but it showed her curves. I then looked at my dress it was silver with white design in the shape of moons and stars. Botan's hair was up in a messy bun with a blue star clip holding it up. Moonflash's hair was also in a bun but the only hair down was two single strands of hair curled. They had done my hair both up and down. With my matching hairclip with a silver diamond wolf. They also had necklaces but the only thing I had was Hiei's tear gem it seemed so out of place, but tonight I didn't care I looked down at my hand and saw the ring I happily wore. I smile at them and they both nodded as we all went down stairs. I looked to see that Botan's date was Koemna which met he would meet her there. I then spot Kurama all in his black tux with silver with a single red rose on it. He looked up and spotted Moonflash and his face went deep red. They met and he kissed her before leading her off to where Yusuke and Keiko and Kuwabara and Yukina were standing there waiting for us. I look to see that Hiei wasn't looking towards the stairs until Kurama nudged him and he looked up and saw me. I watched as he froze never seeing me in a dress or makeup he could only stare. I walk down and come to a stop in front of him and kiss his lips lightly to take him out of shock.

**Hiei POV**

I was dressed in a black tux with a dragon on my arm and a black rose with red as the undershirt. I was waiting for Runa as I watch Botan and Moonflash walk down the stairs I look over to see that Yukina is holding Kuwabara's hand and Yusuke is holding Keiko's hand and kissing it. I see Botan walk over to open the portal sense her date the brat was already at the party. I then turn to see that Kurama kiss Moonflash on the lips lightly before leading but before he made it to the group he nudged me towards the stairs and I look up to see the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I look again to see it was Runa as she walked down the stairs and then lightly kissed me on the lips to take the shock away and I was finally able to speak.

**You**: You look beautiful and stunning and I can't find the anymore words that wouldn't put you to shame. She giggles and kisses me again this time longer and I kiss back.

**Yusuke**: Don't you guys think we should get going they can't start the party without us. I was about to say they would have to wait when Runa broke the kiss and spoke.

**Runa**: Yes I guess we should get going I have very important people for you all to meet. I was confused by this but of course didn't show it but everyone else did except for Moonflash who looked nervous. With that we all walked thought the portal to the dance where we would get our wishes granted some very new questions answered and in some cases great news to tell everyone at the party.

**End of Chapter 74**


End file.
